A Brother's Love
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: Minato knows that once he seals the Kyubi into his son, the villagers will undeniably condemn Naruto's fate. Unwilling to take the grave risk, Minato requests the head of the Shuzen household, Issa Shuzen, to raise his son for him.
1. Prologue

Summary: Minato knows that once he seals the Kyubi into his son, the villagers will undeniably condemn Naruto's fate. Unwilling to take the grave risk, Minato requests the head of the Shuzen household, Issa Shuzen, to raise his son for him.

Disclaimer: Don't own both Rosario+Vampire and Naruto. But if I did… *evil smirk*

Note: I have this story planned out months ago. However, I didn't post it up in the net because I don't think it is ready yet.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Please, Issa-san, help me take care of my son!" Minato bowed before the greatest vampire lord earnestly. "The oracle has informed me through my dreams. The Kyubi will be released from my wife's womb. I... I don't want the villagers to hate my son for what he has no controlled of. This is not what my wife and I want. Kushina-chan knows the pain of being sequestered to isolation by the society and she understands the hatred. It's painful..."

"Foolish humans." The silver haired vampire growled. "Why must I help you?"

"Because you're a father as well! And you're a husband just like I am." Minato clenched his quavering fists. "I just wish you can accept my proposal and raise my son as yours. I know that you do not have any sons. Naruto... Naruto will take care of your daughters and treat them as his sisters. I'm sure of it."

Issa contemplated as he twirled with a string of his silver hair. _"Akuha is currently in overseas. Kalua will be lonely if she has nobody to play with and she will be a few months younger than Naruto. However, the Kyubi no Yoko is a powerful demon that holds unparallel power that even I must be wary of him. I just couldn't believe humans could devise seals to imprison the demonic fox into a feeble child. If I train Minato's son to synchronise his soul with the Kyubi, maybe he will become a hybrid demon. That way, he will be loyal to me and at the same time, protect my daughters."_

"Very well. I will not intervene with human affairs. Once the sealing is done, I will bring the child back with me to Castle Akashiya." The vampire lord exhaled a heavy breath before vanishing into a violet lightning bolt.

"Thank you..." Minato looked out of his office's window with a sorrowful smile adorning his face.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Issa was unfazed at the dreadful semblance lingering in the atmosphere. The pungent blood leaking from the dead corpses scattered on the unforgiving earth disgusted the vampire lord. Issa strolled gracefully towards Minato and Kushina lifeless forms and sighed in deepest melancholy. "If I have not owed you _that_ favour, I will not even wish to do what I have to do now. May your souls rest in peace."

The vampire lord carried the crying child into his hands and examined the new host of the nefarious Kyubi no Yoko. "Naruto Shuzen, you shall be my son from today onwards. Your allegiance, loyalty and soul are bound to me."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(6 years later)

"Kalua-chan! Put the marinated lamb into the oven and set it to 25 minutes." Naruto yelled as he diced the vegetables.

"Okay! Are you sure daddy won't be mad at us for secretly using the kitchen?" Kalua asked in uncertainty and accidentally twisted the timer to half an hour. "You know he is very overprotective over us."

"So what if he knows? He's not gonna do anything to us. Worst case scenario, he would lick us to death! Besides, if he restrains the two of you doing anything drastic, you won't gain any experiences in life! That's boring!" The blonde chirped cheerfully before he ladled the pot of soup to have a little sip. "Ah! The soup is ready!"

Little Moka was sitting on the chair, watching fervently at her siblings preparing lunch. "Onii-sama! Me hungree!"

Naruto chuckled at his younger sister and pinched her cheeks. "I am hungry. Hun-gry. Not Hungree."

The younger vampire blinked innocently at her caring brother. "M-Me hungree."

"Just sit here quietly, alright?" The blonde ruffled his sister's soft silver hair with a smile and returned to work. When Naruto reached his workstation, he heard a painful yelped. Turning his attention to Kalua, the blonde startled in solicitude at her sister's bleeding finger and the bloodied knife lying idly at the chopping board. "I cut my finger, nii-chan!"

The blonde vampire tried to ease her pain, but to no avail would the bleeding be stopped. Naruto rushed to Kalua's side and scrutinised her wound before sucking her finger. The blonde vampire squealed inwardly but remained a calm composure; she was blushing uncontrollably however. "Nii-chan?"

Naruto kissed his sister's finger and the wound healed miraculously. "Here, wash your hands and throw the onions, garlic and potato into the pot. I'll do the chopping."

"I-I'm sorry... I'm just so clumsy-"

"It's alright. Don't blame yourself, Kalua-chan. It's not your fault. I cut myself all the time!" Naruto flashed a toothy smile at his sibling before taking over Kalua's job. The blonde vampire nodded enthusiastically and skipped towards her next allocated destination. Momentarily, the blonde felt somebody tugging at his pants. Naruto paused and tilted his head downwards, only to see little Moka gripping his trousers tightly. "Me wan halp! Me wan halp!"

"You want to help, huh?" Naruto chuckled benignly as he hoisted his sister and situated her on a bench. The blonde proceeded in placing a few plates on the table. "I'm planning on making spaghetti with those premade pasta. But since you're being such a little angel and wish to help, I need you to help me mix the flour with this dough and mould it until it is soft. And then you squash the dough so it becomes flat. Very flat. Lastly, you insert the flat dough into this."

Naruto rummaged the kitchen drawer before picking out a pasta machine. The blonde demonstrated several techniques for the imminent procedure to his younger sister before handing the dough to Moka. "Think you can handle it?"

"Yup!"

"Good girl." Moka giggled jubilantly at her compliment before staring puzzlingly at the dough. The little vampire held the chunk of unknown in her hands before dropping it on the tray of flour and started laughing lively at her accomplishment.

Naruto walked back to his station and tossed the diced vegetables into the boiling soup.

"Are you sure Moka-chan knows what she's doing?" Kalua shifted sights and chuckled nervously at her little sister punching the dough senseless.

"Everybody needs to make a start one day." Naruto hummed a happy tune and washed his hands. "Don't overcook the lamb. It tastes nasty if you overcook it. Remember last week you tried to cook the lamb? It caught fire and we missed lunch."

"I know what I'm doing!" Kalua pouted.

She didn't realise she had set the timer for an hour.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(An hour later...)

Issa was in his extravagant study chamber, tending to his paperwork when he smelled the revolting aroma of overcooked lamb. "Darn it! They are cooking in the kitchen again! That only mean I will miss my lunch! This is not happening! NARUTOOOOOOO!"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

The blonde perked his head up and cringed fearfully at the blare of his father's voice. "Ah! That's the signal!"

"What signal?" Kalua queried quizzically.

"The lamb is overcooked." Naruto deadpanned.

The blonde vampire shrieked aloud before opening the oven and coughed ferociously at the emitted smoke. "Oh no! The lamb!"

Hastily, Kalua tried to save lunch and reached out to grab the burning tray, only to forget that she didn't wear any gloves. The ditzy vampire cried as she dropped the heated tray of charcoal abomination. Kalua wailed in a mixture of shame and affliction at her failure to produce decent food once again. "I'm so useless! I can't do anything right!"

The blonde vampire ran comically into her brother's embrace, but tripped at her own footing before reaching to Naruto. Reacting to impulse, the blonde ghostly appeared beside his falling sister and caught her in the nick of time. "You okay, Kalua-chan?"

"N-Nii-chan!" Kalua burst into tears and sank her fangs into Naruto's neck. The blonde winced in pain. "W-What are you doing, Kalua-chan?"

The ditzy vampire sighed in contentment as she removed her lips from her brother's neck. "I'm having lunch!"

"I'm not your lunch!"

"B-But... I destroyed lunch!" Kalua wept.

"We can always recook it! What did I say about not drinking my blood whenever you desire?"

Kalua pouted and showcased her glorious puppy-eyes technique to her brother. "But you love me, right? Nii-chan?"

"Always using that stupid technique. Of course I love you. I-"

"NARUTO!" The door slam opened and the seething vampire lord emerged from the darkness. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUNCH?"

Upon hearing Issa's enraged roar, Moka jolted in fright before crying aloud. The silver haired vampire lord panicked and darted to his daughter's side. "M-Moka! I'm not shouting at you! Please don't cry! Your mother will be angry at me if you-"

Naruto tapped his father's shoulder with a malevolent smirk tugging at his lips. "Hey, let's make a deal. I calm Moka-chan and you won't get mad at me."

"Or what?" Issa growled in umbrage.

"Or I tell mom about your dirty little secret! And it involves with some magazines and a bunch of crumpled tissue papers."

"Deal!" Issa gulped in consternation before mumbling incoherently under his breath. "Ungrateful brat..."

The blonde strolled towards the weeping Moka while whistling a leisure tune before patting his sister's head affectionately. "Moka-chan, let's go to the dog farm. I promise you that I will get a dog for you and Kalua-chan, right?"

It was phenomenal; one moment the silver haired young vampire was crying and instantly she stopped her outburst before giggling vivaciously at her benevolent brother. "Okay! Me wan see doggie!"

Naruto carried the little Moka behind his back and seized Kalua's wrist before hopping away merrily. "See ya, dad! Have a nice day! Oh, watch out for the soup!"

Issa turned his attention to the violent pot beside him. As if on cue, the soup erupted and drenched the vampire lord. Issa was trembling in utter anger as he removed the carrot away from his precious silver hair. "This... this humiliation... Na-NARUTOOOOO!"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

The dogs winced frightfully before the malicious presence of Naruto. Kalua and Moka were assaying and cuddling random dogs while their older brother stood behind them, watching attentively at all the dogs in the kennel. "It seems the dogs are afraid of you, nii-chan."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "It's only natural."

"Onii-sama! Me wan doggie!"

The blonde ambled forward and surveyed a Golden Retriever disinterestedly before pointing a lazy finger at it. "How about this puppy over here? It's not afraid of me. Does show some guts to it."

Moka stroked the soft fur of the puppy and smiled joyously. "Okay! If onii-sama wan this doggie, me wan this doggie too!"

Kalua stood beside her brother and giggled. "We need to get a name for the dog then."

"How about Max?"

"So cliché!" Kalua whined. "I was thinking Pittypotter."

"Too long for a name." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Let call it Buto!" Moka blinked at her siblings.

"Buto?" Naruto twisted his sights at Kalua before shaking his head disapprovingly. "Nah, weird name. Let's just call it Max."

"Shillyshaller!" Kalua countered.

"Buto!" Moka interjected childishly.

"Max!"

"Mickey Mu!"

"Buto!"

"Max!"

"KinkiKuku!" Kalua chirped.

Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance. "Kalua-chan, you keep changing weird names for the dog! And no, Buto rhymes with my name. I don't want no dog's name rhymes with my name! Max will do."

"Okay!" Moka agreed with a nod and Kalua sighed. "Max sounds so boring."

"I'll go pay for the dog and all the necessities. Stay here. And if you see any strangers trying to buy you off, kick them in their little piss-pump." Naruto stuffed his pockets with his fists and walked towards the counter insouciantly. Unbeknownst to the trio, a few demons had their eyes locked on the defenceless vampires. When the blonde left, the assailants approached the sisters and cackled sinisterly. "Hello, fair maidens, do you two want to know a secret?"

Moka nodded naively, whilst Kalua was wary of the three demons. "Nii-chan told us not to talk to strangers!"

"Well, we are not strangers. We just want to be friends with the two of you."

"Oh yeah? We just want you to scram- Mmph!" The demons clamped their hands at Kalua's mouth before seizing Moka and darted away. Perceiving an ominous danger, Naruto dashed out from the counter and was petrified at the disappearance of his sisters. The blonde extricated his dilemma swiftly by sniffing the atmosphere and caught scents of his sister's fragrance.

Naruto morphed into a rampaging flame and sped towards to the rescue.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Let us go! If you don't, when our nii-chan comes, you'll all be sorry!" Kalua exclaimed, trying her best to conceal her fear. She would never submit herself to the vile demons; she was, after all, a proud vampire. Moka was confused and scared however and cried. "Onii-sama! Bad guy! Onii-sama!"

"Shut up, stupid girl! Yell one more time and I'll rip your tongue out!"

"That's enough!" A familiar presence barricaded the demons' path. "Put my sisters down and we can talk about this."

"Onii-sama!" Moka cheered.

"Nii-chan!" Kalua felt relief; she could always count on her brother.

"Sorry, but we need them. Our organization requires the essence of vampire blood, maiden's preferably. Get out of our way or you'll suffer excruci-"

"Let my sisters go or **you** will suffer excruciating pain." Naruto furrowed his brows; his body suddenly ignited into flames. "God, if they wish to abduct someone at a vampire's calibre, at least send someone competent enough to take down a matured vampire. Not some half-assed bitches."

The demons were expected to quaver in fear. Instead, they snuck out a device and pressed a few buttons on it. The outcome was instantaneous. Naruto suddenly dropped to his knees and clutched his ears, screaming in agony as he trembled furiously. Moka and Kalua were crying, trying their hardest to struggle their way out of the iron grips from the demons. Naruto's eyes were bleeding blood and the crimson liquid cascaded along the curvature of his cheeks.

The demons sneered as he kicked Naruto in the guts, effectively sending the blonde sliding through the mud. "Ain't so tough now, huh? Our organization knows of your powers. We have been observing you for a long time, Naruto Shuzen. Unlike your sisters, you're not a Vampire. We know what you will become in the future. Since you've already stepped into your own grave, I guess we'll do the honour to end your life. Can't let you to hinder our plans in the future, huh? Relax, we'll make sure your sisters will be treated good… for sure."

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. "You… bastard."

Whatever the device was, it was killing Naruto. The blonde crawled towards his sister, desperately trying to reach out for them. Kalua and Moka sobbed as they too tried to grab their brother's hand, only for the demons to jerk away and chortled. "What a touching scene. Too mushy for my taste. We wasted too much time. Let's go before-"

"Before what?"

The demons turned and witnessed Issa Shuzen, the vampire lord, in all his glory glaring furiously at them. "You dare kidnap my daughters, hurt my son and expect to live? What insolence!"

With a snap of his fingers, the demons were blasted by an invisible force and were sent sailing through the air, crashing onto the trees in the process. Freed from the demons' grasps, Kalua and Moka rushed to their brother's side. "Nii-chan! Hang on! We'll get help soon!"

"Onii-sama!" Moka tried to wipe off the blood stain from Naruto's cheeks with her tiny fingers.

The last things Naruto saw were his crying sisters and his father performing a magic spell.

The rest was darkness.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Opening his eyes weakly, Naruto realised that he was facing the ceiling of his room. The blonde eyed his left and noticed Moka sleeping beside him, snoring lightly on his pillow. Turning his attention to his right, he saw Kalua sleeping with tear marks adorning her face. Naruto recalled the event that took place earlier the day and sighed. The blonde sniffed the air and smelled the aroma of black pepper steak with steam vegetable lingering in the atmosphere.

No doubt his sisters must have been eating their dinner while watching after him.

The blonde smiled as he planted kisses on Moka and Kalua's foreheads before climbing out of his bed silently. Naruto spared his sisters one last glance before leaving his room.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto strolled through the hallway aimlessly. His pathway coincidentally led to the garden and he was pleased with it. When he reached his destination to admire the moon, he was surprised to see his mother seating on the bench, watching the stars while cuddling Issa. Naruto grinned and mocked a cough. "Heh, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. How are you feeling, dear? I heard you risked your life to save Moka-chan and Kalua-chan. You're very brave." Akasha smiled.

"They're my sister. I will sacrifice everything for them if I must." Naruto plucked a white rose and smelled its fragrance. "And I'm fine. A little headache, but I'm fine."

Issa nodded. "That's good to know. I am surprise that they know of your true identity."

"It's all your fault for being too lax over our mansion's security." Akasha nudged her husband's chest.

"It's not like any demon can beat us."

"How do you explain what happen this afternoon?"

Issa sighed. "That's an exception. I will see to it to the truth. And Naruto, do not go out with your sisters anymore. Your mother and I have too many enemies."

"I understand." Naruto grimaced. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I want to intensify my training."

Akasha arched a brow. "Are you sure? I mean, what happen today is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Moka-chan and Kalua-chan almost got hurt because of my weakness!"

"You can't blame yourself, Naruto." Issa explained. "They have developed technologies to counterattack your powers. Unless you reach to maturity, their technologies will have a severe effect on you."

"That's why I need to get stronger! To prevent anything to happen to my precious people."

Akasha giggled. "So young yet so charming. Say, Naruto, since you love your sisters so much, do you want to marry them one day? Moka-chan and Kalua-chan will be lucky to have you as their husband. I don't really care about the vampire's tradition, where royal vampires must marry to royalty, and I'm sure Issa-kun doesn't care as well, right?"

Issa averted his eyes away. "Right…"

Naruto, however, was blushing. "N-No! I can't accept that, mother. They're my sisters. That sounds… so wrong. I mean… isn't that incest?"

"Technically, no. They're not related to you, so that doesn't count." Akasha beamed.

"But they're still my sisters to me."

"It's alright. When you reach puberty, you will have second thoughts about the matter. Just remember that you're the best candidate for a husband for them. I can't trust anybody to love them more than you do. Sibling love or _that _kind of love, you decide."

The blonde's blush only deepened. "Mom!"

Issa took the opportunity to save his son from further embarrassment and coughed. "Anyway, we will proceed to the training tomorrow. Now go sleep. You deserve it."

"Goodnight, dad, mom." Naruto bowed, twirled around and walked to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, my dear, and don't forget about the marriage proposal!" Akasha waved cheerfully at her son, who seemed to walk even faster after her statement.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(3 years later…)

Meeting Kokoa was uneventful. The day he was asked to escort his new younger sister as a tour guide by his father, he knew something was not right. The girl was raised by her mother who often neglected her; her reason of coming to the mansion was the same as Kalua's reason. They both shared the same mother and their mother cared about her looks more so than her own daughters. Issa had no choice but to bring her back. Akasha was a marvellous mother and his children loved her more than him.

Hell, his children loved Naruto more than Akasha!

Issa spent several days in a sulky corner, mumbling about 'ungrateful brats' and 'unloved father' repetitiously.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(2 year ago)

"You must be Kokoa-chan, right?" Naruto smiled.

"That's me. Who're you." The girl's haughtiness was palpable. "You're not a vampire. Where are my siblings? Where's father? Are you my servant?"

"Firstly, I'm not your servant. I'm your brother. You will learn to respect that, understand?" Naruto's serious look of death perturbed the girl and she nodded her head hastily. "Secondly, you're right. I'm not a vampire. And thirdly, Moka-chan and Kalua-chan are waiting anxiously for you in the living room. Come."

The blonde gripped the girl's hand gently and escorted her to the living room. Throughout their journey, she was studying him curiously. Naruto noticed her stares and glanced at her way, only for her to look away quickly. When they reached to the main hall, Naruto was tackled by a silver blur. "Onii-sama! You're back. Can you train me?"

Naruto chuckled as he hugged Moka. "Sure. But first, meet our new addition to the family. Kokoa Shuzen."

The silver haired vampire stared at the girl impassively and introduced herself. "I'm Moka."

"I'm Kalua! I'm sure mommy speaks a lot about me?" The blonde vampire beamed.

Kokoa arched a brow and responded with a tone of arrogance. "Who're you? Mother never mention anything about someone call Kalua. Oh well, it's not like she mentions anything to me anyway. Weird name, by the way."

The girl was whacked on the head by her rudeness. Kokoa tilted her head and nursed the comical bruise atop of her head and glared daggers at the culprit. "How dare you! You dare hit me? A royal vampire? You're not even a vampire, you inferior buffoon!"

Moka and Kalua gasped. The truth was Kalua felt hurt at Kokoa's words; her mother had really abandoned her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to vicious slits as he radiated a sickening murderous aura. "Firstly, we are family. No matter what, you will not be rude to Kalua-chan. Do you understand me?"

Kokoa gulped.

"And secondly, I may not be a vampire, but that doesn't mean you're stronger than me."

"It's true!" Moka exclaimed. "Nobody can beat Onii-sama, except mother and father."

"Hah!" Kokoa pointed an accusing finger at her sisters. "It's most likely because the two of you are weak! You're not fit to be my sis… ters."

The entire hallway was flooded with killing intent and Kokoa collapsed onto the ground, panting tediously. When she looked up, Naruto was staring at her with his demonic crimson eyes. "Apologise to your sisters, now!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Sorry to whom?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow as his eyes remained a dangerous glint.

"S-Sorry… Moka… Onee-sama… Kalua… Onee-sama."

Kalua ran to her youngest sister side and embraced her tightly. "Nii-chan, there is no need to scare her! She's only a child!"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "Child or not, she will understand humility. Doesn't mean you're a vampire, you can act high-and-mighty to me. They are your sisters and you will acknowledge that. You're now one of us. I will protect you with the best of my abilities, but I can't do that unless you accept me as your elder brother. When you come to respect that fact, you can come and talk to me. Now, Moka-chan, let's go to the training field. Kalua-chan, can you take care of her?"

Kalua nodded and smiled at Kokoa. "Come, I'll show you around. And don't mind nii-chan. He cares for all of us, really."

Moka gripped Naruto's hand and started skipping to the training field, dragging the blonde away.

Kokoa was still stuck in stupor. "H-He's a monster!"

"He can be if he wants. But nii-chan truly cares about us and I'm sure he has no intention of hurting you. You'll get to know him well if you can try not to get to his bad side. He's actually very overprotective of us. Oh well. Let's go see your new bedroom. It will be so exciting!" Kalua laughed bubbly and brought Kokoa to their new destination.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Present…)

Ever since that day, Kokoa had become clingy to Naruto, much to his displeasure. Standing before him were Moka and Kokoa who were wielding a claymore and an axe respectively. Kalua was sweating as she sat on the bench, being the sole audience of the match. Naruto dug his ear insouciantly and huffed. "Are you two going to just stand there and do nothing? It's getting boring here."

The two girls screamed out their war cry and charged blindly at the blonde. Naruto grinned as he evaded Kokoa's attempted slash and purposely lashed a foot out; the redhead tripped and fell onto the floor pathetically. Moka learnt of her younger sister's mistake and leaped to the sky. Naruto brought a hand over his eyebrows as he sighed melodramatically. Moka was descending at him at an unbelievable velocity. Nevertheless, the blonde dodged the blow effortlessly.

The silver haired vampire spun around and sliced her elder brother, but to her dismay, Naruto was standing behind her. Before she could retaliate, the blonde swept Moka's feet and the girl tumbled to the ground. Naruto yawned and ambled towards the cheering Kalua. "Better luck next time."

"I'm not done yet!" Kokoa stood up gingerly, seized her axe and charged towards Naruto. Adroitly, the blonde snatched Kokoa's wrist and threw the axe away. "You've lose, Kokoa-chan."

Kokoa attempted a sneak kick, but her foot was halted when Naruto pulled her closer to him and forced her to lose her own momentum. Moka took the opportunity of her elder brother's distracted state and snuck behind him. She failed when Naruto suddenly vanished and manifested his frame behind her. Moka knew of her brother's teleportation skills and swiftly threw her blade at him.

Naruto didn't dodge though. At precise timing, Naruto kicked the tip of the charging blade and the claymore flipped into the air. Quickly, the blonde snatched the hilt of the claymore and the sword belonged to him. "The both of you lose. I have a weapon and one of you don't. This match is over."

"Why do you throw the claymore at him, Onee-sama?" Kokoa fumed.

"It's my only chance to win!" Moka argued.

"The two of you lack teamwork." Naruto deadpanned.

"What can teamwork amount to anything, Onii-chan?" Kokoa folded her arms and puffed her cheeks childishly.

"I don't have two sets of eyes. I can only sense you vaguely if you attack me from the back. If your teamwork skills are great then one of you will automatically become the distraction and the other aim for the kill. However, the both of you aim for the kill and no one was to do the distraction. In this kind of disarray formation, I can defeat the two of you with ease." Naruto explained while Kalua brought a bottle of water for him. Naruto wasted no time to uncap the bottle and swallowed the liquid.

"Who cares about that? Two against one is never fair! If either of us beat you, it means we're the strongest!" Kokoa countered.

"True." Naruto returned the bottle to Kalua and smiled. The blonde vampire blushed and delivered the drinks to her younger sister while her elder brother continued. "However, the two of you cannot defeat me in a fair go. You need to learn to drop your pride and honour sometimes to win a match."

Moka sighed as she accepted the bottle of water. "At any rate, nobody can catch up to you, Onii-sama."

"Who knows? The three of you are vampires, destined to become one the strongest monsters in the world. I might become inferior in the future." Naruto grinned.

Moka shook her head. "No way! Onii-sama is Kyubi! There's no way we can defeat you!"

"That's not true. The Kyubi is once defeated by mere humans."

Kalua laughed nervously. "Perhaps so. We haven't reach adulthood and our powers are still unstable. Once we become stronger, we might be able to beat you then, nii-chan."

"Heh, ambitious huh?"

The blonde vampire blushed.

"Yeah! We will kick your butt for sure, Onii-chan! Just you wait!" Kokoa smirked.

"Yes, I will be waiting for that day to arrive." Naruto inwardly thought. _"Not."_

It was then their dog, Max, barked manically and kept running circles around the siblings. Naruto arched a brow and noticed a disturbance in the force. "Someone is coming."

"Oh? Maxy is scared! But why?" Kokoa and Moka brushed the dog's fur, trying to tame their pet's anxiety.

"I think that would be my fault." A dark cloaked figure approached the siblings slowly.

The blonde was scrutinising the intruder and sniffed the atmosphere. "A vampire?"

The girl stopped in her tracks and bowed at the group. "Hello. My name is Akua Shuzen. I just migrated from China to here so… pardon me if I address any of you rudely. You know, cultural differences."

Naruto tapped his chin and a proverbial light bulb shined in his head. "Oh, yes! Father told me that you will be coming to stay with us. I apologise for my tardiness."

"Aiya. It's alright, no biggies really." Akua smiled.

"I'm Naruto Shuzen, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kalua Shuzen, feel free to ask me anything if you have problems with your stay here." The blonde vampire beamed cheerfully.

"I'm Moka Shuzen." The girl stared at her elder sister silently.

"Why am I still the youngest?" Kokoa crossed her arm but was rewarded with a light smack on her head. She tilted her head and saw her brother giving her a look. Kokoa sighed and bowed. "I'm Kokoa Shuzen and my name doesn't mean chocolate powder!"

Akua giggled at the delightful ambience of her new family. "I'm sure it doesn't. Please take care of me from now on. And you." The elder sister of the family pointed a finger at Naruto. "You're not a vampire, are you? You smell like a fox."

"Yes!" Moka nodded. "Onii-sama is a fox demon! A very powerful fox demon!"

"Now, now, I'm not powerful. Dad and mom are." Naruto scratched his head and laughed heartily.

Unexpectedly, Akua stealthy walked to the blonde and leaned against her brother, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I'm sure you will take extra care of me, won't you, nii-sama?"

Akua's seductive tone sparked jealousy in Kalua, Moka and Kokoa's hearts. Naruto swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and pushed Akua gently away. "Of course. I care for everybody equally."

"That's good to know. Come. Show me the mansion and my bedroom, will you?" Akua lowered herself to grab her suitcase, but she was surprised when Naruto had already held it for her. "I'll carry it for you. After all, being a brother means being a servant to all of you."

"How sweet." Akua gave a quick kiss to her brother's lips and skipped enthusiastically into the mansion. Perceiving the fact that nobody was following her, Akua turned around and arched a brow at Naruto's daze form. "What's wrong? Are you going to let me wander in the mansion alone? I might go into the wrong room, you know?"

"I-I'm sorry. Allow me to escort you in." The pair entered into the mansion and Akua purposely held onto Naruto's hand.

Meanwhile, the other sisters were burning with rage. Moka and Kokoa were about to relinquish their untamed anger but stopped when they saw Kalua picked up a nearby axe and started swinging ferociously and randomly at the bush. They swore they saw blazing inferno igniting in Kalua's eyes as she went into rampage frenzy, trying to cut anything down in her path. Kokoa leaned towards Moka and whispered. "Hey, has Kalua Onee-sama been this scary before?"

"Uh… no?"

The two girls stood there and watched their once optimistic and kind sister transforming into a devil as she kept slicing the bush into nonexistence. Moka and Kokoa gulped; their sister was superbly strong.

And their father would have to pay to rebuild his garden.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"So, are you three home-school or something?" Akua queried.

"Yes, kind off. Dad forbids us to leave the mansion and employs a teacher for us."

"It must be very tiring for you then?"

"Not really. Once you get used to it, it is pretty much a routine. In the morning, I have to prepare breakfasts for the girls. They prefer my cooking than the chefs here. In the afternoon, we attend classes at home and afterwards, Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan want to spar with me and Kalua-chan simply watch. She abhors violence with a passion and prefers to stay on the sideline. She's very strong actually. At night, Kalua-chan and I have to make sure the girls do their homework and we discuss work together. You can say we spend most of our time together."

"Wow, I'm sure the four of you are very close. I'm jealous." Akua smiled sadly at the blonde. "My mother died when I was very young and I have to live with my aunt. She isn't a very nice person."

"I see… but that's in the past now. You're our sister now. I'll protect you, believe it!"

"Protect me?" Akua giggled. "Can you?"

"Who knows? Ah, we've reached your room. It's right beside mine." Naruto opened the door and led Akua to enter. The girl smiled as she explored the room; it had a rather exquisite taste, like a princess's room. "Hmm… I prefer a simplistic looking room actually."

"I'm sorry, but we only reserve the best for our family." Naruto smirked as he situated the suitcase on a corner. "If you have any problems, just knock on my door."

Akasha mysteriously appeared behind the pair and coughed for attention. Naruto and Akua spun around and greeted the beautiful woman before them. "Hey mom."

"Hello, my dear. And hello, Akua-chan. Do you like your room?"

Akua smiled. "Too nice for my taste, but still acceptable nonetheless."

"That's great. Come, your father want to meet you."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

When the pair entered the main hall, there were a crowd of vampires gathering around. Standing in the crowd was the silver haired vampire lord, Issa, tending to his guests. Naruto gripped Akua's wrist and noted that she had a smooth complexion, but shoved off that thought and whizzed her through the crowd to the table decorated with food. "So, what do you like?"

"Aiya. Of course I prefer Chinese food. I live there all my life. But a little change in cuisine might do me good." Akua blushed when she noticed that Naruto was still holding her hand unconsciously.

"Indeed." Naruto took a plate and grabbed heaps load of food on it. "Here! You will love all of them! Oh! Ramen!"

The blonde hopped to the gigantic bowl of ramen with drools dripping from his lips. "Ramen! My precious!"

Akua hid her giggle at Naruto's childishness. Turning around, she saw her sisters, who were all wearing dresses, approaching her. Akua felt like an eyesore to the grandiose celebration party. She was the only one wearing all black; even Naruto was wearing orange jacket and something decent for the party. She did perceive the murderous aura emitting from her blonde sister and smirked; Akua had probably stolen Naruto's first kiss and she knew Kalua had secretly desired to be their brother's first. Nevertheless, Akua smiled sweetly at her sisters. "Hello, it is nice to see you three again."

"Yes, it is." Kalua pulled up a fake smile at her elder sister. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. Nii-sama has been a very good host to me. Right, nii-sama?" Akua turned her attention to Naruto, which subsequently, the girls switched sights at their brother and saw the blonde inhaling his ramen indignantly.

"He's a glutton, isn't he?" Akua chuckled but regained her expressionless state when Kalua strolled towards Naruto and grabbed the bowl of ramen, effectively stopping Naruto. "Nii-chan, it is not healthy for you to eat so fast. Besides, we're in a party, manners are appropriate."

"Heh, sorry about that. But I love ramen! Can't help it."

"I'm sure you do. Here, let me feed you." Kalua picked up a chopstick and blinked. "Say 'ah'."

Naruto opened his mouth and was fed happily by Kalua. Akua was seething, trying her best to suppress her anger when she caught sight of Kalua's quick, victorious glance at her. Without hesitation, she marched towards Naruto, grabbed a cup of orange juice and smiled beatifically at the blonde. "Nii-sama, you must be thirsty. Here, let me feed you."

"It's alright, I can help myself."

"Oh, no, no, no. It's the least I can do." Akua gently placed the edge of the cup on Naruto's lips and the blonde drank the juice in delight. "There you go."

"Thanks, Akua-chan."

Kalua was angered at the smile Naruto directed at Akua and seized a cottage pie. "Nii-chan, I think you should try some of this cottage pie. It's good."

"Really?"

"Yes, here, let me feed you."

Akua responded immediately by snatching a chocolate brownie. "Nii-sama, I'm sure you love sweets. Here, have a brownie."

Kalua tossed the cottage pie away and snatched a glass of mango pudding. "Nii-sama, the brownie is too sweet. Here, the mango pudding will do just great."

Akua gritted her teeth in frustration, threw the brownie away and grabbed a chunk of cheese. "Here, eat cheese!"

"No! That's unhealthy! Here, eat my chocolate chip ice-cream!"

"Do you want to fatten up nii-sama? Nii-sama, don't mind her. Here, eat this strawberry fudge trifle."

"Nii-chan hates that! Nii-chan, eat some of this caramel slice!"

"Caramel slice? Nii-sama, don't listen to her. Guava flavoured snowballs are the best!"

"Snowballs? Don't be silly. Nii-chan, eat some of this watermelon flavoured yogurt!"

"Try this berry tiramisu!"

"Chocolate mousse!"

"Cheesecake!"

"Sticky date pudding!"

"Passionfruit syrup waffles!"

"Almond cake with poached peach!"

"STOP!" Moka and Kokoa pulled their sisters away, who were ignorantly unaware that they're stuffing and choking Naruto. When they've regained back their senses, they were startled that the blonde was in a coughing fit. Akua and Kalua knelt beside their brother and patted his back. "It's all your fault nii-chan is coughing!"

"No! It's your fault for stuffing nii-sama's face!"

"No! It's-"

"SILENCE!" Issa bellowed, alerting the siblings in the process. "What in the world are you two doing? Can't you behave yourself? We have guests!"

Akua and Kalua shrunk at their father's rage. Issa calmed himself and announced. "As you have all known, my eldest daughter has decided to join our family. I have opened this party to celebrate our family's union. And to determine Akua's strength, can you please step forward?"

Akua obliged but before she went to the stage, she shot Kalua a nasty glare.

"Kalua, please come to the stage as well." The blonde vampire strolled trailed after Akua.

"The two of you shall fight! Showcase your ability to our guests! Make me proud, my daughters. Now, fight to the death!"

Akasha glared intensely at her husband and Issa swallowed hard. "Er… I mean… fight till you drop!"

His wife's glare magnified tremendously and the vampire lord was sweating bullets. "Uh… I mean… just FIGHT!"

Akua cracked her knuckles and grinned predatorily. "Forgive me if I _accidentally_ break your neck."

Kalua cracked her neck and flexed her fingers. "Please do forgive me then if I _accidentally_ kill you."

"Begin!"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Omake – Naruto's death)

Moka and Kokoa were tending to their brother when the redhead grabbed a bottle of water. "Here, Onii-chan, drink some of this and you'll get better."

Unwilling to lose in the hands of her younger sister, Moka swiftly snatched a glass of wine from the butler and fed her brother the beverage. "Here, Onii-sama, drink some of this and the cough will stop."

Kokoa narrowed her eyes at Moka; the battle was on! Snatching a glass of champagne, Kokoa opened her brother's mouth and poured the liquid into it. "Onii-chan, drink this and you'll be fine."

Moka growled and quickly seized a glass of brain-freeze. "Drink this and it'll cool your body down, Onii-sama!"

Kokoa won't back off that easily! Immediately, Kokoa stood up, scanned the table of drinks before grabbing a glass of cocktail. "Onii-chan, drink this and everything will be solved!"

"No! Drink milk!"

"No! Drink this flaming cocktail!"

"No! Drink the brain-freeze!"

"Drink the white wine!"

"Drink the whiskey!"

"Juice!"

"Coke!"

Nobody noticed Naruto had just died of intoxication and asphyxia.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

First chapter is finish! Please rate my story in the review box!

Pairing is still undecided. Most likely…  
NarutoXAkua  
NarutoXKalua  
NarutoXMoka  
NarutoXRuby  
NarutoXMorrigan (Morrigan from Darkstalker; she's too sexy – readers decide)  
NarutoXFelicia (Catgirl from Darkstalker; she's too cute)  
NarutoX Any female demon  
NarutoXHarem  
NarutoX Opened Suggestions

I'm not sure whether I should bring back the Naruto universe into this story. Or else I might have to put in some consideration for the girls in the Naruto universe too.

And yes, Naruto is a kitsune demon.

Please review!


	2. The bitch is here!

Author's note: 100+ reviews for first chapter? Wow. Thank you for doing this for me! I am GREATLY appreciating it. No sarcasm.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akua clenched her fists and charged forward. "Do me a favour and die."

Kalua jerked her fist backwards and bellowed. "You're the pest!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was wiping off the food stain from his jaw and sighed as he watched the battle. His sisters were radiating murderous aura and surprisingly, he had never seen Kalua's ferocity before. The blonde growled as he snapped his glare at his father and Issa was grinning anxiously at the sight of imminent bloodshed. "What the hell is dad doing? They're really trying to kill each other."

Moka and Kokoa were petrified by the sheer power emitting from their elder sisters. Kalua was a bubbly individual with everlasting optimism, not a furious barbarian fighting solely by ruthless instincts. Akua might be enigmatic, but her prowess was unbelievable. The two younger sisters had to admit; their elder sisters outmatched them in all ways.

Akua ducked an incoming fist, seized Kalua's arm swiftly and threw her across the room. Unexpectedly, the blonde vampire jammed her legs into the ground, halted her momentum and dashed towards Akua. The elder sister grinned predatorily and ran forward.

Momentarily, Naruto felt a horrendous bloodlust emanating from Akua's sinister pair of eyes and gawked. "Oh shit!"

Channelling pure energy into her hands, Akua thrust her appendage forward.

Kalua strengthened the force of her fist with an abundance amount of her demonic power and launched her assault.

Before their monstrous strengths clashed in collision, Naruto manifested his frame between the two combatants and adroitly caught both of their devastating attacks in firm grips, resulting in scattering ripples of aftershock resonating throughout the entire main hall. Akua and Kalua gasped as their killing intents dissipated; their brother's frightening glares perturbed the sisters tremendously.

"Nii-chan?"

"Naru-nii? W-What are you doing?" Akua blinked as Naruto's stare switched his attention sharply at his father. "Those attacks are deadly. Why didn't you stop them, dad?"

Issa averted his guilty pair of eyes away and coughed. "Uh! Thanks for coming. I appreciate all of your participations greatly. My men will escort all of your to the exits. Good day."

Swiftly, the vampire lord disappeared hastily.

Naruto sighed and examined Akua and Kalua's wounds. "Let's leave this place. I'll heal your injuries in my room."

The blonde dragged his sisters with him and Moka and Kokoa followed quietly behind.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akua couldn't resist her temptation to blush at the sight before her. Naruto was kissing her sore arm and miraculously, her wounds healed. Naruto applied ointment on her injuries and wrapped a white strip of bandage around her arm. Kalua was in the same conundrum as her elder sister; her cheeks were heated a vibrant pink throughout the entire procedure of her elder brother's delicate care.

Naruto sighed as he eyed his sisters who were seating on his bed quietly. "Will you mind telling me why are the two of you trying to kill each other just now?"

Kalua protested. "It's in our blood! We vampires are supposed-"

"That doesn't mean anything." Naruto interjected firmly. "You two are sisters. There shouldn't be any animosity between family members. Now apologise to each other."

The two sisters were reluctant. "B-But-"

"No but or I'll spank your butt. Apologise."

Akua sighed and shifted sights at her younger blonde sister. "I'm sorry for saying those hurtful words."

"I-I'm sorry as well." Kalua looked down at her feet.

"There, now we're all friends. You two are the eldest of the sisters and the role models for Kokoa-chan and Moka-chan. If there are tensions between the two of you, the rest of the family won't be happy too. Let's reach a mutual understanding. We're family after all. We should cherish each other. Right?" Naruto smiled benevolently and kissed his sisters' foreheads. "I've to go. Meet you two at dinner."

Within seconds, the blonde erupted into a dissipating flame.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A few hours later…)

Naruto Shuzen was seating in his father's grand studying room, participating in a heated yet quiet glaring contest with the silver haired Vampire Lord, Issa Shuzen. They were twirling with a lock of fringe from their hair and were boring each other with their melancholy expression. "So… let me sum it up, dad, you're saying that the reason why Akua-chan is moving in is because she's a ruthless assassin trying to dominate the demon world? You do know that you're putting us in high danger, right?"

"Calm down, Naruto. You're just being paranoid. I'm sure she'll understand the rules of the palace in no time." Issa studied his nails, clearly uninterested with the dire situation at hand.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you want to wait until she tries to kill us all then you'll make your moves?" Naruto slammed his palm onto the antique table and objected. "You need to give me a valid reason to convince me, dad."

Issa sighed. "I know I'm not the best father in the world-"

"You don't say." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and let me finish my statement! You're ruining the mood!"

"Sorry." Naruto deadpanned.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm not the best father in the world. I know that. Akua's violent deposition is partly my fault as well."

"How curious. I thought someone once said that a vampire is destined to be a bloodthirsty warrior? Aren't you very contradictive?"

"Alright, fine, I'm a god-damned hypocrite! Satisfied?"

Naruto grinned victoriously. "Very. Move on."

"Ungrateful brat." Issa mumbled incoherently under his breath and huffed, adjusting his tie and regained his composure. "My point is… I want to help her and I will need your help. She is, after all, a Shuzen. I have heard rumours all over China that she's dangerous and she has been living her life as a mercenary for years. I wish to bring her to Castle Akashiya so she can change for the best."

Naruto arched a brow. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"There are… complications."

The blonde gave his father a suspicious look and Issa sighed. "Fine! I'm a powerful vampire. I'm lonely! I'm desperate for a shag-"

"Okay! Too much information. Just tell me your sob story without scarring the rest of my life."

Issa swirled his glass of wine and stared at the crimson liquid. "Akua's mother is a very delicate woman. She resembles Akasha a lot. But she's frail and weak, even when her veins flow the blood of a powerful vampire. I met her decades ago and it just… happen. When Akua is born, she leaves me and returns back to China. She has even taken in Akua's custody and there is pretty much nothing I can do. I only found out recently that she had passed away a few years ago."

"So…?"

Issa intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on the base of his conjoined hands; the seriousness of his demeanour was palpable. "I want you to open Akua's heart for you."

Naruto blushed uncontrollably and stammered. "W-What are you s-suggesting, dad? You want me to be her boyfriend or something? That's outrageous!"

"No?" The vampire lord cocked a perplexed brow before his expression transformed into a dangerous smirk. "But if you insist to have an intimate relationship with any of my daughters… I will skin you alive, burn you in hot magma and cut off your limps slowly… and painfully. I don't care what Akasha thinks but I do not permit such actions. They will stay as fair maidens until I deem their mates worthy to become my sons-in-law. Am I clear?"

"Yes, yes, whatever. It's not like I'm interested in my own sisters anyway."

"Keep telling yourself that. When you reach puberty, I assure you, things **will **change." Issa softened his gazes at the blonde. "Look at it at her perspective. She's a child trying to defend herself in a cruel world. You cannot blame her entirely for her ruthlessness. It takes a bloodthirsty monster to live in a bloody world. And now I have the opportunity to provide her a safe haven where she can be nurtured for the best. I don't want her to end up becoming a mindless monster. She is my daughter after all."

"I understand. I'll try my best to get to know her better." Naruto sighed and wrestled himself tiredly to a standing posture. "Anymore else things to say?"

"Tomorrow's training is at 7. Don't be late. Goodnight."

"Understood. Goodnight, dad." The blonde shut his eyes and vanished into a swirl of tyrannical wildfire.

Issa sighed and disappeared into a mirage of a thunderbolt.

They didn't realise that Akua had been listening to their entire conversation outside the door for the whole time.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Next morning…)

Akua jolted up from her bed in fright. Her nightmare had never failed to scare her every night. She might keep her tough demeanour to conceal her weakness occasionally but her façade shattered every time she fell asleep. Sighing heavily, Akua stood up from her bed and examined her room.

"I'm still not use to this luxury."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto plated the last dish onto the table when Kalua entered into the kitchen. The blonde smiled at his sister. "Good morning, Kalua-chan."

"Good morning… nii-chan." Kalua seemed to be avoiding her brother's passionate gazes and it irked Naruto.

The blonde slipped his gloves off, placed it on the counter bench and walked to his sister. Holding her shoulders gently, Naruto perceived of his sister's chagrin. "What's wrong? Kalua-chan?"

"My mother is coming…"

Naruto widened his eyes in dismay before regaining his bearings. "…Oh. Okay."

"Nii-chan... if you wish-"

"No. It's alright." The blonde returned back to the sink and washed the dirtied bowls.

Kalua sighed and sat on her seat. _"Mother despises nii-chan a lot. What should I do?"_

At that moment, Kokoa and Moka ambled into the dining room and noticed the unusual, dark ambience radiating within the room. Kokoa beamed and greeted her brother in delight. Naruto responded with a strained smile, which was something unusual the sisters noticed. Kalua sighed and muttered. "Kokoa. Our mother is coming."

Kokoa gasped and Moka darted her startled sights at her brother's back.

Akua strolled into the chamber and spotted Kalua staring stoically at her plate of food, Kokoa gawking like a goldfish and Moka sweating. Naruto twirled the tap shut before situating himself on his seat. Naruto picked up his utensils and stared oddly at his quiet sisters. "What's wrong? You four don't like pancakes?"

"N-No… it's just…" Kalua was unsure what she should say.

Akua arched a brow. "I don't know what's going on but there is definitely something wrong in the mood."

Abruptly, Moka pulled Akua to a corner and whispered promptly into her ear. "Kokoa and Kalua's mother is coming."

The elder sister tilted her head sideway in confusion. "So?"

"Gyokuro hates Onii-sama with a passion. In fact, she hates me too. I think she will hate you too."

Naruto took the opportunity to interrupt. "Moka-chan, what did I tell you about babbling things on people's back?"

"But Gyokuro-"

"She is your step-mother. You will respect her as such, understand?"

Moka sighed at her brother's impassiveness and nodded meekly. "Okay. That doesn't mean I like her."

Akua sat on her seat and witnessed a doleful silence intruding the room.

Naruto beamed cheerfully. "Let's eat! The pancake taste nasty if it turns cold and soggy. Come on! I made this to celebrate our first breakfast with Akua-chan."

The sisters tried their hardest to smile and ate their pancakes.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akua was an observant individual and her profound wisdom in decoding emotions were unrivalled. She had noticed that her brother had not been smiling his genuine smile for the entire day. Naruto's fake smile was easily deciphered by the eldest sister of the family.

After all, it took one to know one.

She had lived her life faking smiles.

When Gyokuro arrived, the siblings stood on the doorway in formality. Issa and Akasha manifested their frame before the siblings and waited silently for the imminent arrival of Kokoa and Kalua's mother. Akasha placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled softly. "Calm yourself, Naru-chan."

"I am calm, mom-"

The door slam opened and everybody switched their attentions to the entrance of the doorway. Eclipsing the bright light stood the silhouette of Gyokuro. She had wavy orange hair and pink lips. Adorning on her hair was a cocktail hat with veils and feathers that enhanced her elegance. She wore a dark gown, a necklace beaded with pearls encircling her neck and a fur scarf draped over her slender shoulders. Emitting from her frame was sheer superiority and her stance was filled with grace.

For someone who had given birth to two daughters, she sure didn't look anything like a mother.

Gyokuro walked towards Issa and embraced him. The woman proceeded to hug her daughters before noticing an unfamiliar addition in the family. Pointing a finger at Akua, Gyokuro sneered. "Who's she?"

"This is Akua-chan, our sister." Naruto feigned politeness with a shaky smile.

"Do I give you the permission to speak, fox?"

"Enough. First day of your return and you're already thirsting for an argument. Naruto is family. Be used to it." Issa said calmly. Gyokuro rolled her eyes and shot a nasty glare at Moka; the girl winced at her predatory stare.

Naruto sighed and took a tentative step forward. "Mother, you must be tired from your-"

Without acknowledging Naruto's presence, Gyokuro twirled around and walked away. "Butler, go get my luggage and bring them to my room. And dispose of that dog outside the main gate. Did I even give permission for the pest to be in my sight?"

The unnamed butler bowed and asked in a fearful tone. "Y-Your room is this way, Lady Gyokuro."

Gyokuro cocked her brow and stared fiercely at the butler. "If my memories serve me right, Issa's room is that way."

"But Lady Akasha is-"

"It's okay. I'll sleep in the guest room." Akasha sighed.

Issa, however, objected. "Gyokuro, you're only living here momentarily. There is no need for Akasha to move all her things to the guest room."

"I don't care." Gyokuro smirked. "I will be sleeping in _our _room, Issa. End of the conversation."

"The conversation ends when I said it ends!" Issa growled and his wife shrunk under his wrath. "You will not be unreasonable in this trivial matter. It is simply inconvenient for Akasha to just move her things to the guest room. You're only staying here for a few days. There is no need of you to replace Akasha's belongings with yours."

Gyokuro wouldn't submit to her husband's will and protested. "I didn't give her any permission-"

"Enough! I don't want to quarrel with you over mundane matters in front of our children."

"Our children? Kalua and Kokoa? Or those… things you called your offspring?" Gyokuro shot a glare of disgust at Akua, Moka and Naruto.

Akasha had enough and bared her fangs at Gyokuro. "I will not have you insult my children!"

"And what are you going to do about it? You and your abominations-"

In an instant, the entire hallway was flooded with murderous bloodlust and everybody was pressurised by a sickening killing aura emanating from Issa. "Continue your nonsense and I'll kick you out of this household, Gyokuro. My patience is not limitless. You will do as I said and move into the guest room."

"But I'm your wife, Issa! Why do you care about her and those… things! Kokoa and Kalua are your children-"

"Kokoa and Kalua are my children." Issa deadpanned. "But Moka, Akua and Naruto are my children as well. If you wish to reprimand other's demeaning quality, perhaps you should ask yourself: have you done your duty as a mother?"

"…Yes I have!"

"If you believe you have, I have nothing to say. Do not cause any unnecessary ruckus anymore." Issa swirled around gracefully and left the chamber, leaving a seething Gyokuro to glare intensely at Akasha.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A few hours later...)

Akua took a sip from her glass of orange juice and arched a perplexed brow. "Is her bitchy side her true personality or is her bitchy side for show?"

"I'm afraid it's the former." Naruto leaned against the dining table and crossed his arms. "Gyokuro hates me more than she hates Moka."

"So why are you afraid of her?"

"I-I'm not afraid of her." Naruto averted his eyes away.

"Stop lying. Your heart is beating hell fast. You are definitely nervous."

"I just don't like to get close to her, alright? Most of my unwanted memories happen to be involved with her." Naruto sighed heavily.

"She's going to stay here for a week. You have to face your fear." Akua spoke softly before strolling to the exit of the kitchen. "At any rate, I'm going to explore the mansion a bit-"

Engrossed in her conversation with her brother, she didn't realise she had bumped into someone. Akua yelped and noticed her glass of juice was empty. Naruto, however, was horrified; Akua just spilled her juice on Gyokuro's dress, albeit unintentionally. The elder vampire was fuming in exasperation as she growled at Akua. "You little trash! Look what you've done to my clothes! This is expensive!"

Gyokuro raised her hand to slap Akua, but was stopped when Naruto animated his frame before Gyokuro for intervention and caught his step-mother's wrist. "Did I give you the permission to touch me, you filth?"

Naruto recoiled and bowed. "My deepest apologises, Lady Gyokuro. Akua is unfamiliar with the rules of this household. Please forgive her."

Gyokuro huffed and folded her arms. "Forgive? Issa opens a party for her and yet she has the nerve not to invite me? What impudence!"

"As I have said, Lady Gyokuro, she isn't familiar with the rules of this household. She is not familiar with her relatives as well. Please be reasonable."

"I did not give you any permission to speak, trash!" Gyokuro pushed Naruto aside and snarled at Akua. "You little puny twerp, you've just ruined my favourite gown. You will pay!"

Naruto stood in front of Akua protectively and lowered his head. "Lady Gyokuro, please vent your anger on me. Akua-chan is just-"

"Silence!" Gyokuro backhanded the blonde and Naruto sailed across the kitchen, crashing through the cabinets. Akua gasped and ran towards her brother. "N-Naru-nii! What are you doing? I can handle this-"

Naruto seized Akua's arm and effectively stopping her from confronting the stalking Gyokuro. "Don't do it."

The blonde struggled to remove himself from the crater on the wall and knelt before Gyokuro. "Please leave Akua-chan out of this. As her brother, I am willing to shoulder all the blames for her."

The diabolical grin tugging on Gyokuro's lip widened in magnitude. "Good. Then you can suffer twice the pain for her, you garbage!"

Morphing her hand into a whip embedded with sharp thorns, Gyokuro whiplashed her demonic arm at Naruto and slashed at the blonde's chest. Akua cried before darting towards Gyokuro, only for Naruto to stop her. The blonde shook his head hastily at Akua before replacing his frowns of agony to an uneasy smile. "It's okay, I'll deal with it."

Akua could only stood there and watched the malignant vampire elder torturing her brother. The awful cracking reverberation emitting from Gyokuro's whip caused Akua to cringe every time the whip made impact on her brother's body. Her stepmother was cruel; Akua just didn't understand Naruto's hesitation and reluctance. When Gyokuro was done with the torment, she spat at Naruto indignantly and left. Akua quickly knelt beside her wounded brother; tears of confusion swelled in her eyes. "N-Naru-nii… why?"

"L-Lady Gyokuro is a very influencing entity in the politics of the Vampire Council. She is not just an elder of the Vampire Council. She also holds power akin to a monarch and her authority status in the race of the vampires is unchallenged. If you attack her just then, she will make your life miserable and make sure you live the rest of your life in constant paranoia. Just let her vents her anger on me and leave it as that. Don't pursue the matter anymore. She is someone you cannot mess with. Not with the use of violence." Naruto sighed and stood up; his injuries were healed, courtesy of his superb regeneration ability.

Akua was surprised of her brother's recovery fate. "Y-Your wounds…"

"Instant regeneration. It is better me enduring the ordeal than you. I can heal fast."

Throwing Naruto's arm over her shoulder, Akua slowly dragged him to his room. "You know you don't need to do that for me, right?"

"I said I'll protect you. That's what brother is for." Naruto smiled at her and the elder sister of the sibling couldn't help but smile as well.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Kalua, Moka and Kokoa were chattering in the living room until they spotted Akua aiding Naruto to his room; they gasped in terror at their brother's bloodied clothes. Moka stood up from her seat and ran towards her brother. "Onii-sama!"

"It's okay. I fell from the stairs." Naruto chuckled lightly.

Kalua was concern of her brother's injuries and ambled cautiously towards him. "I don't know about you but from my experience, you can't bleed that much from falling. Nii-chan, did my mother do this to you?"

Akua nodded. "No offence, but your mother is a total bitch."

The elder sister brought Naruto into his room and slammed the door shut.

Kokoa sighed dejectedly. "There is nothing we can do."

"But we can't let your mother bully onii-sama like this! This must stop!"

"What must stop?" Moka widened her eyes in trepidation and slowly turned around, only to meet the furious gazes of Gyokuro.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akua was wiping off the blood from Naruto's surprisingly firm torso with a towel. "I still don't understand. She is your step-mother. Why is she doing this?"

"Because she hates everything. Simple as that." The blonde sighed. "Let us just forgive and forget."

"No." Akua concluded. "This matter won't rest until someone does something about it."

"Akua-chan-"

"I don't understand, Naru-nii. You're not helpless. Why are you allowing that woman to push you around like this?"

The blonde smiled sadly. "Because I'm not truly dad's son. I'm adopted. I am, after all, a fox demon."

"The Kyubi no Yoko is famed as the hell's Inferno Conqueror. His power in controlling flames is unsurpassed. You are not just a mere fox demon." Akua softened her gazes at Naruto. "You're the reincarnation of that almighty being. Besides, I'm sure you're not just an adopted son to father."

"Maybe, maybe not. I just-"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Moka's scream of distress.

Without hesitation, Naruto dashed out of his room.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro pulled Moka's silver hair aggressively while the young vampire was screaming in anguish, trying desperately to pry off the elder vampire's firm grip. Kokoa and Kalua were begging their mother to stop the ordeal but to no avail was their persuasion successful. Gyokuro was grinning sadistically at Moka's suffering. "Stop screaming, little bitch. I did not give you any permission to scream!"

In a blink of an eye, Naruto was standing beside Gyokuro and grabbed her wrist. Perceiving a sudden intensification of heat burning her arm, Gyokuro flinched and retracted her hand. "Why you little…"

The blonde spun around sporadically and knelt beside the whimpering Moka and examined her scalp; luckily, it wasn't wounded. Gyokuro raised her hand to hit Naruto but her action was stopped when she felt a horrifying aura lingering in the atmosphere. The blonde tilted his head sideways and glared vehemently at his stepmother. "You can hit me. You can spit on me. You can scold me. I can forgive all of your abuses however… I cannot forgive you if you hurt one of my sisters."

Naruto stood up and snapped his attention at the elder vampire.

Gyokuro was perturbed when she saw the blonde's eyes igniting into a pair of azure coloured flames. "W-What are you going to do about it?"

"Enough!" Issa emerged from the darkness and frowned displeasingly at Gyokuro. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I-Issa! Your children are a bunch of monsters! I only tried to be nice but-"

"I have seen everything, Gyokuro." Issa closed his eyes to ease his migraine. "If you hurt my children one more time, I will not hesitate to end your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"B-But! They are-"

"Do I make myself clear, Gyokuro?"

Gyokuro huffed and spun around before storming out of the living room.

Naruto sighed before carrying Moka to her room. In the nexus of his trip, the blonde was humming a soporific tune and eventually, Moka fell asleep in her brother's warm cradle. Issa exhaled a tired breath as he noticed how closed his daughters were to Naruto. Kokoa and Kalua remained in the living room as they were chattering amongst themselves while Akua took the opportunity to follow Naruto.

Issa just couldn't imagine what his family would be like if Naruto wasn't around.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Tucking Moka into her bed, Naruto planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling her blanket to her shoulder. "Sleep well, Moka-chan."

"Onii-sama…" Moka mumbled in her sleep. "I love you…"

Naruto smiled and caressed her cheeks. "I love you too."

The blonde spun around and made his way to the door, only to see Akua leaning against the doorway.

The elder sister of the siblings grinned. "A softie, huh?"

Unexpectedly, Naruto swept Akua off her feet and hoisted her up in a bridal style fashion. "It's time for bed for you too."

"I can walk, you know?" Akua traced circles on Naruto's chest teasingly with her slender finger.

"But you might run away. Girls at your age need more beauty sleep." Naruto grinned and strolled towards his sister's room. Opening the door with his leg adroitly, the blonde walked into Akua's bedroom and gently dropped her in her bed. "Goodnight."

Akua grabbed a handful of cloth from Naruto's sleeves, effectively stopping the blonde's mobility. "Will you sing a lullaby for me, Naru-nii?"

Naruto smiled benignly at his sister and pondered. "Hmm? A lullaby, huh?"

Akua nodded anxiously. "I'll like a love song for a lullaby."

"Love song huh? Someone who is able to sing a love song doesn't necessary means that certain someone is capable of loving another person."

"Getting philosophical, aren't you?" Akua giggled. "Just sing something for me."

Naruto leaned down and whispered in his sister's ear. "Let me be your hero"

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you… oh yeah  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonig-

Naruto blinked when he heard Akua's soft snores. The blonde smiled in serenity before kissing his sister's cheeks and whispered soothingly into her ear. "Goodnight."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Next day – Early Morning)

Stashed behind Naruto's back were twin blades, with identical appearance, secured in a X fashion. The blonde was facing his father in the training ground that existed in an alternative dimension created by the vampire lord. Naruto scanned his vicinity vigilantly and arched a perplexed brow at Issa. "I get the whole training-in-a-wide-field but… why a forest?"

"Because it just is." Issa growled in annoyance and spotted the katana strapped on his son's back. "What's with the sword."

"Oh. These?" Naruto unsheathed one of his blades. It had a dark hilt with a crimson guard that resembled an emblem of a soaring phoenix and a well polished silver blade. Glancing through his reflection from the blade, the blonde grinned. "Mom's birthday present. Never get to use them. Figured I should appreciate her love and master it."

"Do you know how to wield a blade, boy?"

Naruto simply grinned before swinging his blade upwards, unleashing a scorching torrent of flames at his father in the process. Issa glared at the incoming assault and miraculously, the wildfire dispersed into harmless smokes. "Impressive. I see you've been practicing a lot with the sword lately. You've managed to conjoin your fire with the sword and become one with your weapon. The fact that your fire is able to work in harmony with the blade and not destroy it is counted as a remarkable feat."

"That's not all." The blonde charged forward while letting out a ferocious war cry before leaping to the air. Issa stared insouciantly at his son who was performing acrobatic flips in the air. Naruto brought his blazing blade down at his father. To his dismay, an invisible force repelled him away from his father. Naruto regained his bearings and managed to subdue the force by shifting his momentum with adroit skills, leading to his capability of standing onto the dirt from his fall.

Issa applauded. "Astonishing. But not enough to take me down yet."

Naruto blew off a golden fringe from his face and growled. "We'll see about that."

Unsheathing both blades, Naruto vanished into a static blur and reanimated his form behind Issa. "Got you now!"

"Not yet." Issa snapped his fingers and his son was blown away before crashing at a nearby tree. "You're still a thousand years too early to ambush me. Allow me to educate you what true power is."

Expanding his fingers and showcasing his palm, a sword materialised into Issa's grip. It had a plain design with a purple hilt, a circular guard with ancient language encrypted onto it and a blade that was lengthened in an astounding magnitude. "This is Nameless. I have slaughtered thousand of demon lives with this sword. It has no name, because it requires none. Only someone who has extraordinary willpower can wield this blade without succumbing to its tainted soul."

Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "You mean… that sword is sentient?"

"That's right." Issa pointed a finger at the dual blades in Naruto's grasp and smirked. "Those blades once belonged to Akasha. The reason why you can augment its power is simply because that blade's fundamental element is that of the flames. Like Nameless, those blades have a name as well."

The blonde was taken aback by his father's speech as he studied his blade. "I didn't know they have a name."

"Its name is erased when Akasha entrusted them to you." Issa smiled. "You have to find their new name yourself. Now then… shall we begin?"

Without hesitation, Issa recklessly attempted a slash at Naruto. The blonde evaded the attack with ease but he was horrified at the dramatic aftermath; the forest was cleaved into half, leading devastating earthquakes to occur.

"Oh, I overdid it a bit there." The vampire elder shrugged nonchalantly and grinned. "The fun has only just started."

Naruto gulped fearfully as he braised himself for an imminent clash against a superior foe.

"Allow me to show you what 'hell on earth' means."

"Er… can I don't allow you to do that?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"…Hmm…" Issa tapped his chin in consideration before shattering his son's hope. "No."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Breakfast was made by Akua that morning. The family was surprised that the eldest sister of the siblings was a great cook whose domestic skills were on par with Naruto. When their brother entered the kitchen, the sisters were petrified by the bruises and wounds inflicted on his body. Moka and Kokoa ran towards their brother and cried. "Onii-sama? What happen? You look like you got hit by a truck… and survive."

"Yeah?" Naruto chuckled. "Well, I've been through ten times worst than that. I think I can handle it."

Kalua scrutinised the cuts on her brother's body and furrowed her brows. "Did you just get cut by a sword?"

"Specifically, dad's sword." The blonde blew off a golden bang from his features and sighed. "You should see that mountain he sliced up into half during training. It scares the living daylight out of me when he does that."

Akua arched a curious brow. "Is father that powerful?"

"Oh, you better believe it." Naruto shuddered as a terrifying flashback struck him. "Let just say the five of us are sitting ducks to him. Well, we're sitting ducks to him one way or another."

"Wow, father must have been taking your training way too seriously." Kokoa snickered.

"Well, if I want to protect the four of you, that's the only way." Naruto smiled before limping back to his bedroom; his sisters simply giggled at their brother's affection. "Call me when dinner's ready."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"I did not give this dog the permission to live in my husband's mansion!" Gyokuro shrieked angrily at the butler. "Kill it!"

"But madam! Moka-sama and-"

"Do I care what that abomination thinks? Dispose of the filthy dog or else-"

Issa was taking a quiet stroll in his garden when he spotted a commotion at the front gate of his manor. The vampire lord sighed and ambled tiredly towards his wife. "Gyokuro, what's the matter?"

"Issa! You must talk some sense to the butler! This dog is unworthy to be-"

"Max is part of the family." Issa was stoic. "Besides, the girls love him."

"But-"

"You're only here for a week, Gyokuro." The vampire lord interrupted his wife. "Stop stirring trouble anymore."

Gyokuro folded her arms and huffed with arrogance. "Then why am I not informed that there is a dog living in our mansion?"

"Firstly, you never call or write to me." Issa sighed. "Secondly, you rarely live with me. I don't see the point in telling you about Max's existence. Thirdly, this is my mansion. Whether the dog lives here or not, it doesn't hold any importance to you whatsoever."

"What are you talking about?" Gyokuro clutched her chest dramatically at Issa's words."You sound like I don't even stand any value in your heart."

The vampire elder was about to retort but he was interrupted by the presences of other vampires. Issa arched a tranquil brow at the intruders, noticed the dark uniforms the vampires were wearing and rolled his eyes with annoyance. "What does the Vampire Council wants with me?"

"Issa Shuzen, former Dark Lord and Emperor of all Vampires, you are hereby arrested for providing sanctuary to the Demon King, Kyubi no Yoko. Naruto Shuzen, reincarnation of the Demon King, is hereby arrested for being an unofficial resident of the Shuzen household." The vampires spoke monotonously before bowing politely at their lord. "The creed is absolute. Please come with us quietly and hand over the seed of the Demon King."

Nobody noticed the wicked grin of victory tugging at Gyokuro's lips.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Yes! Done. A cliffhanger. I'm such an asshole.

Issa's blade, Nameless, is quite similar in appearance to Sephiroth's Masamune from Final Fantasy 7.

This chapter is inspired by my relationship with my moronic relatives. I'm not saying I'm standing in the position of Naruto… but… uh… well, never mind.

I'm genuinely surprise that many people actually like Morrigan Aensland. I mean, who wouldn't? However, the leads to one question. Is this going to end up as a mass-crossover fic or what?

The pairing is still undecided.  
1.) Straight pairing - NarutoXAkua  
2.) Straight pairing – NarutoXKalua  
3.) Straight pairing – NarutoXMoka  
4.) Straight pairing – NarutoXMorrigan Aensland (Darkstalker crossover)  
5.) Straight pairing – NarutoXFelicia (Darkstalker crossover – she's a very cute catwoman)  
6.) Straight pairing – NarutoXKuugen (From Wagaya no Oinari-sama – Kuugen is a nine tailed fox)  
7.) Straight pairing – NarutoXSelene (From Underworld)  
8.) Harem  
9.) Straight pairing – NarutoXSuggestion

I don't own the song, Hero, sang by Enrique Iglesias.

Please review!

(P.S: Ah, fine! I always get confuse with the word 'sentient' and 'sentimental'. Curse whoever invented this word! And curse whoever invented the difference between burned and burnt!)


	3. Naughty Succubus

Disclaimer: I don't own both Rosario+Vampire or Capcom's Darkstalkers.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"I beg your pardon." Issa frowned as he crossed his arms.

"The council is arresting milord, former Dark Lord and current Emperor- Mmgh!" The vampires were gradually levitated into the air while they were grasping their necks, choking roughly by a sudden force which was unwrapping their necks. Issa was merely staring at them in perfect stoic and tilted his head sideways. "Insolent fools. The council dares issue such audacious warrant against me? Listen to me and listen clear, insects, I am capable of creating the council and I am more than capable of squashing a bunch of idiots if I wish."

Issa swiped his hands and spontaneously, the subordinates of the council dropped to the ground and stared apprehensively at the intimidating presence of their emperor.

"Get out of my sight."

The vampires yelped aloud and dashed away.

Gyokuro was sweating profusely. No matter how many times she had witnessed the display of Issa's indefinite amount of power, she would always feel a chill of anxiety crawling up her spine and her stomach lurched when her husband turned his attention at her. "Now that we're done here, I will take my leave. This is my last warning to you. Do not stir anymore trouble for me. My patience is not limitless."

With a snap of his fingers, Issa dissipated into a blur of electricity and vanished from his spot, leaving a frightened Gyokuro gasping for air.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto was resting in his chamber, enjoying the gentle breeze coming from his opened window and smiled at the white clouds decorated on the empyrean blue sky. The blonde sighed and stared at this twin katana that were leaning against the edge of the wall. Naruto sighed before his ears twitched fervently and he sat up immediately.

As if on cue, the door creak opened and Kokoa entered into the room with a tray of food in her hands. "Onii-chan, I bring food with me! We'll eat dinner together!"

The blonde smiled benignly at his considerate, little sister. "Are you sure, Kokoa-chan? You know mother dislikes you eating in bedrooms. You know you're a messy eater."

"I don't care. I want to eat with Onii-chan!" Kokoa pouted.

Chuckling lightly, Naruto stood up from his bed and ambled towards his little sister before helping Kokoa to distribute the plates of food onto his bed. "Alright, but don't let anybody knows about this. Your sisters will make a fuss if they find out about you and your naughty deeds."

Kokoa giggled and nodded ecstatically. "Okay! Let's eat!"

At that moment, Issa slammed open the door and disrupted their meals. Kokoa yelped in fright before she quickly hid behind her brother's back. "Oh no! Daddy caught us! We're doom!"

Issa scowled. "Naruto. We're leaving."

The blonde cocked a perplexed brow. "Leaving? To where?"

"The Imperial Coven."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Issa Shuzen and Naruto Shuzen stood under the spotlight and were confronting the council. The blonde was sweating immensely before the unnerving silence the councilmen were prolonging. Naruto had never met the chamber of the council before and it was simply unpleasant standing in his shoe; he was aware of the conspiracy the corrupted councilmen had been scheming for decades and their ruthless disposition was not much of a secret.

The vampire lord however was unusually tranquil at their dire situation. He was fondling the ring on his finger while an ominous shadow was concealing his features. The councilmen finally broke the lugubrious quietness and coughed. "Issa Shuzen-"

"Issa… Shuzen?" The entire chamber shook violently as Issa's rage escalated. "I've only been absent in this chamber for a few decades and the lots of you have grown the nerve to flaunt your insolence at me?"

"W-We're sorry for the rudeness, my king, but we must address this urgent issue now."

Issa turned his attention to the speaker and narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner. "And did I even give you the authorisation to speak? You lots of incorrigible buffoons and your… stunning ego are truly disturbing."

The emperor snapped his fingers and his gothic throne materialised behind him. Seating casually on his throne, Issa crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the armrest. "Now speak. I don't have time to waste."

The councilmen's vigour was enervated. "Our deepest apologies, sir, but we cannot allow the presence of that… that…"

Issa stroked his chin with his finger and muttered. "Stop babbling!"

"W-We have come to realise that Kyubi no Yoko, the once proclaimed, King of Hell, has recently passed away. Although his demise was considered as highly classified information, we couldn't gather any information of a possible offspring that the almighty demon might have left behind. However, this particular set of beliefs is a mere divergence to the full picture. The truth is… his reincarnation survives and he is now residing with you in Castle Akashiya, my king!"

The councilmen pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "We must destroy the seed of evil before it-"

"Refer to my son with the proper epithet." Issa growled as his eyes illuminated a sinister crimson.

"Y-Yes… my king." The councilmen gulped fearfully and were reluctant to address Naruto with respect. "The point is… Prince Naruto's existence will undeniably be a threat to, not just the universe of the vampires, but to the nation of all demons. We cannot let Kyubi no Yoko restores his full power and-"

"Whether he lives or not is not up to you to decide." Issa tapped his temples and scowled. "But I do appreciate your concern for the welfare of our race. If there isn't anything else, I'll take my leave gentlemen."

"My king! You must reconsider your impetuous decision. We must approach this situation without being obstructed by any subjectivity. We understand your love for the Prince but his destiny will affect our world. We're saying a dramatic change for the future of our race!" The councilmen spoke irascibly. "We must solve this predicament before it exacerbate to the point of no return. My king, I will suggest we get rid of the root of all evil before-"

"So you want me to kill my son?" Issa narrowed his eyes vehemently. "Is this what you want me to do?"

"Please face the facts, my king. No matter how zealous and loyal he is, he will never be able to succeed you as the next Emperor. He doesn't even meet the basic criterion of being a vampire. His veins flow the blood of a malignant demon that once conquers the unconquerable hell. It is simply preposterous to let him join our ranks and fight with us. My king, this is not the time for ambivalance! You shall not be pertinacious to this crisis!"

"No. I will not kill him."

"But, my king-"

"Silence!" Issa bellowed and the entire chamber fell into a dead quiet. "Who's the Emperor in this chamber? Who's the one who made all of you what you are today? Who's the one who unite the entire vampires as one, civilized force? Me. I am the king here! My decision is final. The next one who defies me, I will rip your organs out, crush your skull, take your contemptible soul and throw it into the pits of hell!"

The councilmen were shrinking in consternation at the rage of their emperor; they knew the livid vampire lord was more than capable of eradicating them and they knew better than to force the king to exemplify his words.

Issa regained his composure and stood up gracefully from his seat. "Now, is there anybody who would like to object to my decision?"

Nobody dared to respond.

"Anyone?"

The silence was unsettling.

"If that's the case, I'll take my leave. Good day."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro grinned maliciously at the shivering, cornered Moka who had nowhere to go. "W-What are you going to do with me?"

"What am I going to do with you? I didn't even give you the permission to speak and you dare question me with your absurdity?" The vampire elder snickered as she couldn't relinquish her urge to control her temptation. "I'm going to-"

"Hands off my daughter, Gyokuro!" Akasha stormed into the commotion and stood protectively in front of her daughter.

Rolling her eyes with annoyance, Gyokuro placed a hand on her hips and pointed a finger at the quavering Moka. "Ask that cheeky little monster of yours. She dares pour lemonade in my brand new Gucci bag! She deserves to be punished!"

Akasha gasped before she laid her furious pair of glares upon Moka. "Tell me that's not true, Moka! Tell me!"

Moka swallowed hard and whispered. "I-I did but-"

Akasha didn't want to listen to reason anymore; in a fit of rage, she slapped her daughter. The girl was petrified in horror that her mother had hit her. Her mother had never hit her before. Tears swelled in her eyes before she clenched her trembling fists and screamed aloud. "I hate you! Onii-sama is hundred times better than you! Onii-sama never scolds me!"

Gyokuro chortled mentally in victory; she witnessed streaming liquid cascading along the curvature of Akasha's cheeks when Moka ran away from them.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto was following behind his father quietly and his head hung low. Issa noticed the abnormal silence his surrogate son was feigning and sighed. "Don't be pestered by what the council has said just now."

"Father…" The blonde stopped in his tracks. The vampire lord twirled his sights at Naruto and raised a curious brow. "What is it?"

"The council isn't wrong. In fact… I-I agree with what they say. I'm an abomination, dad. I don't want to live if other people have to die."

"Foolish boy." Issa softened his gazes. "Even if you die, other people will still die. One way or another, nothing will change. However, if you submit to the will of the council just because you believe you can't conquer the overwhelming might of Kyubi no Yoko, then I'm utterly disappointed with you. I did not raise you to be defeated so easily by the likes of the council or that fox. The Naruto Shuzen that I know… is indomitable, uncanny, determined and a nanny to my daughters."

Naruto's lips slowly curved into a smile of gratitude. "Thanks for believing me, dad."

"Right. Now let's get going." Issa crossed his arms and returned his bearings to his pathway, only to see a familiar entity standing before him. Furrowing his brows in displeasure, Issa tilted his head sideways and queried. "It has been a long time, Belial."

"Long time no see, Issa-san." Belial smirked as he swayed his curly, shoulder length hair behind his shoulder. The demon lord wore magenta coloured tuxedo and his posture was filled with utmost grace. Beliel's eyes shifted to the blonde boy who stood beside Issa and his curiosity was piqued. "Oh? This must be Prince Naruto. I have attended the council meeting, Issa-san, and I must say that your speech has always been so… electrifying."

"Get to the point, Belial. I have no time for your silly chitchat."

Belial averted his eyes away and sighed. "I would like you to repay your debt to me today."

"You mean that debt I owe you five hundred years ago? I didn't take you as a calculative person."

"Regardless, I am facing a crisis. I really need your help."

"My help?" Issa was perplexed. "You never ask anybody for help before. Why the sudden change."

"Desperate time." Belial sighed. "Besides, it's because I've never asked anybody for help, which is why I need to ask a favour from you."

"I'm listening."

Belial stepped aside and gestured two entities, concealing under the shadow, to march forward. Issa and Naruto were surprised when two girls emerged from the darkness and bowed meekly at them. Belial smiled at the girls and turned his attention to the vampire lord. "These two are my baby girls. This is Morrigan Aensland and this is Lilith Aensland."

The girl with short, neon green hair spoke with a courteous tone and beamed ecstatically at the eulogising presence that was the emperor. "I am Morrigan Aensland. It is an honour to meet you, milord. It is an honour to meet you too, Prince Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head and chuckled sheepishly. "I'm still not use to people addressing me as prince…"

Another girl with vibrant violet hair, who shared similar haircut with her elder sister, flashed a toothy smile at her seniors. "My name is Lilith Aensland. It is a pleasure meeting you, King Issa. Prince Naruto."

Issa deadpanned. "Great. Congratulations for having two daughters. I'm sorry that I didn't attend to your daughters' birthday bash. Now can I leave?"

"Yes." Belial sighed heavily. "But you'll leave with my Morrigan and Lilith."

The two girls blinked dumbly. Upon registering their father's words, Morrigan and Lilith turned their sights sharply at their father and cried. "D-Daddy? Are you abandoning us?"

Issa cocked a confused brow. "Why are you giving your daughters to me?"

The demon lord knelt beside his sobbing daughters and stroked their hairs affectionately. "Morrigan, Lilith, the two of you must become strong, okay? Daddy cannot stay with the two of you anymore. You need to be independent from now on."

"But why?" Morrigan wept.

"I don't want daddy to leave us!" Lilith screeched.

Issa frowned. "Don't tell me…"

Belial stared at the vampire lord with pleading eyes. "Take care of them for me, Issa. I entrust their safety to you."

In a blink of an eye, the demon lord disappeared into nothingness, leaving the young Morrigan and Lilith to cry hysterically at their spot. Naruto smiled benevolently at the girls as he ambled forward and patted their heads. "It's okay. Everything will be alright! I'm sure-"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Morrigan pushed Naruto away and hugged her younger sister in a firm embrace.

The blonde shifted his sights at his father. "What should we do, dad?"

Issa shrugged apathetically. "In all honesty, I'm not good with kids. If they don't like you, they sure won't like me."

Naruto and Issa turned their attentions at the still crying Morrigan and Lilith and they sighed in unison. The vampire lord looked sheepishly at his surrogate son and smirked. "I'll bring the three of you back to the mansion. I have something to discuss with Belial."

Clicking his fingers, Naruto and the sobbing sisters were teleported back to Castle Akashiya, much to the blonde's dismay.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Meanwhile, the maids in Castle Akashiya were suffering a dilemma; Gyokuro lost her priceless set of earrings and was accusing anybody who she deemed suspicious. Her primary target was set on her step daughter, Akua Shuzen.

"I didn't steal her earrings! How do you want me to return something I have not taken?" Akua growled in untamed rage.

Kalua ushered her elder sister in frustration. "Stop lying, Akua! Mom can't be accusing you for no reason."

"That's exactly what she's doing! Accusing me for no reason!" Akua wanted to argue for her dignity but her tolerance and patience were limiting.

Gyokuro slam opened the door and stormed towards her proclaimed culprit of her missing jewelleries before pointing an accusing finger at Akua. "Filthy wench! I didn't give you the permission to take my valuable! Return me my earrings, you low-class imbecile!"

"I'm not low-class!"

Gyokuro scoffed indignantly as she crossed her arms, displaying her pompous attitude blatantly. "Really? I know all about you and your wretched mother. The both of you are just one of a kind. She's a slut who has no qualm making erroneous decision to steal people's husband! And you? You're a hopeless thief! Your mother has forsaken you, which is why you've chosen to come here! To steal your father's wealth! You're a shameless basta-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Tears swelled in Akua's eyes as she clutched her ears shut. "I don't want to hear it from you!"

Kalua remained awfully quiet, unsure what she should do. She was afraid to interfere and be indulged in her mother's tantrum.

Sporadically, Kokoa was skipping into the main hall and accidentally stumbled into the disputation. Gyokuro gaped when she saw her youngest daughter fiddling with her earrings and yelled aloud, alarming Kokoa in the process. "Kokoa! Come over here, you rascal!"

Kokoa blinked and took a tentative step forward. "W-What is it, mommy?"

Snatching her precious jewellery away from Kokoa's grasp, Gyokuro growled. "How many times did I tell you? Do not play with my things!"

"B-But… mommy…"

Akua was seething with rage; her cacoethes for bloodshed was about to erupt as she bellowed furiously. "Look! Kokoa's the one who took your stupid earrings! Not me!"

The eldest sister of the sisters grunted in anger; she was accused for thievery and was condemned due to her mother's status. She detested her narcissistic, egotistic stepmother and only wished that her brother could return to her immediately. In all honesty, Akua was belittled since the death of her mother. They called her names, disparaged her lineage and denounced her pride but she tolerated it all; she had suffered sorrowful, lonely nights, crying all by herself to sleep.

Clenching her fist tightly, Akua ran away; her tears had supposedly dried up years ago.

Kalua simply stood there and sighed heavily. _"Nii-chan, please return to us. This family needs you"_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto, Morrigan and Lilith were zapped to the entrance of Castle Akashiya. The girls were frightened by the foreign surrounding and Naruto merely grunted incoherently. _"Dad is such a prick. He never even tells me anything and he forcefully brings me back here."_

When he switched his attention to the sobbing girls, the blonde softened his gazes and sighed lightly. Approaching the girls cautiously, Naruto reached out her hand to Lilith but her elder sister slapped the hand of mansuetude away. "Don't touch my sister, you pervert!"

"M-Me? Pervert?" Naruto stared at the green haired girl incredulously before he dropped his head in defeat; in their current states, it was understandable that Morrigan would inevitably become extremely protectively over her younger sister. "Whatever. Since dad has already made his decision, there is nothing much I can do. I'm gonna escort the both of you to your rooms and-"

"I sleep with Onee-chan! I can't sleep without Onee-chan!" Lilith protested.

"O-Okay!" Naruto beamed cheerfully, trying his earnest to invigorate the doleful atmosphere. "Come on! Follow me. I'll bring you to your uh… room."

The blonde led the way and purposely evaded the possibly route to Gyokuro's chamber during their journey; the last thing he needed was a wrathful, unreasonable vampire screaming her umbrage at him. He didn't want a migraine.

When they reached the end of seemingly endless steps of a hallway, Naruto stopped in his tracks and twisted his sights at the girls. They froze uneasily when they met the pair of serene, blue eyes staring with enthusiasm at them. "This room is located at the far end of this corridor. The maids rarely come here unless they're dusting this place. In another words, nobody will disturb you. Er… just get comfy with this place. Treat it as your home. Uh… If you need anything else… just tell me."

Naruto handed a pair of keys to the girls and bowed politely. "Please don't leave the room. I need to settle something with my family. Uh… just go in. I'll bring dinner to you."

The girls opened the door to their room hastily before rushing into it.

Naruto sighed and ambled away. "_I know the layout of this place far too well. This is a guest room and this place is quite far away from mothers' rooms. That means the chances of Lady Gyokuro coming here is slim to none. That will guarantee the girls' safeties… for now…"_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

The moment Naruto stepped into the living room, he detested the unpleasantness of the room. Kalua was seating on the rug, staring lifelessly at a photo album, flipping pages occasionally. There was no trace of Moka, Kokoa or Akua.

It was too quiet.

Naruto quietly sat behind Kalua and patted his sister's shoulder abruptly. Unexpectedly, his usual jumpy sister was surprisingly calm. Kalua merely looked at her brother in poignant sadness before she flipped through a few pages of her photo album. Naruto raised a brow. "What's wrong, Kalua-chan? You look… down today? So… who's messing with my precious Kalua-chan?"

"It's not that!" Kalua pouted. "Nobody is bullying me. Well, not when my elder brother happens to be the living reincarnation of the demonic fox of hell, no."

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head in modesty. "So what is making my Kalua-chan upset?"

Kalua sighed once again. "Nii-chan… will you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?" The blonde raised a brow. "What's with the tension? The anguish is getting palpable."

"Please don't leave me…" Tears liquefied in Kalua's pair of emerald coloured eyes before she spun around abruptly and hugged her brother. "This family needs you. I need you!"

Blinking quizzically at the awkward scene before him, Naruto patted his sister's back, trying to soothe Kalua's sorrow. "Ok… Calm down, Kalua-chan. Just tell me what's going on."

"T-This morning…" Kalua hiccupped and wiped her tears from her redden cheeks. "My mother makes Moka-chan cry-"

"What?" Naruto yelled. "But why?"

"I don't know… and then earlier afternoon, I saw onee-chan arguing with my mother. And then Akasha-sama locks herself in her bedroom… this family is crumbling before my eyes and there is nothing I can do to… to…"

"Alright, alright, don't talk anymore." Naruto kissed his sister's forehead gently. "I'll go check on Moka-chan and Akua-chan. Here, I'll bring you to your bedroom."

Hoisting Kalua in a bridal fashion, the blonde strolled to his sister's bedroom with the still sobbing blonde vampire in his hands.

In times of his precious sister's distress, Naruto didn't notice a certain green haired succubus spying on him behind a wall.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Moka was forcing herself to sleep; reminiscence of the depressive morning made her stomach lurched. Tossing and turning in her bed, she was still unable to fall into a possible blissful oblivion. Moka just couldn't find the whole notion of her kind, loving mother hitting her harshly plausible; the perturbing anger in Akasha eyes had frightened the silver haired vampire deeply.

It was then her thoughts of utter disarray were disrupted by a sudden knock from her door. "L-Leave me alone!"

"It's me." Naruto's voice reached to the moody vampire.

"J-Just... leave me alone." Her soft tone was filled with uncertainty.

The blonde sighed and opened the door slowly. "You know I'm worried about you. Kalua-chan told me that you skipped lunch and dinner. It's not healthy, you know?"

Moka clutched her bed sheet tightly.

Naruto smirked deviously and snaked his route to his sister's bed quietly. Seating gently on Moka's bedside, Naruto whispered soothingly. "Moka-chan, if you're suffering malnutrition, it will pain me. Besides... I know what happen between you and... mother."

Abruptly, Moka sat up and stared at Naruto with wet eyes. "I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! I-It was an accident! I was just walking to t-the k-kitchen cos I was thirsty and then I saw lemonade and I like lemonade so I want to drink it and I didn't notice-"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down." Naruto smiled angelically and somewhat, his look of tranquillity calmed Moka. "Just explain it slowly."

The young vampire inhaled a deep breath and elaborated. "This morning, I went to the kitchen to get something to drink because I'm thirsty. I saw a cup of lemonade on the table and nobody is drinking it. Since nobody has drunk that lemonade... I wanted to drink it. But then there's a spider on the ground and I was afraid so I... flinch."

"You flinch?" Naruto raised his brow. "Let me guess, you 'flinch' and accidentally knock onto the cup of lemonade and coincidentally, Lady Gyokuro's bag is right beside where the cup is? Too much coincident is happening in this story. Naturally, this house is dustless and clean, so the chances of a spider crawling in our kitchen are quite... impossible. And then that cup of lemonade. Who will just place a full cup of lemonade on the kitchen table without drinking it? And why the hell is Lady Gyokuro's bag lying right beside that table?"

Moka blinked. "Are you saying that... that woman is scheming to frame me? Why will she do that for? Is she bored or something?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm just deducing. Now go to sleep."

"But I can't sleep."

Stroking his chin in contemplation, Naruto's lips broke into a witty smirk. "What do you think about supper?"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akua had developed a habit of writing letters to her deceased mother whenever she felt distressed, especially the cause of her dismay resulted from an obnoxious, petulant woman who had a contemptible tendency to accuse people for spite. Placing her pen down, Akua stared through her window at the oak tree just right outside her bedroom, and there was a nest of sparrows resting on the branch.

The vampire sighed softly at the avian and rested her cheeks on her cold palm. "I'm starting to hate this place."

Aware that her door was creaking open, Akua turned her sights at the intruder. "Kalua? What do you want now?"

"You don't need to be mean. I'm just bringing supper."

Akua cocked a brow. "Supper?"

"Don't give me that look. It's nii-chan's idea" Kalua placed the tray of food on a nearby table and crossed her hands. "We might be sisters, but I know you do look at him with a different perspective that a sister shouldn't!"

"Like you did?" Akua smirked when her blonde sister's cheeks flushed hot red; she loved aggravating her younger sister.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Denial, denial, my dearest sister, but I can see right through you." Akua's devilish grin widened into a horrifying magnitude as her judgement had hit jackpot.

At that moment, Naruto and Moka strolled into the rooms with trays of food in their hands

"What are the two of you talking about? Who's seeing right through whom?" Moka queried innocently.

"N-Nothing!" Kalua laughed nervously. "Nee-chan is just saying that she can see right through me because..."

Naruto, Moka and Akua stared at her in complete perplexity. "Because?"

"Because I love... to drink blood like she does?"

"...Right." Naruto distributed the dishes. "I'm sure you do. Come on, the food's not going to eat itself. And where's Kokoa-chan?"

Kokoa walked into the room meekly as she was mortified to confront her elder sister. After the tribulation that transpired earlier, Kokoa felt ashamed. Naruto sighed as he saw the emotional turmoil swirling in his youngest sister's mind. Ambling casually to Kokoa, who was standing aghast at the doorway, Naruto patted her shoulders in assurance. "Akua-chan, Kokoa-chan, I know there's some misunderstanding between-"

"Misunderstanding?" Akua narrowed her eyes. "I was accused and humiliated."

"Trust me, I understand how it feels." Naruto took a deep breath. "But the two of you are sisters. And you're the eldest, Akua-chan. She is still young. It's only natural that you're forgiving. Besides, this is all an accident."

Kokoa nodded with an adorable pout plastered on her features.

The eldest of the sisters deadpanned. "When I'm at her age, I've already started killing polar bears with my bare hands."

Naruto and his sisters were startled and the blonde pondered momentarily before he questioned further. "How did you find polar bears to kill?"

Akua shrugged nonchalantly. "I was bored so I went to the North Pole for some sightseeing. The polar bears thought I was tasty so I proved them otherwise. I really want to befriend them though."

"I see..." The blonde sighed. "But that doesn't mean you can't forgive Kokoa-chan. She's innocent. You know Lady Gyokuro is... feisty."

"Bitchy." Akua corrected.

Naruto knelt beside Akua and held her hands, much to Kalua's vexation. "It is only serendipity that allows us to be siblings. We have to cherish this moment. As an eldest sister, you have to be forgiving."

Kokoa rushed to Akua's side and grasped her arm. "Onee-sama... please don't be mad at me."

Akua's heart melted when she witnessed her youngest sister's cute blinking and sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at your mother. She's a total bitch."

Naruto coughed aloud.

Akua rolled her eyes disapprovingly. "I'm not taking that back."

"She's really nice if you get to know her." Kalua said and everybody stared at her in bafflement.

"Really?" Moka blurted out in exasperation.

"No." The blonde vampire sighed softly. "Just trying to make conversation. She's my mother after all."

"Alright, alright, let's put it as that." Naruto smirked and handed the cutleries to his sisters. "Before we eat, I have to make some formal introduction for our new guests."

The four sisters blinked quizzically at their brother.

The blonde folded his arms and raised his volume. "The two of you can come in now. I know you're outside."

Shifting gazes at the door, the four sisters waited patiently as two girls stepped into Akua's bedroom timidly. Naruto saw their hesitations and smiled. "Relax, they're not going to hurt you."

"Nii-chan..." Kalua's scrutiny was fixated at the green haired girl; if her judgement hadn't failed her, Akua and the mysterious guest could be potential rivals in the future. "Who are they?"

"Dad's friend, for unexplained reasons, wants his daughters to live with us. Whether they're crashing here temporarily or permanently, it's not up to me to decide. For now, we're family living under one roof. So let us all be friends, okay?"

Kokoa flashed an excited grin at Naruto when she saw Lilith. "Onii-chan! Am I not the youngest now in the family? Look at her! I bet she's younger than me!"

The brother of the siblings grinned and ruffled Kokoa's vibrant auburn hair. "Aww. What's so bad about being the youngest? You know onii-chan loves his Kokoa-chan the most, right?"

Kokoa nodded fervently and hugged her brother. "Yup!"

"I'm Morrigan Aensland..." The succubus who wore a plain black dress whispered almost inaudibly.

"I'm Lilith Aensland." The purple haired succubus, adorned herself with a delicate pink dress, switched her attention sharply at Kokoa and she winked playfully at her. "And I'm two months, six days and fourteen hours older than you."

_"H-How did she know about my age?" _Kokoa dropped her head in defeat. _"I'm still stuck being the youngest. Drat."_

"I'm Moka Shuzen. Nice to meet you." Moka bowed politely.

"I'm Kalua Shuzen... feel free to talk to me if you ever need help." The blonde vampire smiled uneasily at her guests and picked up her fork. _"Where are all these girls popping out from?"_

"Akua Shuzen." The eldest sister of the siblings glared at Morrigan and smirked shrewdly. "You're strong. I can sense tremendous power emanating from your body. How intoxicating."

Morrigan's seemingly pusillanimous facade shattered almost instantly and a nefarious grin crept up at her pink lips as she returned a subtle, yet undeniably menacing gazes at Akua. "Intriguing. You see right through me. You must be the Black Devil, Akua Shuzen."

Akua didn't reply verbally; she merely smiled.

"W-Wait a sec!" Naruto swallowed hard. "You mean... this morning..."

"If I don't shed some tears, will your father accept me and my sister into your mansion?" Morrigan studied her nails insouciantly as she sat on the couch while Lilith settled herself beside her elder sister. "What can I say? Acting is my forte and being ostensible is what I do. I must say though, for being the reincarnation of Kyubi no Yoko, you're awfully naive."

Lilith giggled as Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Still..." Morrigan stood up and stared at the blonde with promiscuous glow shining in her jade coloured eyes. Caressing Naruto's reddening cheeks with her slender fingers, the succubus winked seductively at the boy. "You're cute. And you know what? I like cute things."

Nobody noticed Kalua had just snapped the fork in her hand.

"Uh... the food is getting cold." Naruto managed to slip away from Morrigan's clutches and prepared the food hastily. "L-Let's eat!"

Oblivious to the situation, Moka and Kokoa chirped in delight. "Supper party!"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Next morning...)

When Naruto was awoke, he was pressurised by a disturbing predicament. He had forgotten to usher his sisters to bed and they were all asleep in Akua's bedroom, cramping in her bed. Lying in the middle of the pile of sleeping maidens was the blonde, with Kokoa and Lilith hugging their bolster, which happened to be Naruto's right arm while Moka was grasping his left arm as a mean for comfort.

However, what was truly unsettling was the fact that Akua, Morrigan and Kalua were sleeping atop of his body, rendering him unable to move even the slightest. Flexing his neck upright, Naruto couldn't help but smiled at the girls' peaceful sleeping forms. Kalua was drooling on his shirt while Akua was biting Naruto's collar in her sleep and Morrigan was snoring softly. Unnervingly, the three girls' lips were at close proximity to his and he could feel the heat from their breath.

_"Note to self: no more supper party."_

Exhaling a exhausted breath, Naruto scanned the room and wrinkled his nose and brows. Dirty plates and bowls were tipped over and scattered randomly all over the chamber, leaving a repugnant odour lingering in the air. The blonde tried to raise his body, but the girls had his frame secured firmly onto the bed. Naruto sighed and whispered silently to Akua. "Psst... Akua-chan. Waky Wakey!"

"Aiya, shut up... and... sleep..." Akua fell back to sleep.

Naruto turned his attention to Kalua and licked his lips. "Kalua-chan. Kalua-chan!"

"I love... you... nii-chan..."

The blonde smiled. "I love you too, Kalua-chan. But right now, I really need to get out of this...conundrum."

Reluctantly, Naruto shifted his sights at Morrigan. _"Damn... I don't know her well-"_

Suddenly, the green haired succubus opened her eyes with an enchanting smile plastered on her face. "Good morning, cutie pie."

Naruto almost choked.

Morrigan giggled softly and tapped her finger on his lips playfully. "Not so loud. You'll wake your sisters up. We don't want that, do we?"

"Uh... yeah. Would you mind removing yourself from me?"

Pondering momentarily, Morrigan snickered in vivacity. "Why should I?"

"Because this is getting uncomfortable?"

"Great." Morrigan closed his eyes and nuzzled her cheek on Naruto's torso. "Now go back to sleep."

"D-Don't you feel sad... that your father-"

"I know what my daddy is planning to do. Rest assure, he will be safe." Morrigan smirked. "Now go back to sleep or there _will _be consequences."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Breakfast was joyous. Moka's favourite sandwich consisted of half melted cheese at the bottom section of the bread, half cooked beef resting on the middle layer with fresh lettuce lying atop of the meat. Moka loved such order and was significantly fussy with it. She knew, amongst her family members, only Naruto took note of her particular. Taking a small bite on the edge of her sandwich, Moka smiled happily.

Kokoa simply dug her spoon into her bowl of chocolate favoured cornflakes; unbeknownst to others, Kokoa favoured goat milk than ordinary milk. She bet her mother knew nothing about that.

Due to typical and sometimes disastrous clumsiness, Naruto had banned Kalua for indulging into culinary arts. However, she enjoyed pancakes for breakfast and preferred each crepe to be lightly cook with vague spots of brownness on it. She desired strawberry syrup and it must only cascade at four directions followed by two cubes of butter resting neatly on top of the highest crepe.

Since Naruto had been preparing his sisters' meals for years, it was only natural that he knew everything about them.

Still, Akua, Morrigan and Lilith were relatively new to the household.

So the blonde had no choice but to execute his talents and cooked a banquet for the girls.

Saying that they were enthusiastic was a mere understatement.

"I wish we have guests in our house everyday!" Kokoa dipped her skewer of chicken into the saucer of barbeque sauce and bit it with glee.

"Why?" Kalua was curious.

"So we can have a feast for breakfast everyday!" The vermillion haired vampire cried.

Moka nodded fervently. "Mmm!"

Naruto pouted in mock terror. "And I'll be tired as hell, you two devils."

Moka and Kokoa giggled.

"So, what do the three of you like?"

Akua smiled courteously. "Aiya, I'm not picky. I'm a survivor. I've already used to eating anything. But I do have a sweet tooth..."

Naruto grinned in understanding. "Got it. What about you, Morry-chan?"

_"Morry-chan? Where does this moniker come from? Heh. A player, perhaps?" _Morrigan smirked in exuberance at the query. "Unlike Akua-san, I am a picky person. You sure you can _handle_ me?"

Kalua broke the stainless steel fork within her grasp once again.

Ignorant of his situation, Naruto laughed nervously. "I hope so."

"Then I won't hold back." Morrigan smirked and articulated her words fluently and rapidly. "I detest oily food, junk food and processed food. I like seafood. In fact, I love lobsters. I don't like my lobster fried. I prefer it to be steamed within a pot without using seawater. I want it to spray with salt, garlic, not sliced but diced, celery, herbs and peppercorn. I love stir fried squid cooked by six cloves of garlic, olive oil and not peanut oil, celeries and pepper. I also love scallops marinated with white wine; remember not to overcook the scallops or else its texture will become very awful. I also love lasagne baked with salmon marinated by red wine. So, do you understand?"

Everybody was startled and nobody could register the succubus's words, except a grinning Naruto. He stood up, placed his hands behind his back before reciting everything. "Hmm... let see, you love lobster, squid, scallops, salmons and technically, everything about seafood. You despise oily, junk and processed food. You love your lobsters steam in a pot, not fried. The lobster must not soak with seawater. The ingredients for the dish are salt, diced garlic, celery, herbs and peppercorn. Squid should be stirred fried and cooked with six cloves of garlic, olive oil, celery and pepper. Scallops should be marinated with white wine. You didn't state how you would like it to be cooked but I guess the suggestion is steam. Lasagne should be baked with marinated salmon and the sauce is red wine. Am I not right?"

Morrigan paused for a while in shock before she clapped softly, clearly impressed. "Wow. Even my personal chef can't remember all of them. I must say, you'll make a good husband someday."

Kalua had broken her spoon.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "I have good memories. That doesn't mean anything. So, what is your desire, Lilith-chan? I hope it's not another cornucopia of wonder delights."

The blonde snuck an impassive gaze at Morrigan; she noticed it and blew a flying kiss.

"I just love tuna, that's all." Lilith tapped her chin in contemplation before a productive light bulb lightened up in her mind and she beamed. "And cheeseburger with extra cheese. Cranberry juice, soda and fruit punch. I also like pizza! They're yummy, especially the meatlovers! And fish burger with extra tartar sauce. I like potato wedges and chips as well! Me like bubble tea too!"

_"Great, one loves junk food and the other happens to be a fastidious eater. My life just gets better and better." _Naruto struggled to feign a smile. "No problem. Easy as pie."

"Oh! I love pie too!" Lilith chirped.

"Great." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sporadically, Gyokuro, dressed in her blue kimono, ambled gracefully into the kitchen and laid her pair of crimson eyes at two unknown entities. "Oh? Who might you be? I hope you're not another abomination, like them."

The orange haired vampire elder sneered as she shot nasty glares at a solemn Naruto, a vexing Moka and an annoyed Akua.

"G-Good morning, mother." Kokoa muttered; her eyes were downcast.

"Good morning, mother." Kalua smiled warily.

"Good morning, Satan." Akua smirked impishly.

Gyokuro kept an impassive feature and sat beside Morrigan. "So, who are you."

"The daughter of the demon lord who once humiliated you in Belial's 700th annual grand ceremony." Morrigan flipped her hair back away from her shoulder. "The name's Morrigan Aensland, Crown Princess of the 4th Hell."

"And I'm Lilith Aensland!"

Gyokuro stood up, clearly disgusted by her discovery. "So it's you, you illegitimate child of that pathetic demon."

"Moron." Morrigan smirked triumphantly and waved a finger provokingly at the elder vampire. "My sister and I are adopted. And if my father is pathetic, then you're ten time worst than him. After all, he isn't king for nothing."

Naruto gulped. _"This ain't going well..._"

"Y-You!"

"Me what?" Morrigan's devilish smirk widened by folds. "Getting all angry cos of lil' of me? Your pride sure sinks a new low, Gyo-chan."

Gyokuro growled vehemently at the succubus before she twirled around pompously and ambled away.

When silence had intruded the dining hall, Morrigan shifted her attention back at the group, only to see Moka staring at her with stars of admiration sparkling in her eyes, Naruto shaking his head disapprovingly and Akua giggling with joy. Kokoa and Kalua mere sighed.

"Hooray! Onee-chan, you're awesome!" Lilith cheered.

Morrigan winked.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro was venting in rage at her bedroom as she threw her cosmetics away from the table. "Unforgivable! That wretched girl..."

It was then a malevolent idea struck her. "Oh yes. There is a leaving party that will be held this Saturday. Great. I will specially invite Belial's councilmen. If my memory serves me well, they hate those girls' guts."

Grinning in delight, the vampire elder picked up her phone.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Finally. This chapter is completed. Gyokuro's plot of doom shall be revealed in next chapter!

Pairings (not decided):  
1.) NarutoXAkua  
2.) NarutoXMorrigan  
3.) NarutoXKalua  
4.) NarutoXMoka (The brother-and-sister relationship is nice but... I'm not sure if I want to bring the relationship to the next level.)  
5.) NarutoXMizore  
6.) NarutoXRuby  
7.) NarutoXHarem (This seems hard - I'm considering single pairings; they promote realism. Still... it might work, judging by the fact that Naruto is... you know...)  
8.) NarutoXSuggestion

Some of you might know that my mother is suffering cancer, and my grandfather is hospitalised a few weeks ago, but fortunately, they are both recovering well. Their conditions are ameliorating as we speak. I thank those of you who've prayed and supported my mother and grandfather's health. God shall bless your soul.

I am currently celebrating Chinese New Year so... Happy Chinese New Year to everybody!

Please review.


	4. A 'harmless' war of death!

Note to KnightX: Kokoa is just a little kid. Do you expect her English to be at the level of a professor? Seriously?

Note to readers: It has come to my attention that Akua's name is actually spelled as Akuha. Therefore, from now onwards, Akua will be named correctly as Akuha. If anybody has any factual evidences to claim otherwise, please tell me.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Issa had returned from his journey and ambled through the corridor. The shadows that casted onto the environment stirred before it morphed into a humanoid frame. The vampire lord sighed and turned his attention slightly to his side. "What is it?"

"Lady Gyokuro is scheming trouble." Naruto emerged from the darkness and followed his father from behind. "Morry-chan pissed her off this morning. Based on Lady Gyokuro's personality, she will definitely take revenge against her."

Issa smirked. "Morry-chan? Where did that come from?"

The blonde arched a perplexed brow. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'll handle Gyokuro. Anything else?"

"Let just say pandemonium strikes when we're not around."

"Wrong." Issa corrected. "Pandemonium strikes when Gyokuro is around."

"I don't get it. If you dislike Lady Gyokuro-"

"I don't dislike her. It's an arranged marriage. I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you can." Naruto was sceptic.

Issa's shoulder slumped as he sighed. "Fine. I do lust-"

"Don't say it!" Naruto clamped his ears shut. "I don't wanna hear it, lest it scars my life for the rest of eternity."

The vampire lord rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So… what about you and Belial? Did you get him talking?" Naruto scrutinised his father's facial features, profiling his emotions in the process.

"Yes. Apparently, his councils that he establishes are trying to get rid of his daughters. Those despicable ingrates believe that Morrigan and Lilith are the cause of apocalypse in hell. Well, paranoia is sometimes a bother. They believe the girls are Satan incarnations and want a piece of them. Complication, malfeasance, whatever. Indulge too much in corruptions and you get a migraine. Troublesome but sad."

"Hell has apocalypse?" Naruto was dumbstruck. "That's new."

"Apparently they do. When heaven and hell have petty fights, usually many innocent people die. Gotta wonder, what's the difference between both of them."

"You don't like either of them, do you?" Naruto spoke solemnly as he walked through the hallway with his father; there were only the klick-klack sound reveberating from their derby shoes and their succinct debate that echoes through the entire hall that presented the tranquillity of their mood. "Well, when you live for a couple of centuries and then witness a legion of seething hypocrites coming up with innovative ideas about ending conflicts that involve with mass genocide, you tend to detest them."

The blonde shrugged. "Fair enough. Still didn't explain why Belial is running away from his kingdom."

"You make stringent rules then you're expected to follow them by the letter." Issa sighed. "It's a double-edge sword. He loves his daughter too much. Unfortunately, his councilmen are... infuriated. Therefore, he gives his precious children to me and hide himself. Inevitably, the 4th Hell is facing anarchy. Let us forget about that and concentrate on the situation at hand. Three years ago, you told me that you wanted to intensify your training regiment in order to augment your strength by unspeakable folds. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Naruto halted on his tracks and stared at his father curiously. "What about it. You did give me hell back then."

"That's justified. That's why I'm handing you another proposal." Issa grinned. "I'm going to raise the difficulty level."

"Whoa, whoa!" The blonde raised a hand for a pause. "Are you serious?"

Issa rolled his eyes. "No, I'm being incredibly sarcastic."

Naruto contemplated momentarily before he conceded. "I'll do it."

"Good." The vampire lord bended down to meet his surrogate son's pair of cerulean eyes. "But I must warn you, you haven't seen hell yet."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

In the training chamber, Issa sat in serenity on his throne and took a casual sip from his cup of wine. "Naruto, this chamber is sealed with magic. It will suppress all of your demonic power into the core of your soul. You are now an ordinary human."

Naruto flexed his wrist, checked the blade that was fastened on his back and cracked his neck. "I understand."

"This principle is to let you endure pain. By embracing pain, you will understand the concept of battle. By acknowledging pain, you will comprehend the manipulation of both horror and might. Remember, my son, suffering exist... because hatred and weakness exist."

The vampire lord presented a mat that protruded numerous spikes. "From now on, you will do your push-ups with this."

Naruto examined the spike mat uninterestedly.

"I will train you to heighten your senses. In desperate crisis, your senses are your tools for victory. You will be blindfolded throughout the training session."

A butler, carrying a tray of black cloth, walked forward and displayed the item to Naruto. The blonde seized the fabric and wrapped it around his eyes.

"Without the aid of your regeneration abilities, you cannot afford to be injured. This training will teach you how to be nimble. You will learn to master the art of espionage and stealth. I will train you into a weapon of devastation." Issa snapped his fingers and five demonic beasts manifested their grotesque forms before Naruto, surrounding him in a death trap. "I have summoned the demons from hell to train you, Naruto. This is not a combat simulation. This is the real deal. If you die... well, you die. Let us begin your training."

Without hesitation, the blonde unsheathed his twin blades from his back, twirled both of his swords in proficient flexibility before gripping them in a firm clutch. Through the black cloth, a pair of vermillion glows emanated sinisterly from Naruto's eyes. "Let's go."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath. _"To calm one's emotion is to control one's soul. To utilise Jigen-Tou, one must learn how to channel one's demonic energy effectively and release it on the spur of moment."_

Opening her crimson pair of eyes abruptly, Akuha swung her arms in static blurs. Slashes of energy were launched at allocated directions and they blitzed through the wooden pillars before severing them into halves. Akuha massaged her wrist and sighed. "Still need a little more work. Oh, by the way, you can come out now."

Kalua emerged from the darkness as she placed a hand on her hip. "I'm here to settle our scores."

Cracking her knuckles, the blonde vampire snarled. "Prepare to die."

"Oh?" Akuha grinned deviously. "Didn't Naru-nii mention something about harmony-"

"Screw that!" Kalua's eyes illuminated a sinister vermillion. "I have enough of you and your nonsense."

"I smell jealousy!" The eldest sister tilted her head upwards and whistled. "You too. Come out now."

Bats flying from all directions swirled on the ceiling and slowly merged together to morph into the frame of Morrigan Aensland. She sat on an unbroken pillar, cross leg, and applauded with mock impress. "Nice. You smell me, even when I suppress my presence to the minimum. You sure know more than you show, Akuha Shuzen, Black Devil of the Underworld."

Akuha toyed with her black fringe and smirked. "Morrigan Aensland. Your younger sister, Lilith Aensland is actually an illusion. Or should I say... a reciprocal of your power. You were born with overwhelming demonic energy within you. There was so much power store within the core of your soul that it would become disastrous if nobody does something about it. Your adoptive father, Belial, solves your predicament by separating your powers. 1/3 into Belial himself. 1/3 stores safely inside you and the remaining portion into nothingness. However, that nothingness soon evolves with a conscience. That evolution... is your little sister."

Morrigan smiled subtly. "You know too much, Akuha."

Kalua narrowed her eyes viciously at Morrigan. "Speaking of which, I don't like you too."

"Finally showing your true self, Kalua Shuzen. Like us, you don't want to share. You're selfish, just like Akuha. Just like... me." Morrigan snickered when the blonde vampire blushed.

"S-Shut up!"

"Oh? You're finally admitting to your lascivious desire." The succubus guffawed in victory.

"Shut up, succubus!" Kalua growled.

"Wrong." Akuha interjected. "Morrigan is not really a succubus. Well, she is but…"

Widening her eyes in shock, Kalua twirled around and faced her elder sister sceptically. "What are you talking about? She's a-"

"She's a crossbreed between a vampire and a succubus. A hybrid." Akuha licked her lips. "That makes her even more powerful. However, it is a crime to unite both bloods together since it tarnishes the pride of the vampire ancestry. That makes you an abomination in the eyes of the ignorant. But to me... you're just another formidable challenger. Still, that's the reason why your father's council despises you, am I right?"

Morrigan gradually descended onto the ground gracefully and smiled. Kalua, however, was petrified at her discovery of Morrigan's secret identity. "You're..."

"Aiya, you're trying to restore your powers. That's why you're here, right?" The dark haired vampire tilted her head sideways and stared at the insouciant Morrigan laxly.

"Correct. You're really smart, Akuha. No wonder they call you the Black Devil. You're not just infamous for your strength, but your wittiness as well." The succubus sighed melodramatically. "There are only three ways for me to regain back all of my lost powers. When my body reaches maturity, I will be able to sustain what's rightfully mine. Firstly, I have to destroy both Lilith and my father to gain back my lost powers. That's the fastest way but it is not impeccable. I will never resort in killing my sister just to gain back my power. So that option is out."

Kalua stroked her chin in contemplation and nodded in understanding. "So, what's the other two?"

"Second option... too annoying. I will have to wait a hundred years of hibernation just to regain all of my powers. Too long and I don't have the patience to wait for that long." Morrigan's smirk widened. "The only plausible option that doesn't inflict any collateral damage or requires an eternity just to retrieve all of my lost powers... is to find a mate whose strength doubles that of mine."

Akuha and Kalua were struck by realisation as they understood Morrigan's implication. "Y-You mean..."

"That's right. The late conqueror of hell, Kyubi no Yoko. I'm here for Naruto Shuzen, the reincarnation of that demonic beast."

"You!" Kalua gritted her teeth in exasperation. "You're just using nii-chan for your own ambition!"

The succubus shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really. He's kind, cute and almost perfect in many ways. An ideal mate. Almost irresistible. That's why I'm not going to let a treasure like Naruto slips off my hands that easily. Listen well and clear, girls, he's mine. Plain and simple."

Kalua furrowed her brow in disgust. "You're too much! I won't forgive you for using nii-chan like this!"

In the midst of rage, the blonde vampire dashed forward blindly and lashed her fist at Morrigan. The succubus smirked triumphantly before performing a few acrobatic flips and delivered multiple kicks at Kalua, sending the blonde vampire soaring to the adjacent wall. Akuha giggled in excitement and vanished into a static blur, only to reappear before Morrigan with her palm on the succubus's stomach. _"N-No! What speed-"_

Spontaneously, Morrigan was thrown brutally onto the opposing wall by a powerful shockwave expelled from Akuha's palm and the succubus deformed a crater on the wall.

Akuha dusted her hands and smirked. "You're right, Morrigan. Naruto is a debonair individual. An ideal mate. He will be a perfect hus-"

The black haired vampire paused in her speech when she heard sobs. Scanning her vicinity, Akuha noted that the sniffs and cries were emitted from Kalua's crash site. The smoke stirred abruptly and there stood Kalua with tears cascading the curvature of her redden cheeks. "I... I hate the both of you!"

Akuha blinked dumbly. _"She's pulling a tantrum? But why?"  
_  
Suddenly, Kalua disappeared, leaving a trail of wind at her vacated spot. Switching her sights upwards, Akuha saw Kalua descending at her with wrathful intent glowing from her eyes. _"I get it. Those tears of hers... it wasn't from despair. No. Those tears represent her resolve. It is her atonement for her imminent sins. She is going to become utterly merciless in her killings. She has finally made the decision to decapitate her opponent without hesitation. What a paradox. And to think that Naru-nii believes she has the purest soul amongst us. Heh."_

The blonde vampire sped at her eldest sister and stormed her foot on her. Akuha evaded the assault but the aftershock wounded her. Clutching her midriff, Akuha grinned haughtily. "Kalua-chan, this is totally unexpected. Your strength is... crazy."

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me, Akuha-chan." Morrigan animated her frame behind a startled Akuha. The black haired vampire leaped away, but she was unable to avoid a few slashes that embedded on her arms. Akuha landed on the other side of the chamber and panted tediously. Assaying her injuries, Akuha licked the dripping blood from her arm and smirked. "Aiya, I was careless. You caught me from behind. But that won't happen twice. Oh, don't forget about her."

Akuha pointed a finger beside Morrigan and the succubus swiftly ducked from a spinning kick delivered by Kalua. The blonde vampire unleashed a barrage of powerful punches and kicks before her last strike broke through Morrigan's defence. The succubus winced in agony as her arms hurt from the devastating assault before she was forced to skid backwards. _"What ridiculous strength! And to think she is capable of such monstrous strength... Akuha is fast and lethal but Kalua is quick and strong. Scary, scary... What a scary combination. And to think that their brother is stronger than them combine... how intriguing..."_

"Payback time!" Akuha materialised behind Morrigan and shot a kick at the succubus's waist. Adroitly, Morrigan had already anticipated the assault and defended the strike by hoisting her leg up in mid-air for defence. During the chaotic collision from their berserk clashes, Kalua dropped in between them with a violent deposition and joined the rivalry.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Sidestepping from an attempted slash, Naruto swung his blade vertically upwards, successfully cleaving the demon into halves. Swerving his attention to the roar of another approaching demon, the blonde dashed forward, jumped to the sky and landed behind the vile creature. The demon convulsed slightly before vaporising into bloody mist. Sheathing his blade in style, Naruto stifled his laboured breath and turned his attention at his father with a calm composure. "They're dead. What's next?"

Issa clapped and more demons came into existence. "You've just eradicated 400 demons from hell. Good job. You have 600 more to go."

"Just bring them all here."

"Why?" The vampire lord arched a brow.

"It will be a waste of time killing one hundred of them at a time. Just do it."

Issa smirked. "Very well."

With a snap of his fingers, a horde of demons rose from the ground.

Naruto merely licked his lips and twitched his fingers. Spreading his palm wide, azure flames ignited brilliantly. "It's show time."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Hey! Kokoa-chan, have you seen onii-sama- What are you doing?" Moka stared at the strange scene before her. Kokoa, the boisterous child of the family, was having tea ceremony with Lilith at the main hall.

"I'm having tea party. Care to join?" Kokoa took a sip from her cup of steaming beverage and sighed contently.

Moka thought for a while and shrugged. "I don't see why not."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Hyah!" Kalua pummelled the ground with a menacing fist, shaking the chamber with tremendous quakes. Akuha did a few back-flips to avoid the impact and dexterously swung her arms, discharging energised waves at her blonde sister. Morrigan swept down from the sky and rammed Akuha with a sudden burst of acceleration, knocking the black haired vampire onto the ground before she ascended to the sky once more. Kalua had already dodged all of the dangerous projectiles from her elder sister and leaped to the sky.

Morrigan was flabbergasted when Kalua's speed increased dramatically. In a spur of moment, the blonde vampire was already behind the succubus. Losing any chance for defence, Morrigan was struck by a powerful kick from Kalua and she fell onto the ground, blasting another crater and explosion at its aftermath. Akuha seized the opportunity and jumped to her feet before darting towards her blonde sister with vicious conviction; everything in Akuha's view was a blurry pause of motion as she ripped the fabric of time and disappeared in a blast of sonic shock.

_"Oh no! I can't see her anymore! She's too fast-" _

"Jigen-Tou: Jinsoku Ansatsu!" **(Dimensional Blade: Swift Assassination!)**

Akuha had materialised her frame beside Kalua in a crouching stance and her arm, coated with lethal dose of malevolent energy, was readied to strike.

"Shadow Blade!"

Unexpectedly, tendrils of black whips encompassed with dark aura thrust towards Akuha and struck the oblivious dark haired vampire. Kalua blinked as her cognition allowed her to perceive everything after her elder sister crashed at an adjacent wall. Remorselessly, Kalua snatched all of the launched whips before it could retract and pulled them with tremendous force. Morrigan yelped as she was thrown by Kalua's enormously enhanced strength and sailed through the atmosphere at the blonde vampire.

With a clothesline from hell by Kalua, Morrigan slammed onto the unforgiving ground in a horrendous impact and thick flakes of dark smoke arose.

Recovered from the previous assault, Akuha blitzed away from the crumbly debris before reappearing behind her blonde sister. Without hesitation, the black haired vampire sent a devastating kick at Kalua's waist, successfully hurling the blonde vampire soaring through another wall and the outcome was disastrous as another defenceless wall was demolished. Akuha smirked as she saw Morrigan lying beneath her feat, almost unconscious. The black haired vampire gripped the succubus's throat and hoisted her in mid-air. "Morrigan, Morrigan, Morrigan, look at you now. How pathetic. And to think that you're the crown princess of Belial's kingdom. How disappointing."

Morrigan's lips simply crept up a weak smile. "G… Gotcha… Soul Cannon."

A blinding light flashed and everything went white for Akuha.

In the ruined chamber lied three motionless girls who had reached their limits. They were completely exhausted and held no more energy to move.

The outcome was a draw.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Moka, Lilith and Kokoa sat in perfect tranquillity as seemingly quakes shook the mansion horrifying while the girls simply sipped their tea, completely nonchalant on the ordeal. When the shaking was over, Lilith placed her cup down gently on the saucer and smiled. "Look like our sisters have finished their battle. Should we inform Naruto?"

The redhead vampire giggled. "Nah. He went training with daddy. Let's not disturb him."

"Okie."

"Disturb me?" The three girls jolted in fright as they snapped their attention at their backs, only to see Naruto smiling at them. "Wassup?"

"Uh…" The girls fidgeted. "Morri-nee… is fighting with your sisters in that chamber."

Lilith pointed a shaky finger at the door beside them.

Naruto widened his eyes in horror before he barged into the chamber.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A few days later…)

Dicing the onion in the kitchen, Naruto whistled delightfully as he placed the knife on his side and poured the content onto a bowl. Twirling the kitchen knife with utmost grace, Naruto dragged a carrot onto the chopping board and sliced it into perfect pieces in a blink of an eye. The blonde paused when he sensed a familiar disturbance within his sensory radar. Washing his hands from the tap water, Naruto twirled the faucet shut and turned his sights back to the doorway.

Gyokuro stood there apathetically, surveying Naruto's emotionless feature and growled. "Where is my daughter?"

"Who may you be asking, Lady Gyokuro?"

"Stop playing mind games with me, you filth! Where is Kalua?"

"It has been three days, hasn't it?" Naruto sighed. "You didn't know what happen three days ago, huh? And even during these three days time spam, you didn't bother to care what happen?"

"I did not give you the permission to be snarky, abomination. Now tell me where my Kalua is." Gyokuro growled. "I need her."

The blonde averted his eyes away. "She's not well."

Gyokuro stormed her foot on the ground angrily. "That useless girl! Never mind. I'll have others to do the job for me."

Naruto shrugged as he returned to his workstation while Gyokuro left the kitchen. "And she didn't even bother to ask what happen to her own daughter."

Tossing the bowl of diced onion and sliced carrot into the pot of soup, along with a cup of vegetable stock, Naruto took a spoon and stirred the boiling liquid.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Holding a tray of food, Naruto walked quietly into his bedroom and sighed when he noticed Moka, Lilith and Kokoa were giggling with a blaring tone on the corner of the room while their elder sisters were asleep peacefully on his gigantic bed. Naruto whispered at his younger sisters. "Hey, keep your volume down. Your sisters are sleeping."

"Okay!" The girls chirped joyously and ran out of the room. Naruto shook his head and gently placed the tray on a table. The blonde exhaled a tired breath as he watched Akuha, Morrigan and Kalua sleeping peacefully on his gigantic bed. Their chests heaved occasionally and Naruto heightened his apprehension of sound and detected the normalcy of their heartbeats. Sighing in relief, Naruto took the hot towel from the basin of steaming water and covered each of their foreheads.

Approaching the tray of food, Naruto took the bowl of minestrone and sat beside the girls. "Guess I've to feed the three of them again."

The door creaked open and Akasha stepped in meekly. "N-Naruto… can I have a word with you?"

Naruto nodded and obliged.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Closing the door shut silently, Naruto switched his impassive sight at Akasha and smiled. "Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you about-"

"Moka-chan?"

"…Yes. About her… I… I was rude to her-"

"And she's devastated." Naruto continued. "She seems to hate you but that's not really what she wants. She's waiting, you know?"

"I know… I just…"

"You feel upset, mostly disgraceful of your actions because you just realise that you have wronged your own daughter. You're impulsive and now you feel… grief?"

Akasha sighed as she grimaced. "You read me like a book."

"I'm your son." Naruto smiled. "So, what do you need of me? Help you persuade her to forgive you?"

"…Y-Yes…"

"No." The blonde concluded, much to his mother's surprise. "This is between you and Moka-chan. I cannot do anything to help if you're not willing to do something about it. The most I can do is to give her some words of advice. The rest is still up to you."

"I just… I'm really sorry. I shouldn't hit her… I'm sorry…"

"Well, don't tell me that. Tell her." Naruto pointed a finger behind Akasha and the pink haired vampire elder swirled around, only to see a stiffened Moka hiding partially behind a wall.

"Oh… Moka, I… I'm sorry." Akasha dropped her head apologetically.

"Mommy…"

Naruto smiled at her mother and beckoned at her to move forward. "I'll leave the two of you be."

In return, Akasha nodded at her son with gratitude before she ambled towards Moka and embraced her firmly.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Twirling the doorknob, Naruto entered his bedroom and was startled beyond cognition. Akuha, Morrigan and Kalua were seating atop of his bed with smiles that scintillated mischief. Wagging a finger at Naruto, Akuha winked playfully at her brother. "Aww, you're such a nice cutie. You've done more than just a huge favour for Lady Akasha and little Moka-chan. Aiya, I'm sure they'll be grateful to you!"

"Y-You heard our conversation? W-Wait! Stop! Hold on a sec! When are the three of you awake?"

"Since last night." Morrigan shrugged. "But since you're so nice to us and even spoon-feed us delicious meals when we're unconscious, we just… couldn't resist teasing you a bit!"

"Couldn't resist… teasing me?" Naruto gaped in disbelief. "I was worried for the three of you for three days and three nights and that's your excuse?"

"It's not really an excuse." The succubus corrected. "It's a fact."

"Actually, we're ambivalent about the whole tricking you thingy… but we want to test your sincerity and devotion to us!" Kalua beamed. "So..."

Naruto, for once, didn't smile. He retained an eerily calm composure and walked out of the chamber.

"Uh… oops?" Morrigan covered her lips with her fingers. "I think he's really angry."

"It's all your fault." Kalua pointed an accusing finger at the succubus.

"My fault?" Morrigan arched a brow. "If my memory serves me right, you suggested it."

"I was only joking! It was just a facetious statement!" Kalua pouted. "And now nii-chan is mad at us."

Akuha scratched her redden cheeks with a finger and smiled. "At least we know he cares for us deeply."

"All the more reason why I find him so… desirable." Morrigan smiled.

"Nii-chan doesn't belong to the two of you."

Akuha and Morrigan simply stuck their tongues out at the blonde vampire.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

The night brought gentle breeze through the castle and Naruto was seating solely on the rooftop, gazing at the moon light shining like a lustrous pearl in the heavens, surrounded by its retinue of shimmering stars. "The moon is huge today."

Kokoa popped her heads out and hid behind the chimney, located directly behind her brother.

"You can come out now, Kokoa-chan."

The redhead vampire chuckled in embarrassment and walked out from the shadows. "You caught me again, onii-chan."

"You're always poor at hiding your presence." Naruto patted the vacant spot beside him and smiled. "Come, seat with me."

"Umm!" Kokoa nodded and jumped onto the seat.

Catching a glimpse of Kokoa's shivering frame and the thin fabric she's wearing, Naruto sighed and removed his jacket before draping it over his youngest sister's shoulder. "It's cold outside. You should bring a sweater with you."

"I don't need sweater!" Kokoa chirped. "Because I know… onii-chan will take care of me!"

"I can't take care of you forever. One day, you will grow up and you will have to learn to take care of yourself." Naruto explained while his eyes were fixated at the mesmerising, yet soporific moonlight.

"No!" The redhead vampire hugged her brother tightly on his waist. "I want to marry onii-chan when I grow up!"

Naruto chuckled with amusement. "Kokoa-chan, your love for me is that of a… family love. I'm sure when you grow up you will meet a man who you will truly love. These two loves are different."

"Why will it be different? I love onii-chan and I want to be with onii-chan forever."

"We'll see. It's rather late now, isn't it? Time to go to bed!" Naruto hoisted his sister up in a bridal style fashion and leaped to the balcony. Kokoa nuzzled her cheeks on the blonde's chest and giggled. "I want to sleep with onii-chan!"

"Trust me, in 10 years time, you will know that sounds so wrong. I'll bring you to your room. You're a big girl now. Gotta learn to sleep alone."

Kokoa merely whined.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A few days later…)

The grand ceremony, to the vampire princesses, was a boring event, especially when Gyokuro was the host. The four sisters wore exquisite dresses that matched their respective colour; Akuha's favourite colour was obviously black and her dress reeked of inauspiciousness, Kalua adorned herself with a alluring silver dress that displayed a sense of autocratic royalty while Moka chose a violet dress that exhibited her elegance. Lastly, Kokoa wore a red dress that symbolised her purity.

Their participation was that of reluctance and they were genuinely surprised that Morrigan and Lilith were invited.

Naruto, typically, followed his father, the eulogising emperor of the vampire kingdom whenever there was a party while maintaining a watchful eye on his sisters, lest a hazardous calamity intervened. The blonde was dressed with a white blazer and magenta coloured lapel, along with a black shirt underneath his jacket and dark pants with polished leather shoes. Sniffing the atmosphere, Naruto blanched. "Dad, something's not right here."

"Yeah. What's with the sudden rise of attendances? The crowd is distasteful." Issa deadpanned.

"I think Lady Gyokuro is up to something."

"Well, it's her last day in the mansion. She's opting to be up to something." The vampire lord rolled his eyes. "It's only natural."

Meanwhile, the four sisters were greeted by Morrigan and Lilith.

"Hello, we meet again." Morrigan smirked.

"You live here. We meet almost every day, unfortunately." Akuha returned the smile.

"Yes, rather unfortunate indeed." The succubus winked.

"Oh? Aren't you Morrigan Aensland?" A man stepped into the conversation and glared furiously at Morrigan. "And you, Lilith Aensland. How dare you show yourself here? In this place? You, of no rank of nobility shall not step into this sacred land!"

Lilith was sweating as she hid behind her elder sister, blatantly stupefied by the sudden appearance of the man. "O-Onee-chan…"

Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she scowled viciously at the intruder. "Councilman, didn't know you will be here."

"Hey look!" The councilman of Belial's kingdom bellowed. "It's Morrigan Aensland, an accursed abomination whose very existence ruined our kingdom has dared to show herself here!"

The crowds stirred and Morrigan beckoned Lilith to run away. The younger succubus was reluctant and refused to step away from her elder sister. Morrigan had no choice but to push Lilith to Akuha; she would be damned if she let her younger sister be refuted and condemned by the gathering councilmen of her castle. "I was invited?"

"Invited? Bemusing. Madam Gyokuro, I believe an explanation is required."

Gyokuro masqueraded a stun expression as she blinked innocently at her guests. "My sincere apologies, gentlemen, but I have no idea whatsoever of this filth's existence in my party. This is unacceptable. I will get to the truth of all this. Tell me, wretched girl, who has the nerve to replicate my presence and forged a fake invitation letter to you? Or are you just a gatecrasher?"

"Firstly, I was invited by you, you mad woman. And secondly, I don't give a damn about your stupid-"

"Silence! Sickening plague! Your likes are not welcome here!" A plate of spaghetti was thrown brutally at Morrigan's face and it shattered into pieces upon collision; the four vampire sisters gasped and Lilith cringed. Wiping the broken pieces of plate away from her face, the succubus growled. Her emerald pair of eyes was filled with contempt and animosity against the councilmen that her hatred could triumph over their ludicrous umbrage.

"That's it? That's all you got?" Morrigan clenched her trembling fist as she gritted her teeth with resentment. "Why don't you give me your best shot? Go on! Do it!"

Barbarically, the councilmen used food as their weapons and threw at the succubus while Gyokuro was smiling at her petty victory; watching how the baleful men humiliated Morrigan brought her joy. They grabbed anything within their range and tossed it at a defenceless Morrigan who chose not to retaliate. They didn't stop when the succubus collapsed onto the ground, coughing relentlessly while they continued their pernicious torture with nefarious joy; Lilith could only watch helplessly on the sideline.

_"I have enough of this. I just… I just… I just want to get away from his torment… Daddy… somebody… anybody… please help me… I can't endure this treatment anymore… I know nobody is going to save me… not when daddy is gone. But just… somebody… somebody just help me!"_

"Fuck off!"

_"N… Naruto?"_

Naruto stormed into the crowd and seized a table before slamming it onto one of the councilmen. Perceiving danger, Naruto grabbed the edge of a flying chair adroitly, halting its velocity and glared at the culprit. Some of the antagonists were quavering in fear while others stood firm. Simultaneously, they threw plates of food at a motionless Naruto. Within split seconds, the offending objects ignited into flames and swiftly turned to ashes. The blonde walked towards the retreating crowd, his eyes were glowing off an ominous crimson.

One of the men charged forward with a war cry but Naruto was calm; when the enemy was near, the blonde simply stepped onto his victim's foot, crushing his bone into bits in the process and it earned Naruto a scream of agony from the writhing councilman. Another enemy lunged at Naruto and threw a fist forward. The blonde caught the assaulting punch agilely before cracking the councilman's wrist. In a spur of moment, Naruto had gripped the man's neck and strangled him in a chokehold, raising him in the air while eyeing him predatorily.

Gyokuro stepped forward and was seething. "What absurdity! I did not give you any permission to harm my guest, you filth! Unhand my guest this instance!"

Without acknowledging Gyokuro's statement, Naruto threw the councilman away and the antagonist flew through the window.

Naruto turned his attention back to Morrigan and knelt beside her lithe frame before wrapping his arms around her, carrying her up in a bridal style manner. "I'm sorry things turn out this way."

"Y-You hate me too, don't you? I'm an abomina-"

"No, you're not! You're Morrigan-"

"I'm… I'm not… an abomi… nation…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll bring you to your room."

The rest of the councilmen blurted out, albeit fearfully. "H-Hand her over! You've no authority over-"

"Shut up, you filthy old goats." Smokes suddenly rose from the corner of Naruto's lips as his illuminating pair of eyes glared vehemently at the councilmen. "She's not an object. You don't own her. Now leave our premise or I'll make it happen."

The blonde spun around gracefully and walked away.

"Y-You still…" Morrigan coughed, regardless, she continued. "You still don't be… lieve me, don't… you?"

"I believe you. I said I believe you! Just… be quiet."

The succubus sobbed into Naruto's chest, pouring her years of grievance into the blonde's heart. Lilith followed quietly behind her sister's saviour.

Akuha smiled at the scene while Kalua sighed. _"That is probably what is so charming about him."_

Moka and Kokoa were simply marvelled by their brother's sudden ferocity. _"Onii-chan/sama is so cool!"  
_  
In the end, Gyokuro had lost.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Yosh! Naruto's springtime of youth and manliness deserve praises! Yosh! We should lighten our flames of youth and shine brightly like the youthful sun!

Chapter 4 – accomplished!

Yes! Gyokuro is finally gone. I'm not sure if she will be back. It depends… hehe

Pairings undecided.  
1.)NarutoXAkuha  
2.)NarutoXKalua (She is getting really jealous… I suppose.)  
3.)NarutoXMoka  
4.)NarutoXMorrigan  
5.)NarutoXMizore  
6.)NarutoXRuby  
7.)NarutoXSuggestion from other anime (demoness preferably)  
8.)NarutoXHarem (Like I said before, I wish to promote realism but some readers are arguing that Naruto is a demon and… well… he's not human.)

Please review and share your youthfulness with me!


	5. I'll turn Monster for Them!

Author note to Youth Man: I admit that I'm not youthful for not updating this story within a week. I have no choice but to tie my hand behind my back and write the next chapter. Yosh! The power of Youth compels me!

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto sighed as he drained the dirtied water from the towel into a basin. Rummaging the closet, the blonde dragged out a new towel and cleaned Morrigan's face. Her eyes were lifeless; it was comprehensible, after all, Naruto shared similar fate such as her. After Morrigan's delicate face and her slender pair of hands and legs were cleansed, Naruto knew the next part was going to be embarrassing. He had to remove the stained attire of clothing from Morrigan and that required him to do it for her.

Closing his eyes gently, the blonde navigated himself clumsily to the zip behind the succubus's dress and dragged it downwards. Unfurling the sides of her dress, Naruto allowed the clothes to drop onto the floor. His hands accidentally brush over the smooth complexion of Morrigan's soft skin and retracted his hands away immediately. The blonde had to admit that Morrigan was beautiful and her enchanting features were intoxicating, even for a young girl at her age; her grace was scintillating perfection.

Reaching out for the succubus's sleepwear, Naruto slipped it over her head and adorned the piece of pink clothing on her. Satisfied with his work, Naruto swept the succubus off her feet and smiled benignly at the distressed girl. "Here. We're all done. Time for bed."

Tucking the succubus down on her bed cautiously, Naruto pulled the bed sheet over Morrigan's lithe frame and caressed her pink cheeks. "Good night."

Before the blonde spun around, the succubus had seized his wrist, halting his momentum. "P-Please… can you stay here for a while?"

Naruto sat on the chair beside Morrigan's bed and grasped her soft fingers. "It's fine. I'll stay here until you sleep."

"D-Do you understand how it feels?" Tears started to form within the succubus's pair of livid eyes as she stared at Naruto. "To be an outcast? To be glared at every time you step out of your own house?"

The blonde was quiet, listening to Morrigan's morbid confession.

"Do you know how it feels to be spat at? I was the symbol of hatred… I was the union of both bloods. I am a succubus… and a vampire… do you know how it feels to be denied what's rightfully mine? My father took away most of my powers when I was a child and locked them up! Like throwing coins into a safety deposit box! He made my younger sister who I swore to protect. Lilith is all I have now." Morrigan choked in her sobs, unaware that her despair had stirred the weather.

Melancholy currents of dark cloud hovered above the castle; their rotations were violent and strong, repulsing thunder bolts furiously at the soil of the earthen plates while repressing its urge to rain.

Naruto averted his eyes to the thunderstorm through the window before switching his sights at a trembling Morrigan. _"Her powers are growing… but to think that her moods have proportionate effects to the weather… What will happen if she regains all of her powers?"_

"You don't understand anything at all!" Morrigan screamed furiously at an apathetic Naruto. "You live your life in a fantasy, Naruto! You know nothing about pain."

"I do-"

"You don't!"

"I understand how it hurts." The blonde stared at his hands grimly. "I'm a kitsune demon. I don't even belong in this castle. I'm an outcast in this family. To be honest, I don't even know if father treats me as his own son. It's not like he needs to do it anyway. In fact, I'll understand if my sisters don't regard me as their brother. The vampire council despises me because of my identity. Sometimes I hope I should just die to end this misery. The pain of being ostracised by society is painful. Something that hurts even more than physical affliction."

Morrigan blinked as Naruto wiped the tear stains on her cheeks with his sleeves and sighed. "We're both outcasts. I guess you have a dependable friend now who can truly understand your pain, huh?"

"I can't really tell if you're what you say."

"We all wear a mask to hide our pain." Naruto grinned. "I was born without any parents. I don't even know who my parents are, even though I know father is hiding their identities from me. It's like I have no biological mother or father to begin with. They say I'm the Kyubi's reincarnation. To be honest with you, there is no such thing as being Kyubi's reincarnation. I've done my own research. But that's another story for another day. So don't be upset, okay? I promise, as long as I live, I'll protect you."

"Can you protect me?" The succubus pouted. "There are many monsters out there trying to get a piece of me."

"I've endured terrible things more than you know. I'm sure protecting a fair maiden like you will be simple."

Morrigan couldn't help but blushed. "We'll see."

However, the succubus had engraved a certain memory about Naruto's past into her brain.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Next morning…)

When Morrigan woke up from her sleep, she was enveloped with a pleasant aroma. Seating up groggily, the green haired succubus wiped her eyes and allowed her visions to adjust to the brightness of her room. There was a tray of food beside her and she beamed upon recognising the delicacy. "Steam lobsters marinated with great gravy and delicious eggs and vegetable. That's definitely something for a fancy breakfast."

"I figure you might need something like that." Naruto voiced his opinion as he was settled comfortably beside Morrigan's bed. "You look down yesterday. I've to wake myself up 4.30 am in the morning just to prepare you this dish, princess."

The succubus giggled in flattery. "You humour me, my dear. I _am _a princess. In fact, Crown Princess of the 4th Hell, Morrigan Aensland at your service."

"Yes, yes, save me the introduction. I know who you are, my princess." Naruto elaborated melodramatically as he threw his hands wide opened grandly. "Eat while it's hot. You'll be wasting good food if you don't take a bite now. It's now or never."

Morrigan picked up her cutleries and sliced a chunk of white meat from the lobster before putting it into her mouth. Chewing slowly, enjoying the sensational taste of the soft meat of the lobster, the green haired succubus smiled in contentment. "Umm hmm! Nice. You're really a chef. For someone at your calibre, you are qualified to work in a four star hotel as their chef's assistant. Keep up the good work and I'll make you my_ assistant _one day."

The blonde chortled. _"It looks like Morry-chan is back to her normal self. I'm glad my effort isn't a waste after all."_

Lilith was hiding behind the door to her sister's bedroom, giggling joyously at Morrigan's cheerfulness and her interaction with the blonde. "I guess coming here is a good idea. Naruto-sama is so cute! Oh! Tea time! Gotta meet with Kokoa-chan for some nice tea. Good luck, onee-sama. I'm rooting for you and Naruto-sama as a couple."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(3 years later – Naruto's age: 12)

Naruto was seating in the leather chair of his father's office, with Issa standing beside him, directing him instructions on handling paperwork. The vampire lord had plans to allow his prodigious and loyal surrogate son to tend over their business that resided within the world of the living. Issa had established a multibillion monopoly within the human's realm and he was compelled to travel through dimensions to attend various meetings or maintaining order within his company. Issa's financial empire was named, ZeptoTech and its role was the development of modern technology.

It was a tedious procedure and Issa wished for Naruto to inherit his business over at the human's territory. Much to his pleasure, the blonde was a pioneer when it came to business. He was an extraordinaire, soaking information and knowledge from the vampire lord within minutes.

Circling a portion of the whiteboard with his marker, Issa exclaimed. "Over the years, humanity is well known for one thing. Greed. And that is essential when it comes down to business or the stock market. Knowing both your business and the stock market is just the exoskeleton to the beginning of making substantial profits. I've made my own observations, Naruto. Weapons like guns are not dangerous. They are just tools for violence. The pen that you're holding is dangerous. It is the real weapon of despondency and chaos."

Naruto stroked his chin, pondering his father's statement as he gazed at his pen. "Do you mean by the fact that the pen is just a symbol of corruptions? I have seen numerous reports of accounting-based frauds that appear all over the globe in shocking proportions. Few of the culprits are captured and I know that's likely. The authority is influenced by such people occasionally. I guess robbing a bank with guns isn't that efficient or practical than stealing large sums of money with a mere pen. Is that right?"

"Exactly." Issa smiled. "Now, let's go to our next topic. If you're an investor, you're going to look at what the asset is going to do, naturally. If you're a spectator, watching the market in its rise and fall, you're focusing on what the price of the object is going to do, and that's not how we play the game. What we ought to do before participating in the game is to watch out for two rules. First rule, never lose money. Second rule, never forget rule number one."

The blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "It's like the old saying, huh? It takes decades to build reputations and five minutes are enough to ruin all of it."

"That's right. Moving on to-"

The door was knocked and they paused their sessions.

"It's dinner time, honey." Akasha entered the chamber and crossed her arms, clearly unsatisfied with her husband's pressurising attempts to nurture their son. "Naruto, my dear, you've already spent three hours in this room with your father. It's time to get out and take in some fresh air. Dinner will be ready soon."

Issa sighed. "Very well. You've studied hard. Review the notes I've written for you and give me a detail analysis of the Great Depression during the 20th century."

"Can I just hand in a report?"

"That will do." The vampire lord smirked as the blonde packed his books and stationary before marching to the exit, passing through Akasha. The pink haired vampire elder stormed towards her husband and pinched his hand angrily. The vampire lord jumped in fright and was startled by his wife's unexpected umbrage. "Ow! What's that for?"

"That's for turning our son into a mindless drone!"

"Mindless drone? Issa sounded hurt. "He is a genius. That boy is a fine specimen in the business industry!"

"Are you listening to what you're saying?"

"Yes? I'm planning to make him my successor."

"That boy deserves a childhood." Akasha argued.

"That's overrated, Akasha." Issa smirked. "He'll be fine. I've been training him the day he started walking. I know him well. Besides, I plan to retire early, you know? Alright, dinner time."

The pink haired vampire elder sighed as she watched her aloof husband walking out of the chamber. "I hope you're right about that."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Dinner is awesome!" Kokoa chirped. "Neh, onii-chan, you've stopped cooking for us! Why? I miss your food so much!"

Morrigan patted the redheaded vampire on her shoulder and winked deviously at Naruto, who was seating across the table. "Don't whine, Kokoa-chan. Your onii-chan is busy."

"Yes, Kokoa." Issa cut his steak and diverted his eyes at his youngest daughter. "Your brother is polishing his skills and you should be doing the same as well. Don't pester your brother with such juvenile requests anymore. It's time for you to mature and become someone like your brother."

Kokoa nodded sadly. "Kay…"

Naruto smiled affectionately at his dejected sister. "Don't be like that. I'll make your favourite waffles tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay!" The redhead beamed jubilantly. Issa merely shook his head disapprovingly at his son. "Naruto, you should focus on your career. You have a bright future ahead. Let your sisters grow up; they'll be overly-dependent of you if you give in to their demands every single time."

"It's okay, father. I'm getting lesser time to company Kokoa-chan and the other girls nowadays. It will be nice to take a day off once in a while. I'll hand in the report to you first thing in the morning at Sunday, is that alright?" Naruto queried. Akasha immediately nudged her husband's leg aggressively under the table, glaring daggers at Issa in the process. "Well, I was about to say no to that but… well, it will do you some good to rest. I guess all this stress must have put a toll on you, hasn't it?"

The blonde grinned. "Thanks."

"Yay!" Moka and Lilith yelled aloud. "We get more time with Naruto-sama/onii-sama!"

Kalua and Akuha simply smiled at the buoyancy in the dining room.

"How about we play golf tomorrow?" Naruto suggested. "It's a great sport. Everybody can join in! What do you say?"

Morrigan, Akuha and Kalua's eyes were sparkling when they heard the blonde mentioned golf.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Waving the golf club in his grip, Naruto was wearing a typical tracksuit and had a hand behind his back, lecturing the three girls standing before him. "Listen up, Lilith-chan, Kokoa-chan and Moka-chan. Golf is not about rashness. It's not about hitting the balls. Hell, it's not even about hitting the ball far away to Ireland. It's about skills and patience. The masters in this game care about precisions. Take this for example."

Standing in the appropriate posture, the blonde dextrously swung the club and sent the ball sailing to oblivion. Lilith and Moka brought a hand over their brows, awed by Naruto's skills. "See that? I did not apply a lot of strength in it. Golf isn't about brute-"

Perceiving a wheezing sound approaching dangerously at him, Naruto seized the offending golf club thrown at him. The blonde scanned his surrounding and saw a sheepish Kokoa grinning at him toothily. Naruto deadpanned and ambled cautiously towards his youngest sister before snatching the bag of golf clubs away from her range. "Yeah… do me a favour, Kokoa-chan. Stay the hell away from those golf clubs-"

Bam!

The blonde twisted his attention at Moka and saw a pile of white dust on the ground. Pointing a shaky finger at the ashes, Naruto gulped. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Moka shrugged innocently. "I hit the ball. It's supposed to be flying over there but I don't see anything…"

Lilith giggled.

Naruto chuckled nervously and took the golf club away from his silver haired sister, who was blinking innocently at him. "You used too much strength, Moka-chan. You just turn the ball into dust-"

Whoosh!

The blonde turn around and saw Lilith with outstretched, empty hands. Naruto looked at the field and saw Lilith's golf club lying hundred yards away from their spots.

Naruto dropped his head in defeat.

Meanwhile, standing a few metres away from the tutoring group, Morrigan, Akuha and Kalua were competing amongst themselves. Their younger sisters gawked with adoration shinning in their eyes as they witnessed the balls being shot rapidly to the field by their elder sisters. Their accuracies were awfully precise as the balls Morrigan, Akuha and Kalua hit struck the bullseye located miles away. The truth was that the three girls were taught rigorously by their personal employed mentors to master the art of golf. With their ungodly strength, the golf field had become an unofficial war zone.

_"Nii-chan is watching me now. I cannot lose to the two of them!" _Kalua bit her lower lips before she assaulted the golf ball with heated vigour.

_"Naru-nii is looking at me. Defeat is not an option. I'll shine for him." _Akuha licked her lips and struck the harmless ball.

_"I'm not gonna let Naru-kun down. Kalua and Akuha cannot best my skills!" _Morrigan swung her golf club, smashing the golf ball vehemently at her target.

Naruto scratched his head and mused. "What's up with the three of them?"

Akasha, who was seating on the balcony at the castle with her husband, sighed at the clueless blonde down on the field. "It's all your fault, honey."

"My fault?" Issa was incredulous. "What did I do now?"

"Our son is perfect in so many ways, except one thing." Akasha rested her chin on her palm. "He's too oblivious with a girl's heart. Morrigan-chan, Akuha-chan and Kalua-chan are obviously fighting for Naruto's love, yet the stupid boy is completely oblivious. And in a few years time, our Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan will fall in love with him. He's so much like you in that field, that's for sure. It's your entire fault for making another moron."

"That's not fair. I train Naruto to become a better man and look at him now. A fine gentleman in the day, and a remorseless assassin at nightfall."

Akasha retorted. "You send him to a battle simulation a week ago! How's that good for his mentality?"

"He passes the test with flying colours." Issa scratched his temples. "I don't get your point."

"You still don't get my point? It involves assassinating twenty barbarians in a crowded street on broad daylight. He beheads all of his targets without being detected! And then you have him infiltrating a mansion filled with guards. He slaughtered all of his targets and came out of the training ground with blood all over him! What kind of simulation is that? It's outrageously absurd!" The pink haired vampire elder growled. "Don't you get it? He's only twelve for heaven's sake and he's already the master of stealth at that tender age! He can literally massacre a town filled with humans in one night for cry out loud!"

The vampire lord blinked in confusion. "I still don't get your point. What's wrong with that? From my point of view, Naruto is getting stronger. He's exceeding my expectation. And I intend to push it to the next level."

"Argh!" Akasha was on the verge of pulling her hair out. Wrestling herself up in a standing posture, the pink haired vampire elder glared at her husband. "I'm putting Naruto on one month probation. The boy deserves to be with his family and that's that!"

"But-"

Akasha's glare of death was executed mercilessly and Issa conceded. "Fine. Have it your way. I'm going to get myself a bottle of Scotch."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto was wiping Lilith and Kokoa's sweats with a towel at their lounge, while Moka was sipping her lemonade joyfully. Kalua and Morrigan had broken their golf clubs from their sheer strength and glared at a victorious Akuha who had won their battle. It was then Akasha walked into the chamber with a stern scowl plastered on her face and she beckoned conspiratorially at Naruto to follow her. The blonde obliged, stood up and tailed after his surrogate mother. Morrigan, Kalua and Akuha exchanged gazes before they followed Naruto.

The girls stealthily trailed after the quiet Naruto to Akasha's bedroom at a considerable distant in order to avoid detection.

When they arrived, the door was fortunately opened slightly for the three curious girls to eavesdrop.

Within their chamber, the pink haired vampire elder was scrutinising the blonde. "Naruto, we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"It's about your current lifestyle."

Naruto arched a brow. "What do you mean by that? What's wrong with my current lifestyle?"

"You're turning into a monster!" Akasha yelled. "I know Issa wants you to become powerful and reclaim Kyubi's power, but it's turning you into a monster. Kyubi no Yoko is a powerful demon. When he was alive, he was even stronger than me! Only the former Dark Lord, my husband and your father, is able to fight that demonic fox in a stalemate! A stalemate! Kyubi is feared throughout the continents of the demon world for his nefarious attitude. His notoriety is so terrifying that during his reign, those who hear his name quaver! Kyubi is a psychotic conqueror! You're not him! I'll never let you become him!"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "I understand. However, I will still undergo father's training."

"But why-"

"It's because he is my father." Naruto stared insouciantly at his mother. "I will do what he asks of me."

Akasha narrowed her eyes, unconvinced by the blonde's conviction. "That's not the real reason, right?"

The blonde chuckled and nodded solemnly. "I will bear the burden upon my shoulders. I will atone for my sins in the future and seek my own redemption. I know father has plans for Akasha, Kalua and Morrigan. They are primary targets, mother. If I don't become stronger, father will put the three of them in arduous trainings. To turn them into living weapons. Since I'm their brother, I will take the responsibility to become the monster father wants."

Clenching her shaky fists angrily, the pink haired vampire elder furrowed her brows. "Why are you sacrificing yourself like this? Are your sisters really worth it? Do your really treasure your family this much?"

"Yes. They mean everything to me. Morry-chan, Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan, Kalua-chan, Akuha-chan, Lilith-chan… I'll protect all of them. Even if I have to die trying, I'll fight for them. I'll turn into a monster for them. For their sake." Naruto answered without hesitation. "Kokoa-chan, Lilith-chan and Moka-chan are still too young to know the horror of the cold world outside this castle. They are too pure to be tainted by bloodshed and I'll be damned to let the three of them be ruined. Kalua-chan has to take care of her younger sisters and the chores in the house. Besides, I know she detests violence. I won't her let be part of it."

Naruto averted his eyes away. "Morry-chan suffers tortures all for her little sister's sake. She has endured too much since the day she's born. And I promise I'll protect her. I won't go back on my words. And Akuha-chan… she has a terrible past. She has to fend for herself at a young age. If father trains Akuha-chan, it'll be no doubt that she will turn into a killing machine in the future. I know father's characteristics too well. He'll definitely turn Kalua-chan, Morry-chan and Akuha-chan into salvage beasts if they're under his tutelage. I'm not going to let that happen."

Akasha sighed and caressed Naruto's cheeks lovingly. "Silly boy. You're putting too many responsibilities on your shoulders. I guess I'll be insulting you if I stop you now. But promise me, if you ever face any problems, come to me. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, mother."

The girls who was hiding behind the door and had overheard the blonde's resolve, laced with a voice of determination and dedication, gasped lightly. Their hearts were pounding passionately; they were genuinely touched by Naruto's unwavering love. But to think that the blonde would go to the extreme to protect their innocence by abandoning his freedom warmed Morrigan, Kalua and Akuha's hearts tremendously. It was beyond the notion of praiseworthiness when the boy had to retain a blissful façade constantly in front of his family, despite the pain he had gone through. The three girls sighed heavily with a mixture of guilt hinting within their tone and ambled away.

_"I think I'm falling madly in love with Naru-kun." _Morrigan licked her lips provocatively. _"This is not good. I'm already reaching puberty. My hormones level will escalate if I'm not careful. If I fall in love too much with Naru-kun, I'm afraid I might not be able to resist my temptations anymore."_

Akuha was blushing vivaciously as she fidgeted her fingers. _"Naru-nii is so cute! He's irresistible. Oh no, my heart is racing! Isn't Naru-nii's soul beautiful? He's willing to put up all that for me? I hope my face is not red… But I'm happy to know someone cares about me. I should learn more about Naru-nii. I know he'll understand me."_

Kalua flushed a deep scarlet as she walked through the tenebrous hallway. _"Why is nii-chan bottling everything to himself? Why can't he trusts me and tell me his pain. I know he's hurting… but he's hurting for us… for me. I feel so stupid to doubt his love for me. But… nii-chan only looks at me as a sister… not a lover. Will he even thinks of me as a potential mate? I'm… I'm so confused."_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A few hours later…)

Naruto was garbed in his battle attire; it consisted of a black shirt designed to minimise any possible sound levels produced by the fabric. The blonde's waist was stashed with a utility belt, which had shuriken and throwing knives secured on it and behind his back was strapped with twin katana fastened in a 'X' fashion. His dark coloured cargo pants were equipped with numerous weaponries. He also had Swiss Army knives within his combat boots. For smooth assassinations, Naruto wore wrist guards that had retractable hidden blades contained within it.

"Good, my boy. I see you're ready." Issa was standing in a chamber structured with advanced technologies. The room composed of two compartments with glass windows separating the two sections. One division was devised with keyboards and holographic monitors and the other was an empty chamber. "Now that you're ready, I shall explain to you the changes that I've made for your next training."

Issa signalled the shadows and Akuha emerged, much to Naruto's chagrin. "F-Father…"

"Akuha is ready as well. She might not be as strong as you but she needs more experiences for combats and warfare." The vampire lord gestured the black haired vampire to stand beside her brother and she did as she was told. Naruto exhaled a breath of exasperation. "Is this really necessary?"

"Absolutely." Akuha answered. "I'm the one who requests for this. I want to help you, Naru-nii."

"But-"

Placing a finger on Naruto's lips, the dark haired vampire leaned her body against the blonde's. "Please let me fight with you. Let me bear this burden with you, Naru-nii…"

The blonde sighed. "Very well. But promise me… if the situations get suicidal, don't you dare play distraction. I'll do the dangerous part."

"We'll see." Akuha grinned mischievously.

Issa pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and activated the simulation program. "Get ready, Naruto, Akuha. You have a week worth of time to meet your objectivity. If you get through the objectivity in the mission in time, you'll be able to get out sooner. Naruto, you're already a veteran in this procedural. Tell them to Akuha and good luck."

The blonde and the black haired vampire vanished into nonexistence after the vampire elder pressed a red button at the side of the keyboard.

"Your time starts… now."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

A blinding light enveloped Naruto and Akuha. The dark haired girl shut her eyes momentarily. When everything was synchronised, Akuha opened her eyes and was startled by the scenario before her. They were standing on a rooftop of a skyscraper, overseeing the skyline of a dark city. Akuha was confused at her situation. "What's this? This look very real. Father didn't fill me with any information. I expect you to provide me the necessity."

Naruto scowled. "Okay. For starters, when the situation gets tough, I stand in the frontline. I won't forgive you if you try to act brave."

"Aiya, why the gloominess?"

The blonde abruptly turned around and shook the dark haired vampire's shoulders aggressively; Akuha had never seen her brother's anger before and his eyes were blazing rage fiercely. "Do you understand our problems? Father has raised the difficulties to the highest! Because you're here, father wants to test both of our abilities to the fullest."

Akuha arched a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"This is a mass scale simulation. Usually, he only expects me to take down numerous people in a small area. Now?" Naruto narrowed his eyes viciously as he surveyed the outline of the bridge located at the outskirt of the land. "We're talking about a city now! There are millions of people living in this city. I don't know what will happen next. Almost anything will happen now. This is not a shopping spree. I have gone through more than two hundreds simulations. I have seen things that will terrify you."

"Oh?" The dark haired vampire crossed her arms. "Humour me."

Naruto deadpanned. "I've fought an island of zombies that can run faster than cheetahs and can hear your breathes from a two miles radius. I didn't sleep for a week just to kill all of them."

Akuha cringed upon registering her brother's statement and sighed. "So… what now?"

The blonde looked at the busy streets beneath his feet from the apex of the tower and exhaled an exhausted breath. "I guess the only thing we can do now is to…"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Moka looked at her right then shifted her attentions at her right. Her favourite elder brother and her elder sister who doted her immensely were absents from the dining table. Kalua was puzzled, Morrigan was suspicious, Lilith was devouring her favourite packet of potato ship that Naruto had bought for her and Kokoa was drinking her soup. Issa was completely expressionless and Akasha was eerily quiet and her aura was radiating subtle anger.

"Mommy? Where's onii-sama and onee-sama?" The silver haired vampire queried softly.

Akasha darted her eyes sharply at Issa, who was avoiding her wife's gazes. Softening her eyes, she stared benevolently at her daughter. "It's okay. They are on a mission."

Kalua twisted her head at her surrogate mother and fumed. "Them? Together? In a mission?"

Morrigan wrinkled her nose and muttered incoherently. "She wins this time…"

Moka pouted. "Why didn't anybody tell me this? Why didn't onii-sama tell me about his mission with onee-sama?"

"Yes, honey. That is true." The pink haired vampire elder smiled sweetly at her husband. "Why don't you explain yourself, dear?"

Everybody in the room snapped their attentions at the silver haired vampire lord. Issa was toying with his silver fringe, trying to think of ways to escape his predicament. Formulating plausible reasons, the vampire lord answered. "Naruto and Akuha are undergoing important training session that will strengthen them up. Kalua, Morrigan, do you wish to join him in his next training session?"

Kalua nodded hastily. "Sure. I would certainly like to fight alongside with nii-chan. I've never seen much of his fighting capabilities before."

"It will be a blast." Morrigan smiled.

Akasha, however, slammed her hand on the table and stormed to her room.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha was uncertain; her brother was initially aggravated by their dilemma, but now his mood was tantamount to a violent typhoon. He was now lackadaisical and neglecting the importance of their current duties. The blonde was eating a plate of spaghetti while sipping his lemonade without a care for the world. The dark haired vampire sighed as she chewed a slice of pizza and studied the fast food restaurant. "Naru-nii, why are we eating here? In fact, why are the foods here edible? Isn't this… a simulation?"

Naruto shook his head and swallowed his food. "Nope. It's not just a simulation. It's actually called the CRS, aka the Crossover Reality Simulation. It copies the reality from other dimension and instils it as a simulation program, like a virtual world. In fact, everything here is pretty much real. If you lose an arm in this simulation program, you lose an arm. If you lose a leg, you lose a leg when you get out of this simulation. If you die in this world… well, you die. So you can understand how serious this is, right?"

"If we're in a serious conundrum, should we be prepared?" Akuha asked quizzically. "You know? In case giant monsters appear out of nowhere and decide that the humans out there make great snacks?"

The blonde thought for a while, tapped his chin with a finger and shrugged. "Nah. I'm too lazy to do that. If there's an explosion outside then we'll consider doing something about it."

As if on cue, an explosion occurred outside the restaurant and the window shattered upon the deafening eruption. Akuha twirled her attention behind her, watching a panic crowd screaming and running away from the disputation. When she returned her sights at Naruto, the dark haired vampire was startled by her brother's nonchalance as he continued to devour his noodle. "Hello? Naru-nii, something crazy is going on outside! Aren't we supposed to go check it out?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, we'll do something if a horde of headless humans fly through the streets."

After he had articulated his sentence, bifurcated and mutilated corpses were sailing across the streets.

Akuha blinked at the macabre scene outside the partially demolished restaurant and gaped. "Headless humans are really flying outside all over the streets. I think it is time we should do something about it."

The blonde refused and drank his lemonade optimistically. "Nah. Not yet. We'll do something when the militaries arrive and then they get their hapless asses crushed by a falling building or something."

Eerily, everything Naruto stated was unfolding before them. A legion of police officers had pulled their tanks and cars on a dead stop before dashing out of their vehicles, preparing the necessities before charging forward at whatever monstrosity that was awaiting them. Sadly, their fates were short when a decapitated building landed directly on them. Akuha gawked and stared dumbstruck at Naruto. "Are you satisfied now?"

The blonde wiped his mouth with a napkin and smirked. "Alright, let's go."

Akuha watched as her brother stood up and strode passed her with a serene demeanour. The dark haired vampire surveyed the destruction within the restaurant and realised something spooky; only their table was perfectly intact.

"Quickly, Akuha-chan. We're in for one wild night."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Yosh! Naruto-san's springtime of youth has reached the level of the flames of unlimited youth! Youth explodes!

Honestly, I'm considering what kind of simulation they will be facing.

a.) Alien Vs Predator  
b.) Godzilla  
c.) Cloverfield  
d.) Resident Evil  
f.) suggestions?

pairings undecided.  
1.) NarutoXAkuha  
2.) NarutoXMorrigan  
3.) NarutoXKalua  
4.) NarutoXMoka  
5.) NarutoXRuby  
6.) NarutoXMizore  
7.) NarutoXFelicia  
8.) NarutoXHarem

Please review


	6. Promiscuity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, Alien vs Predator and Cloverfield.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"You will regret this, Issa!" Akasha had tears in her eyes as she screamed at her husband. "You'll turn Naruto into a monster!"

The vampire elder walked towards his wife and grasped her shoulders. "Don't be impatient. I'm sure the boy will be loyal to me. I brought him into his household. I gave him a family. I gave him something those humans could not provide him. He's more grateful to me than to scorn his own benefactor. Trust me. I'm just shaping him to let him become an intelligent businessman, a powerful assassin and a caring nurturer for our children. He'll gain nothing if he lives in _that _dimension as a jinchuriki."

"You're using him, Issa." Akasha was facing a conundrum of uncertainty. "I'm really afraid that boy…"

"Don't worry. I'm not using him. It's a mutual understanding." Issa smirked and hugged his wife lovingly. "Have faith in me and stop worrying about that boy. He'll do fine."

Unbeknownst to the couple, Morrigan had overheard everything.

The succubus hastily rushed to the library._"I need to know more about Naruto. What's a jinchuriki? Where exactly did Naruto come from? What's the truth about the Kyubi? I need to know it!"_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha rushed out of the demolished restaurant and stared at the macabre scene unfolding before her. There were grotesque corpses scattered all over the decimated streets and the sirens of the wrecked cars were blaring. Naruto was examining the cargos from the deceased militaries. Opening the crates, the blonde smirked triumphantly. "Nice. All the latest gadgets are here. The HK417. And it comes with scope and silencer. And the FN-SCAR H is here as well. They sure know how to get their stuff."

"W-Wait… Naru-nii… are you telling me that you know those soldiers will die there?" Akuha was in dismay.

"Yes. If they don't die, we can't get their weapons." Naruto smirked with malefic intentions under the shadows. "Besides, we don't know what we're up against. We better stock up some assault rifles before we get our asses handed to whatever monsters out there."

"But… don't you think it is cruel to let those soldiers-"

"Akuha-chan…" The blonde sighed and twirled his sights at his sister. "If we die, more of them will die too. Our objective is to stay alive and most likely to destroy the threats that are rampaging manically on these streets. If we rescue those soldiers, they will either send us to interrogations or kill us on the spot; it will cost us meaningless time and might even produce detrimental results. I don't die that easily but I'm not sure about you. I won't risk your life, do you hear me?"

Marching furiously towards her brother, Akuha grasped onto the blonde's shoulders. "I'm a big girl, alright? I can take care of myself! You cannot protect me forever."

"I'll protect you as long as I live. Even if that's forever." Naruto twisted his attention back to the weaponries and seized the FN-SCAR L. "Take this."

"No thank you-"

The blonde stood up and handed the assault rifle to his sister peremptorily. "Reload your weapon like this."

Exemplifying his statements, Naruto jerked the rifle swiftly forward and the magazine fell onto the ground; in a spur of moment, the blonde had clipped a cartridge into the weapon. Pulling the charger's handle backwards, Naruto placed it into Akuha's grasps. "Don't be stubborn. You will need it. I guarantee."

The dark haired vampire was still unsure but she took the assault rifle anyway.

Naruto opened a few more crates hastily and seized a utility belt before slotting grenades and flashbangs into vacant pouches. The blonde shifted his attention to Akuha and wrapped the belt around her waist. "I'm sure you know how to use them, right?"

Nodding impassively, the dark haired vampire sighed. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes." Naruto equipped himself with a HK417 battle rifle and strapped a series of magazine behind his back. "At any rate, if we want to know what's going on, we need to keep walking."

"Alright." Akuha smirked. "Let's do this."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Placing the oil lamp onto an antique table, Morrigan blew the dusts off from the book of ancient history and flipped open the first page. "Legends of the Ancient Beasts."

Skimming through the content of the book, the succubus discovered the information regarding of the Kyubi no Yoko. When she turned to the particular page, there was an illustration on the wrinkled paper; it was the picture of the demon lord in all its glory and his nine tails swaying proudly behind him. Morrigan browsed the first few paragraph, detailing perception and psychological nature of the unholy beast. Morrigan was engrossed at her evaluation of the Kyubi's history that she had unconsciously recited softly.

"The unstoppable beasts that destroys anything in its path, Kyubi no Yoko is an abomination that holds no conscience. Its power is limitless. With a sway of a tail, it causes volcano eruption at a global scale. With a swipe of his paw, it brings forth tsunami. Kyubi no Yoko is the harbinger of unlimited chaos and an entity that must remain unprovoked. Its strength is inconceivable and its fury is unquenchable. The beasts originate from the genesis of nature itself. Bestow by the gifts of darkness, Kyubi no Yoko controls the element of disasters. It is the only entity in the world that holds enough power to destroy the world. Such is the might of the Kyubi no Yoko."

Morrigan sighed and flipped to the next page. "I know all this. I need to know…"

The succubus was alerted when her eyes spotted the word she was looking for. "Jinchuriki… a human sacrifice is made in order for the demonic beast to be sealed in bay. It require an…"

Gasping with terror, Morrigan collapsed onto the ground and the book slipped out of her hands.

Her mind was in a trance.

Unknowingly, she blurted out the remaining sentence. "It requires an infant from the human race to seal the Kyubi no Yoko's spirit."

Covering her mouth, the succubus panted. "Naruto-kun… was a human?"

Morrigan didn't realise a certain redhead had been eavesdropping on her.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Whipping out his blades stylishly, Naruto slew a few aliens in a blink of an eye. "I hate them."

"What are those?" Akuha panted as she pressed the trigger of her assault rifle, unleashing a barrage of bullets mercilessly at her enemies.

"Xenomorphs. Just make sure those assholes don't ever cross those cars. They are the masters of stealth and combat." Naruto seized the rifles that he stashed behind his back and fired at the aliens. "Their bloods are extremely acidic. If you cut them with knives, your knives will corrode. That means don't ever get your body cover by their blood. And they have iron tongue. Not good for kissing. Great for killing. Can penetrate through concrete walls. Their tails are dangerous too. Watch out for that too."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"I fought them more than I can count. Father enjoys sending me to alien planets to train." Naruto tossed the rifles, which had lost its ammunitions, onto the ground and unsheathed his blades. White flames emerged from the tip of the blonde's swords and he swung it vertically upwards, discharging blazing tidal waves of fire at the aliens. Sniffing the atmosphere, Naruto was revolted by the smell of burnt corpses and something he didn't wish to meet. "Oh crap. _They're _here. We gotta go."

"Who's coming?" Akuha arched a brow.

"See those aliens over there? They have mothers… and I think we piss them off."

"Mothers? Plural?" The dark haired vampire blanched in horror. "How big are we talking about?"

"Uh… the last one I killed… she's… about seven metres tall. They're like queens of the nest."

"Seven?" Akuha yelled incredulously. "Queens of their nest?"

The ground started to shake and the couple paused. A gigantic, bipedal monstrosity approached from atop of a building and roared at the blonde and the dark haired vampire. Its elongated, cylindrical skull was adorned with plates that resembled a dark crown and it had a skeletal body, which it had a waggling tail attached behind its back. Akuha deadpanned as she had calculated the approximate size of the beast. "That alien is more than eight metres tall!"

Naruto nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah… it sure has grown bigger."

Two more gigantic aliens appeared behind the queen alien's back and Naruto whistled in awe. "Whoa. Three queens? Today is our unlucky day or what? Oh well. The good news is, if we kill those three buffoons, I'm sure the smaller ones will leave us alone. The bad news is… we have to fight those three buffoons."

"Who are you calling buffoons, you incorrigible pest."

Naruto and Akuha blinked as they registered a feminine voice, laced with seductive venom in the tone. The blonde arched a brow when he saw a woman, who had voluptuous curves and dressed in every sense, sexy, ambling towards him. The woman had cascading dark hair with a columnar helmet wore loosely on the back of her head. An exotic crown circulated around her forehead and she had black lipsticks coloured on her lips. Her curvy hips and her busty chest captivated Naruto; the blonde quickly looked away, much to Akuha's displeasure.

She saw how her brother was looking at the mysterious woman and she didn't like it.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto blurted out.

"Who am I?" The woman smirked with amusement. "I am the Goddess of my species, empress of the Xenomorphs. They call me… Vasilissa. And you, child, have exterminated my kind for the last time!"

"Hey, it's not my fault. They're trying to kill me and my sister. We're defending ourselves."

"Sister?" Vasilissa tilted her head in confusion. "The two of you are not related."

"I'm adopted." The blonde was dreadfully impassive. "Prove to me."

Vasilissa cocked a brow. "Proof?"

"Show it to me that you're their… empress."

Meanwhile, a horrendous legion of bloodthirsty aliens was charging towards at Naruto and Akuha. Vasilissa smirked and swirled her head slightly to her back before she muttered frostily. "Stop."

The aliens halted and shivered under their mistress's predatory gazes. "Is that enough proof for you?"

"So why are you…" Akuha questioned uncertainly.

"Human?" Vasilissa finished for the dark haired vampire. "I'm in this planet filled with creatures such as… humans. And they are the dominating species on this planet. It is only natural for me to blend in and become one myself… I believe I don't need to do that now. It's redundant. This planet is facing extinction as we speak."

"And my mission is to stop you." Naruto's blade ignited into flames.

Akuha dropped her weapons and braced herself in a fighting posture.

"Stop me?" Vasilissa guffawed sinisterly as her horde of aliens covered the entire city in unimaginable magnitude. "You? With what army?"

Naruto flexed his fingers and geyser of magma rose from the ground, melting several aliens with steaming lava. "I am an army myself."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Kalua was reading her favourite magazine on her bed when Morrigan barged into her room. The succubus stared at the bewildered blonde momentarily before she walked towards Kalua and sat on the bed. The blonde vampire was perturbed by Morrigan's pair of passionate gazes. "What are you doing in my room? Have you heard of something call… knocking?"

"Tell me, Kalua. Answer me honestly. Do you love Naruto-kun?"

Kalua was flustered upon registering the question and stuttered miserably. "W-What are y-you talking a-about? O-Of course I love nii-chan. He's my… b-brother."

The succubus's glare intensified. "You know what I mean. We both know you love him more than just sisterly love. Now tell me… do you truly love him as a lover?"

The girl hid her blush and tilted her head downwards. "…Yes."

"Will you love him… even if he's a human?"

"W-What are you-?

"Just answer me." Morrigan interjected heatedly. "Will you love Naruto-kun even if he's a human?"

Kalua's eyes were glowing with determination as she replied doubtlessly. "Yes. Even if he's a human, I will still love him wholeheartedly."

"That's what I've expected to hear." The succubus rushed out of Kalua's chamber and sped to her next destination, leaving a clueless blonde vampire pondering aimlessly in her bedroom.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"There's… no end… to all of them!" Akuha roared as she darted into oblivion, causing afterimage of her apparition tracing her path and manifested her form beside a panting Naruto; the aliens standing in her pathway were annihilated. "We can't keep doing this."

Naruto gritted his teeth and sheathed his swords onto his back. Brilliant flames blazed into existence as it hovered above Naruto's opened palm. Channelling demonic energy into the azure fire, the orb of furious flame was enhanced into a humongous sphere. Without delaying any further, the blonde threw the gigantic white flames at an approaching battalion of aliens. The outcome was a catastrophic explosion to erupt, pulverising countless of aliens. "Amaterasu no Goen!" **(Sun Goddess's Great Flame)**

Vasilissa's eyebrow twitched with irritation as she witnessed the death of her spawns. "Stop! You ingrate! How dare you!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. What do you expect me to do? Stand here and do nothing? Let your babies eat me alive? Why don't I eat you alive instead, huh?" Naruto huffed.

"…" The empress sighed. "That's a valid point."

Akuha blinked. "So we get truce?"

"Truce? No." Vasilissa stepped forward and signalled telepathically at her minions to retreat. "I will fight you myself."

"Uh…" Naruto scratched his temples. "In chess, the queen is the strongest in the board. I hope that doesn't apply to you."

The empress simply smirked iniquitously. "I am the Empress. I am more powerful than my little sisters. And they are the queens of the board, by the way."

The blonde and his sister were apprehensive as they anticipated Vasilissa's move. She simply snapped her fingers and invisible blades were launched at Naruto and Akuha. The vampire bared her fangs and swung her arms. "Jigen-tou: Gyakusatsu Horu" **(Dimension Blade: Massacre Hall)**

Akuha nullified the opposing blades with her mythical assaults and the hazardous collision between both attacks disintegrated the nearby cars as an aftermath.

The empress was impressed as she grinned impishly. "Interesting. You, my dear, have really sparked my curiosity. But it is not you I am interested. It is the boy!"

Vasilissa stuck her tongue out at Naruto and liquid acid shot at the blonde. Conflagration burst into wildfire as it shielded the blonde and the dark haired vampire against the toxic projectiles. The venomous spray of mist extinguished the wall of flames and Naruto was perturbed. _"No way. My flames cannot be obliterated… unless my foes are stronger than me… I guess my limiter is being a nuisance to me. I cannot protect Akuha-chan with my limiter intact. But if I remove it… I cannot guarantee if I can control my powers. Damn it! What should I do?"_

"Just give up, my sweetheart." The empress of the aliens declared grandly as tilted her head. "If you are willing to become my slave, I will be gracious and spare your sister's life."

"I won't give up. You can give up enticing me to give up, Vasilissa!" Naruto dashed forward into a sonic blur and unclipped his katana. "I will defeat you!"

"Naru-nii!" Akuha screamed. "She's luring you into a trap! Don't!"

"It's too late!" The empress's tail lashed out and pierced through the blonde's abdomen. Naruto widened his eyes as his momentum was halted and blood gashed out from the edge of his mouth. Akuha was on the verge of crying as her brother was convulsing with agony. "It's a pity, my dear. You are not on my league, but a few years of cultivation might make you an indestructible monster. Too bad you have to die in my hands. But don't worry; I won't feed you to my children. You are too precious to me, Kyubi no Yoko."

"I…I'm glad that you know about… my lineage…" Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword and stabbed the blade into an unprepared Vasilissa's stomach. The empress grunted and stared in utter disbelief at her supposedly victim. "I have high speed regeneration. I don't die easily."

Hissing painfully, the blonde removed himself from Vasilissa's sharp tail. Assaying Naruto's bleeding wound, the empress was astonished beyond cognition of the phenomenon unfolding before her; the fatal injury she had inflicted on Naruto's body was healing with an inhumane amelioration rate. Drawing his blade out of Vasilissa's toned body, Naruto sighed and watched as the empress clutched onto her stomach. "You have lost, Vasilissa. I won't kill you though. Leave this planet now. This is over. This whole war is over."

"Over?" Vasilissa grinned and cracked her neck. The pernicious injury on her abdomen had vanquished miraculously and the empress licked her lips provocatively. "I must be honest with you, child of Kyubi, your appealing appearance and your powers are really… arousing me."

Akuha was exasperated. "You are disgusting."

"I'm not talking to you, little girl." Vasilissa snarled. "Let's make a deal, Naruto."

"A deal?" The blonde arched a brow.

"I am willing to hand you my empire."

"Hand me your empire?" Naruto was perplexed. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Silly boy." The empress caressed the blonde's cheek. "Don't you understand what I'm saying? I'm offering you a chance to become my king."

Akuha was astounded.

Naruto was confused, however. "What do you mean by that?"

Vasilissa smirked. "Are you playing with me, boy? I want you… to be my mate. Do you get it now?"

The blonde shook his head rigorously. "W-What? I don't want a fifteen metre tall monster to be my wife. No. I rather die."

"How hypocritical. We both are monsters. And your true form is bigger than me, you know?" The empress argued.

"My true form? You know Kyubi?"

"He has dominated me a few times." Vasilissa folded her arms and was apathetic. "He is really terrifying. And when I say terrifying… I mean he can erase your soul just with his presence. Do you know why there are no suitable candidates who are fit to be my husband?"

"Cause you're ugly when you reveal your true form for the whole world to see?" Naruto antagonised and was invigorated by his humour, even when the menacing situation was exigent.

Vasilissa sneered. "Snarky. I will tell you the reason. Two words. Sexual cannibalism. For centuries, the queens of our races only seek kings who are stronger than us. Those who are weaker than us will inevitably be eaten by us. That is why my sisters are pregnant the day they become what they are. Because none of the males in our species are capable of growing into something competent enough for us to love, still, as a mother, I love them nonetheless."

"So you believe Naru-nii is strong-"

"He is strong. His veins flow the accursed blood of the demon king, Kyubi no Yoko. It is his destiny to become the next conqueror of both hell and all dimensions."

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested with your proposal." Naruto snatched his sword and smirked. "I prefer to stay single, thank you."

Vasilissa pursed her lips. "How unfortunate. Then you have to die here… sweetheart."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Mommy… I need to talk." Moka said timidly.

Akasha smiled warmly at her daughter and patted the silver haired vampire's head. "What is it, my dear?"

"It's about… onii-sama…"

"Naru-chan? What about him?" The vampire elder arched a brow.

"I… I don't know how to describe my feelings about him."

"Feelings? As in your love towards your brother?"

Moka nodded while she fidgeted her fingers unsettlingly. "Yes… I… I know… I know he's technically my brother… but he's not related to me…"

"By blood, no." Akasha was starting to like where this was going. "Let me guess, he is the only person who can make your heart beats faster and slower at the same time? This warm, fuzzy feeling in your heart and the acute pain of your stomach when you see him only enhance your feelings towards him. You love him deeply, more than you know, am I correct?"

"I… yes." Moka conceded. "I'm confused, mommy."

"It's natural, Moka-chan. He loves you more than you love him and he cares for you more than you can see." Akasha sighed. "Mommy cannot explain it to you, the physic of love that is. You must discover this feeling yourself."

"This simulation… is onii-sama going to be safe?"

The vampire elder smiled. "Yes, your onii-sama is powerful. Have faith in him, alright?"

The silver haired vampire's lip curled up a beatific smile. "Okay!"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto leaned against a wall and panted tediously. "We'll rest here tonight and slaughter tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Will they be able to track us?" Akuha queried with concern. "I still want to sleep, you know?"

"Don't worry. I cover our scents with flames and smokes. There are literally hundreds of crash sites all over the city. Tracking us is like finding a needle in a haystack. It won't be easy." The blonde unbuckled the straps that carried his twin swords and placed them on a corner of the room. "I'll do guard duty and grab some food while I'm at it. Just sleep. I have placed a barrier within this room. Nobody gets in and nobody gets out, except me. Anything tries to come in forcefully will be burn to ashes."

"That sounds great." The dark haired vampire sighed. "You don't need any sleep?"

"No. Not really. When I'm on mission, I don't sleep much." Naruto smiled. "I only need a few hours of sleep to maintain my strength. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself first. Now sleep."

Akuha sighed and conceded to her fatigue.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Planting a few grenades on a tenebrous alley, Naruto hid himself on a nearby rooftop and threw a ball of flames at his directed location, detonating the spot as a result. Simultaneously, it triggered a cornucopia of events. Naruto smirked as ravens started to scatter from distant lands. What astounded the blonde was the fact that creatures from all plausible routes were travelling towards the sudden disturbance. _"I bet all the enemies are coming here to check it out. This will allow me to gauge their strength. I know Vasilissa's species are not the only habitants in this planet. Other bastards have already arrived for the party."_

Unsheathing his blades from his scabbard and performed a fluid slash to his back, the blonde retracted his sword. An eviscerated alien dropped onto the ground in a soft thud beside Naruto. The blonde heaved a sigh. "I have to get to the grocery stores to grab myself some food. Have to stock up the safe house. I don't even know what the true objective of this mission is. I can't guarantee the duration of this mission."

Naruto watched with piqued interest as numerous aliens crawled their ways to the commotion. However, they were incapacitated by unknown forces. Naruto concentrated and his eyes sparkled into azure flames as he surveyed the streets. The blonde detected translucent objects, with obvious heat influx emitting from it, were moving at the rooftops. A premonition of danger stimulated instantaneously in the scope of his instinctive intuition and the blonde quickly raised his blade, blocking a lethal strike from above.

Attacking the blonde behind his back with a stealth assault was a bulk individual, wearing a solid helmet with miniature cannon situated on his shoulder and an overall armour piece stashed with an arsenal of weapons. Naruto growled as his blades burst into flames and the assailant flinched before it retreated. Sparing no mercy, Naruto tackled the mysterious warrior with a soaring kick, successfully knocking the enemy onto the ground and in the process, removing its helmet.

The blonde was baffled when he examined his opponent's features. "Crap. You guys are involved in this game as well? The yautja, apex extraterrestrial predators who hunt anything worthy to be hunted, are said to be the best combatants throughout galaxies. Their primary nemesis is the xenomorph. Most of them hunt for sports. Crazy fellows I must say."

The hunter strained a grunt and seized his spear. Naruto simply smirked and softened his grip on the hilt of his blade. "Let see how crazy you are."

Before the predator was readied to toss his spear at the blonde, Naruto blitzed forward and animated his frame behind his enemy with a mirage of a pair of flaming wings appearing from his back and the fire on his sword diffused. The hunter writhed in agony before it was bifurcated and the predator collapsed onto the ground. "You're crazy, that's for sure, but you're not strong enough to challenge me yet. Train for a couple more decades and come back to me and perhaps you might become a decent foe. Oh, wait. You're already dead, mate."

Naruto's ears twitched slightly and scorching heat combusted within his grasp. Parasites, with numerous limbs that resembled a spider and had a few pincers for mouth, climbed up from the building and hissed at the blonde. Snatching both blades, Naruto channelled his fire onto the entirety of his swords and grinned victoriously. "I've seen you guys before. You guys once terrorised a city and chopped off the landmark's head. How disrespectful. Come, let me instil some discipline into you assholes. Amaterasu no Enjin!" **(Sun Goddess's Flame Sword)**

Whipping his twin katana adroitly, Naruto skilfully performed acrobatic movements; every attempt he made to swing his swords, flames extended from the tip of his blades and solidified into sharp edges, slicing the parasites in the blink of an eye from afar and incinerated his foes to black ashes, leaving no survivors. Sheathing his katana, Naruto sighed and tilted his head upwards, staring at a few ruined buildings. "As predicted, the xenomorphs are not just the terrorists. The yautja and the clover parasites have invaded this planet as well. This is not a coincidence."

The blonde stroked his chin and mused. "Three different types of aliens under one roof? Something within this planet must have lured all of them here. Something is just not right about this dimension."

"You're right, sweetie. Something is_ not _right about this planet."

Naruto diverted his sights to his back and was confronted by Vasilissa's presence. "What do you want now?"

The empress shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, really. And it is not a coincidence. I was attracted by the… essence of this planet. That is why I decided to investigate this planet myself. Turns out, I was right."

"What do you mean by that?"

Vasilissa ambled towards Naruto and cupped his chin. "It won't be fun if I disclose everything to you, right? Allow me to give you a hint."

The blonde's glare was firmed.

"We were called into this planet."

"What do you mean by that?"

Vasilissa licked her lips and smiled subtly at the blonde. "Sweetie, greed is the answer. Greed once made this planet wealthy. Greed once made this country we're standing on prospers. Greed exists throughout races. Once you're intoxicated by greed, you never get out the circle of life. And that's what life is about. Greed is a weapon of mass destruction, that's what it is. The humans realise that their fuel is used up. They need a solution fast. So they build a reactor."

"A reactor?" Naruto cocked a curious eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

The empress ignored the question and continued. "The reactor sends pulses of energy throughout the galaxy. It brings all kind of creatures from outer space to this tiny little planet. We gather here because, like the humans, we greed. They want to obtain our energy sources and we want theirs. It's a mutual understanding. Any sentient beings out there want one thing, survival. And as for why I tell you this… you're a smart kid, you'll figure it all out in due time."

Winking deviously at Naruto, Vasilissa smirked. "I'll see you soon, Naruto."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"I need an answer, Issa-sama! Was Naruto-kun… human?" Morrigan questioned with aggravation.

The vampire elder rested his chin atop of his interlocked fingers and furrowed his brows sternly. "That is none of your concern, Morrigan. Leave."

"No!" The succubus retorted. "I will not leave unless I get an adequate response from you, Issa-sama. I need to know the truth."

"Some truth deserves not to be exposed to the public. Leave this room and I will pretend this conversation never happens before."

Relentlessly, Morrigan continued to elicit the truth from the vampire elder. "I'm not going to leave unless you tell it to me. I want to know it! I won't leave if you don't tell the truth to me. Naruto-kun is a human, isn't he? He is a human, that's why you're evasive, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Issa furiously pointed his finger at the door and growled. "I won't say it twice. Get out!"

The succubus was persistent nevertheless. "Kill me."

Arching a brow, the vampire elder glared at Morrigan and her adamant attitude. "What? I beg your pardon."

"You heard me. I won't bulge unless you tell me everything!"

Issa exhaled a loud breath of irritation and leaned back on his leather chair. "So you want the truth, huh? Do you even know what that word depicts? If you wish to know more about the truth of Naruto, then this conversation shall be confidential. You must never, ever tell anybody about this. In fact, what I'm going to tell you is a secret that must never be known to the public. Naruto's history and background have always been deep-fried in a paranoia conspiracy. However, it is not as simple as that. Now, listen carefully…"

Morrigan gulped. "I'm ready for the truth."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha yawned and she stretched her arms. Adjusting her eyes to the brightness of the room, the vampire looked through the window and sighed at the chaos and disorder from the city. Akuha blinked and evaluated the room. There was a modern designed kitchen with fridge and a stove, an adequate living room and a few bedrooms. There were a sizzling bowl of minestrone soup lying on the dining table and a glass of orange juice beside it.

Donned in a pink apron, Naruto popped his head out from the counter and smiled. "Hey, you're awake."

"Naru-nii… what-"

"I went to get a week worth of groceries. Come and have breakfast."

Akuha nodded and strolled to her seat. "You know you don't have to do this for me, right?"

"You're my sister. It is my responsibility to take care of you." Naruto sat on his seat and beckoned the vampire to settle down, which she obliged. "We'll cruise around the city later. The humans have quarantined this entire place fully. They will dispatch more of their soldiers and try to extirpate the… monsters here. And I've inspected this place. More and more monsters are coming into this planet. I don't know what's going on but if this keeps up, we'll have a galore of maniacs here."

"It seems like you're hinting me that there are already other monsters in this city, huh?" The dark haired vampire drank her soup delightfully. "Hmm… do you have any idea what they are? It might give me some forewarning before we head out for war. You know what? I think you know who we're dealing with, don't you?"

Naruto pouted. "Aww, you got me there. But wouldn't that be spoiling the fun?"

"Fun? Your fun? For you, that is. Spoiling the fun for you." Akuha smirked.

"That's the fun that matters." The blonde grinned. "Alright, fun aside; I'll brief you through the list of enemies we'll be facing and their witnesses. Listen well and clear because I don't have the time to recite everything to you again at the battlefield."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(2 hours later…)

Pulling out the bloody blade from a cleaved parasite, Naruto sighed and gazed analytically at the rampage beneath the city. The humans were on crossfire, firing boundless of bullets at the opposing forces. The aliens salvaged through the midst of pandemonium, devouring the remnants of what's left of any enemies. The predators, concealing themselves in their invisible cloaks, claimed their trophies at anything that walked. As for the parasites, they simply treated anything as food.

Akuha groaned as she anathematised inwardly. _"There's too many of them. I'm starting to hate this place! All this never ending carnage and we're still unable to kill all of them. I don't think destroying all of these creatures is our main goal. I don't even know what we're doing! It seems like we're not facing our objective. No matter how much we kill, we're still stuck here. We need to know how to get out of this place. What should we do to get out of here?"_

Naruto wiped his sword clean with a cloth and the sheer sharpness of the blade sliced the fabric into pieces. Studying his watch, the blonde clicked it and a holographic screen manifested. "Damn, there is no progression."

Akuha blinked curiously and stood beside the blonde. "What's that?"

"A watch." Naruto answered emotionlessly. "And it's also a gadget that can do many things. Developed by father's company and constructed for me. It usually outlines the mission's objectivity but not this time. And no matter how many kills we made, there are no progressions. It's still at 0%. We're going nowhere. At this rate, we're not gonna make it in one week time."

"Then what should we do?"

It was then their location was spotted by a group of snipers and, without hesitation, they shot at them. Akuha realised the inevitable and hugged her brother, defending Naruto against the shower of bullets and the deadly projectiles pierced through the vampire's back. The blonde lost his cognisance for a moment as Akuha was coughing out blood and tears cascaded along the curvature of her redden cheeks. Caressing the vampire's delicate features with his shaky fingers, Naruto was deeply in distraught and his expression was in a blank. "A-Akuha-chan… what are you doing?"

"I… I have to… protect the… one I love, don't I?"

Trepidation eventually melted into resentment and Naruto's glare was directed over to the nearby balcony where the assailants. Reloading their weapons, they aimed at the blonde.

They had provoked the wrong demon.

Gently leaning Akuha against a wall, Naruto stroked her soft raven black hair; his pupils had colourised into a feral vermilion and his canine fangs extended palpably. "Nobody hurts my sister. Nobody… hurts my Akuha-chan… Don't worry, I will avenge you."

Akuha smiled weakly. "N-Naru-nii… don't kill them…"

Naruto's eyes ignited into wrathful flames and his growls were inhumane. His posture was on all fours and a layer of fiery heat enclosed his frame. The snipers discharged a volley of bullets at Naruto. Before the blonde dashed forward, Akuha seized her adopted brother's wrist and coughed. "N-Naru-nii… don't kill… them. Trust me… on this. Don't… hurt them."

"But they-"

The vampire placed a slender finger on the blonde's lips. "Don't."

The bullets that were shot at him melted instantaneously upon reaching Naruto, much to the humans' consternation. Naruto was infuriated. His barbarous glare was thrown at the snipers and they weren't ready by the murderous bloodlust; their weapons were discarded by a nexus of fear and dubiety. Naruto hoisted Akuha up securely into his embrace and vanished into a static blur.

Paralysed by fear, the soldiers didn't notice a few aliens were sneaking behind them.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Setting up the bed, Akasha lay on it and sighed. "Honey, I think it is time we discuss about _that_."

"That?" Issa came out from the bathroom with simply blue pyjamas and arched a brow. "What's _that_?"

"You know…" The pink haired vampire elder grinned cheerfully. "Naru-chan's marriage."

The vampire lord almost coughed out his gut and his eyes were bulged wide, even droplets of sweats had formed on his temples. "M-Marriage? What are you talking about? Naruto is too young for that! He has a bright future waiting ahead for him! Something like marriage will only become a hindrance to him!"

"Hindrance?" Akasha was dumbstruck. "Naru-chan deserves some peace for his own sake!"

"Hey, just so you know, I have already enlisted Naruto into Harvard University." Issa pointed a finger at the ceiling and smiled proudly.

"Harvard? You mean the university within the human realms? I've heard it's the best in the entire globe."

"That's right." Issa sat beside his wife and grinned. "And my son is the best of all bests. After his graduation, he will officially become a member of the company and aid me in ensuring the expansion of the monopoly I've established. He is the shining beacon of hope! I was right to adopt him as my son. I will not let anything tarnish his potential! Until he has fully reached adulthood, marriage will not be considered!"

"You've gone from impossible to in-frigging-sanity!" Akasha exclaimed. "He's just a boy! He's barely thirteen and you want him to attend to a university meant for adults? Are you listening to what you're saying? And what's this? You want him to take over your company once his studies are over? Are you out of your mind?"

Issa stroked his chin and shrugged. "Nope. Last I checked my mind is still in. Anyway, I envision him to become the CEO of my-"

"No! Absolutely not! You may be the former Dark Lord and the strongest vampires since our ancestry but I will not permit your tactless endeavour to go on any further!" Akasha crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "He will not go to any university. In fact, I will recommend him to my friend's school."

"Your friend? As in that Mikogami who has that set of creepy eyes? This is outrageous! He is creepy and the school he runs will be downright creepier." The vampire lord sighed and massaged the pink haired vampire elder's shoulders. "You need to think this straight, dear. Look at it this way. If Naruto becomes my successor, I'll have more time for you, right?"

"My son's future is important as well!"

"I just don't get what you're talking about. You want a bright future for our son yet you're refusing my ideals. Why?"

"Because he has no childhood!" Akasha retorted. "It's not nice. It's not good. And I won't let it go on anymore."

Issa sighed in defeat. "Then what do you suggest, my beloved?"

"Pair Naru-chan up with one of our daughters."

The vampire lord's eye twitched.

"Maybe pair him up with two of our daughters! What do you think?" Akasha practically squealed at her thoughts.

"Two?" Issa swallowed hard. "Why our daughters? They'll be fair maidens until I say otherwise! I won't let them marry-"

"Someone like Naru-chan?" The vampire elder finished angrily for her husband.

"I didn't say that." Issa's volume was lowered significantly however.

"You're racist."

"I'm not!" The vampire lord argued. "I'm proud to have Naruto as our son!"

Akasha turned around and sniffed. "Then why do you refuse their marriage?"

"Because they're just brother and sisters!"

"You know better than I do! Akuha-chan, Kalua-chan and Morrigan-chan are competing for Naru-chan's affection! In a few years time, Moka-chan, Lilith-chan and Kokoa-chan will be doing the same thing too. And I don't see any wrong in that. He's a good cook. He's responsible, unlike the teenagers nowadays. He's family orientated. He's smart and kind. He's handsome as well!" Akasha smiled brightly. "And most importantly, he cares for this family a lot. He's the perfect husband, honey. I can't trust any guys more than I trust Naru-chan. With him, I feel my girls are safer than heaven."

Issa deadpanned. "It is true that Naruto is one of a kind but… at the end of the day, he's not a vampire."

"Racist!" Akasha pushed her husband away and threw her blanket over her head. "I'm not talking to you unless you stop with that discrimination, you bigot!"

"Bigot? Me?" Issa sighed. "How am I a bigot? Unbelievable! Totally unbelievable! I just… I just have no faith… on…"

"On who? Naru-chan?" The pink haired vampire elder popped her head out of her blanket and glared at her husband. "He's the one! He's the perfect mate for our daughters!"

The vampire lord averted his eyes away. "You know better than I do. Naruto still can't control Kyubi's latent powers. Even I can't control that much raw power stored within that child, do you really think Naruto is able to mould the entirety of Kyubi's power without being overwhelmed? As long as Naruto is unable to control Kyubi's power… well, he's much more of a threat to himself to my daughters. It will be risky for me to allow my daughters to marry Naruto if he can't control Kyubi's power."

"Then help him!"

"You know I can't! I wish to help, Akasha. You know I do. But sometimes… you can't depend on others to help you. Reliance will only become detrimental in the future. He must learn to rely on himself to master his own ability. That's why I put him in simulations in order to let him gain his own experience. I can't teach him everything." Issa sighed. "That's life, my dear. He has to learn everything all by himself. That's how we grow up, right?"

Akasha hugged her husband tightly. "I'm sorry, honey."

The vampire lord chuckled. "Sorry? For what?"

"For mistaking you for all this time. I thought…"

"You thought I have a prejudice against a fox demon courting a vampire? And that vampire happens to be any one of my daughters. That's old fashion." Issa grinned. "I'm better than that."

"And I know something better that will never get old." Akasha smirked mischievously.

"Oh? Perhaps you wish to show me, milady?"

The pink haired vampire elder jumped atop of her husband.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"It's going to be alright, Akuha-chan. Just… just stay with me." Naruto inserted pressure onto the vampire's wounds and it was magical; the bullets were extracted from the injuries and they were tossed onto the corner of the room. "You lost too much blood, Akuha-chan. I'll close your wound now. Just hang on. Don't fall asleep, do you hear me?"

Akuha furrowed her brows and suppressed her urge to cry; the stings of the pain were unbearable.

The fatal wounds inflicted on the dark haired vampire's body ameliorated at a rapid rate. Naruto sighed as Akuha was healed but she had lost too much blood, even his healing powers were unable to regenerate cells within her body. The blonde had no choice but to lean his neck towards the dark haired vampire. "Quick, you don't have much time, Akuha-chan. Bite me and drink my blood. It's the only way for you to get enough blood for your body. I'm not sure what will happen if you drink my blood but… desperate times."

"B-But… you're…"

Naruto gently stroked Akuha's cheeks with his finger and smirked. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now do it."

Hesitatingly, the vampire sank her fangs into her adopted brother's neck, sucking the sweet essence from Naruto's blood. It was so delicious and irresistible that Akuha couldn't stop drinking the delicious blood; in the process, her hormones level that dictated her lascivious desires were surfacing as she felt aroused by Naruto's presence. She felt her heartbeat throbbing at an uncontrollable pace and her promiscuous intents that she had tried to repress for years were surfacing.

She couldn't subjugate her lustful temptations any longer; her thirst was fulfilled but her desires emptied.

The blonde knew something was not right when Akuha ceased drinking and was starting to grind her pelvis against his. The vampire panted and her eyes scintillated prurience as she licked the remaining traces of Naruto's blood off from the edge of her lips. "You don't know how long I yearn for this day to come, Naruto-sama."

"N-Naruto-sama?" Naruto chuckled nervously. "Since when did start calling me that?"

"I've always wanted to call you that." The vampire started to lick the blonde's neck erotically and whispered huskily into his ears. "I know you're a good man, Naruto-sama. You always try to protect us, always care for us. You're always there for us, for me, more than father and more than my own mother. You know what that means to a girl, right?"

"…Huh?"

Akuha giggled. "Still acting clueless, huh? You know… that's what makes you so cute about this whole… affair."

The blonde swallowed. "Affair? I-Interesting choice of words. Uh… Akuha-chan, why don't I leave here and give you some air to cool your mind."

"Oh, my mind is very cool, I can ascertain that." Akuha grinned and started planting soft kisses on Naruto's lips. "And I can ascertain you one thing, my beloved Naruto-sama. I'm gonna make you mine."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Hehe, a cliffhanger! It's not my fault that Akuha is horny like this.

Pairings:  
1.) NarutoXAkuha  
2.) NarutoXMoka  
3.) NarutoXKalua  
4.) NarutoXMorrigan  
5.) NarutoXKokoa/Lilith  
6.) NarutoXTamao  
7.) NarutoXMizore  
8.) NarutoXRuby  
9.) NarutoX Other demons/angels/monster from other anime  
10.) NarutoXHarem

Please review and give your opinion generously.

(P.S: I have corrected a silly mistake. I wrote Howard when it is supposed to be Harvard. What the hell am I thinking? I want to thank I'MNOTCRAZY1 for pointing out my mistake.)

(P.S.S: Sorry about the 2 listing NarutoXMoka. It should actually be Kokoa or Lilith. Thanks for updating me. I think I'm too tired to spot mistakes when I write that last bit.)


	7. Guess who's Back?

Author Note: This chapter's completion is all thanks to ParadiseRegained, AvianaHelena and Shadow99mero. However, I don't think I will require Shadow99mero's help in the future. Therefore, I thank you personally, Shadow99mero, for your sincerity and your help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Rosario+Vampire, Darkstalkers, Vampire Knight, Underworld.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha was relentless as she jumped at Naruto, planting kisses on his neck. The blond was mortified at the realisation that Akuha was overwhelming him with her unrivalled strength as she pinned his shoulders against the wall. Struggling to escape Akuha's lascivious desires, Naruto tried to shove his sister away but she was persistent. The blond moaned when the vampire crushed her black lips into his. Akuha's thoughts were in ecstasy, her vision spinning in swirls and her lust escalated. "Akuha-chan… stop! You aren't in your right mind! Akuha-chan!"

"Oh, I'm definitely in the right mind, Naruto-sama. Just stop moving and I'll make love to you-" Akuha suddenly collapsed into Naruto's embrace, unconscious.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the blond hoisted the vampire bridal-style and situated her on the bed. Caressing her cheeks, Naruto diverted his eyes to the window. _"Luckily, I knocked her out. She'll be out for a while. Hopefully, that will give her body enough time to adapt to my blood. Arousal seems to be one of the side-effects. I'm not sure how it will augment her abilities or if it will slow her down. Right now, we have the xenomorph, the yautja, the parasites and the humans as our enemies. If we don't track that reactor down and destroy it, this planet will be one hell of a party."_

"N-Naruto-sama…" Akuha giggled in her dream and licked her lips sultrily.

The blond shook his head and sighed.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan lay in her bed and snuggled her pillow.

Reminiscence of last night only caused the succubus to sigh.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"The Kyubi no Yoko is a mindless beast that thirsts only for carnage. As we all know, he is tantamount to an omnipotent being. His origin also explains the birth of his power." Issa elaborated as he swirled his wine and sniffed the fragrance of brew grape appreciatively. "Kyubi's primary source of power derives from the negative energy that exists in all realms of creations. As long as good lives, evil lives as well. Kyubi symbolises the very side of evil. The reason why he's immortal is because of the fact that he feeds upon all sources of evil."

"But that doesn't explain why it requires an infant to seal him."

Rolling his eyes with irritation, the vampire lord growled. "Who has the purest soul in our world?"

Morrigan blinked and a smile crept onto her lips as she registered the rhetorical question.

"That's right. Human infants have the purest souls. I won't bore you with the unnecessary details but eventually the Kyubi was sealed within Naruto's soul. They have become one and their souls have synchronised too. However, the Kyubi's power is produced by hatred. If the vessel is tainted with malice and hatred then Kyubi will also gain power. Naruto is the vessel. If he is corrupted with hatred, Kyubi might obtain the chance to twist his conscience. If that happens, I do not have the confidence to fight him into a stalemate."

"But… I thought you've fought him before. I thought the both of you have equal strength, no?" Morrigan stated.

Issa sighed. "Think about it. The vessel must gain enough capacity to withstand the overwhelming might of Kyubi's power. In another words, as Naruto's body matures, his powers grow proportionately as well. Right now, he is only able to contain half of Kyubi's power. If he goes beyond his limit, he will become an unstoppable monster. And assuming the Kyubi manages to twist Naruto's conscience, not only will the Kyubi reclaim his powers but he will also gain Naruto's after he consume his demon's consciousness."

The succubus gasped upon realisation. "Y-You mean… Kyubi will become twice as powerful as he originally was?"

The vampire lord nodded. "That's right. That is why I cannot stop Kyubi if he gains all of his power. The only way for him to quench his thirst for power and destruction is to let him love and cherish someone more than he loves and cherishes his own life. And that only means one thing…"

"He needs to find his soul mate, right?"

"Correct." Issa smirked.

"Then I'll love and cherish him more than I do my own life." Morrigan nodded in affirmation and her eyes burned with determination. "I will make him love me. I will be his soul mate!"

"To control him?"

Morrigan placed a hand on her curvy hip and arched a brow. "No, I really like him. He's an ideal mate."

"Well, go forth then. You have my blessing."

"Thank you! I will try my best!" The succubus winked and skipped out of Issa's chamber.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan eyed the ceiling yet her mind was elsewhere. _"I love Naruto-kun but I don't really know how to make him reciprocate my love. What should I do? I actually find it amusing to think that a succubus like me doesn't know how to make Naruto-kun fall in love with me. I don't want to hypnotise him. I'll be lying to myself if I use my charms on him. If he loves me because of my powers, then it's meaningless. A love like that… I wouldn't want it."_

The succubus heaved a sigh. "What should I do? W-Wait, I know! I'll just go to a training simulation with him next time and make sure Kalua and Akuha don't get in my way. Yes! I'll make a start with that."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Strolling along the empty streets with his blade in his grasp, Naruto crooked his head to his side and gazed insouciantly at the sunset. Pumping demonic energy into his feet, Naruto leaped to the sky and his vacated spot became a pummelled crater with ripples of dirt clouds tailing after his departure. Landing gracefully atop of a building, the blond surveyed the streets from above. Naruto could still sense lives lingering somewhere in the demolished city. "It seems that killing unnecessarily is not the objective of this mission. I'll rescue any survivors-"

The blond blinked and realised something abnormal; the supposedly mutilated corpses lying beneath on the pavements had disappeared. Naruto deadpanned as he comprehended the dire situation. "Ah crap, don't tell me there are zombies in this city. Did the reactor do something to them? I'm starting to hate this place. I can't handle so many different groups of enemies. Even someone like me has limits. Father just raised the difficulty level to a whole new stage of fucked up."

Stretching his limbs, Naruto's body dissipated into a spiral of dancing flames.

When he returned to his hideout, Akuha was sitting awake on the bed staring at the wall with a blank expression. The blond noticed his sister's blanket lying in the corner of her room in a mess and the air-conditioner was switched on to freezing cold. Naruto sat on the bed and stroked her hair gently, only to be surprised when the vampire flinched at his touch. "It's alright, you're safe here. It's me, Naruto. Akuha-chan, can you understand me?"

"H-Hot… hot…" Akuha was sweating, even though her hands were clammy cold as she proclaimed her discomfort at the nonexistent heat. "Hot…"

Naruto bit his lower lip. _"Come to think of it, my blood is quite toxic. Since my demonic energy, unlike other monsters, is composed of flames, anybody who drinks my blood will feel… well, hot. But that's just a hypothesis. Akuha-chan is the first person to taste my blood. I'm not sure if it's even remotely okay for her to drink my blood… And now she feels hot. What should I do? She obviously can't fight anymore and she might become a liability. I have to protect her while fending off the legion of doom. This will be hard."_

"N-Naru… Naru… to…"

Naruto blinked. "I'm here, Akuha-chan. What do you want? Do you want a glass of water?"

Akuha shook her head weakly and smiled at her adopted brother. "M-Make… love… with me…"

The blond couldn't help but deadpan. _"She's still horny? Are you kidding me? I thought the symptom would wear off by now."_

"Akuha-chan, you're dreaming. This is just a horrible nightmare. Just go back to sleep and rest. Everything will be okay after that. Trust me. I'll go get you water. Just stay here." Naruto leaned the vampire back onto her bed and stood up before he left to grab a glass of water. Suddenly, Naruto jerked his head to his side and glared at a smirking Vasilissa, who was leaning against the dining table. "Nice apartment. I'm surprised you managed to find a place like this. I must say I'm impressed, especially when water and electricity have become impossible to obtain in such situation."

"How did you find me?" Naruto eyed his swords, which rested inconveniently on the other side of the house.

Vasilissa's smile widened when she noticed the blond formulating plans within his brain to seize his weapons in the shortest amount of time. "Don't worry. I'm not going to attack you. Otherwise, I'd be leading my children to raid this place, right?"

Naruto sighed and ambled towards the bedroom, paying no mind to the empress. After dripping a few drops of water into Akuha's lips, the blond carefully placed the cup of water on the table.

"Her body is adjusting to your blood." Vasilissa stood at the doorway and crossed her arms elegantly under her ample bosom. "She's begging for you to mate with her, right?"

"How do you know that?" The blond glared at the empress, dubious about her ulterior motives.

Vasilissa shrugged. "It's understandable. Nobody can handle that kind of malefic powers. Not even I can do that. Just do as she says and have sex with her. It can ease her suffering and speed up the adjustment process."

Naruto choked indignantly. "W-What? How can you even suggest that? It's…"

"The right thing to do. If you mate with her now, your semen will provide the adequate amount of genetic codes and… a specific essence of energy for her to speed up the adjustment process. Not only that, it will also provide her body the right ingredient to sedate the excessive amount of power roaming within her veins. However, of course, everything has a consequence. There is a fairly high possibility that she might get pregnant. Well, she's still very young to get pregnant but since she's still a vampire, I think it'll be alright." Vasilissa giggled with blatant amusement.

The blond cringed at the idea of mating with Akuha. "No, it's just gross. She's-"

"Just another vampire. She is not really your sister."

"She is! You know nothing about our family."

"Maybe." Vasilissa grinned. "But you know nothing about your family too. Your sister obviously doesn't look at you as a brotherly figure. You're her object of affection. She views you as a potential target for a mate. If not, she wouldn't choose you to mate with. Wake up, you dimwit. She is in love with you. I can't believe someone of your calibre lacks the wit to know what a girl is thinking."

"That's prepost-"

"Keep telling yourself that." The empress sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm not here to discuss your sister with you. As you've said, your family matters are not my business, so I won't waste my time advising an idiot who doesn't know a woman's heart. I'm here to open a discourse with you. I hope you can be prudent and listen to what I'm going to say."

Ignoring the verbal jab, Naruto arched a brow. "Discourse?"

"I'll help you find the reactor. I know where it is. My children have found it recently and informed me about its exact coordinates." Vasilissa smirked.

"Do you have proof?"

"Nope. You can choose not to trust me and try to find it by yourself." The empress snickered. "But I can assure you that you will never find it. I must say the humans were quite smart about building the reactor and choosing its location. They're clever, but their intelligence was the cause of their downfall. What an irony."

"And what do you want in return?"

Vasilissa licked her lips. "You're a smart boy."

"Let me guess. You want me to destroy other competitors for you, right?"

"And be my husband?" The empress blinked cutely but Naruto was apathetic. "I can help you with the former, not the latter."

Vasilissa conceded reluctantly but inveigled nonetheless. "Oh well. It's better than nothing. But just so you know, _that _proposal is not going to drop anytime soon."

"Sure it won't." Naruto flexed his fingers and smirked. "Now, bring me to the reactor."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

When Naruto reached the streets, accompanied by the empress, the blond was surprised to see aliens bowing before him. Naruto sighed and stared at Vasilissa warily. _"I hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't trust her but for the sake of this mission, I have no choice. Akuha-chan is sick. She is in no condition to fight now. Betting my faith on Vasilissa is my best hope right now. I don't know whether is she a mendacious woman or a cunning alien but I have to give it a shot. I can get Akuha-chan the best treatment she can get once we return to our world. I have no other choice."_

"What are you thinking about? About that girlfriend of yours?" Vasilissa smiled teasingly.

Naruto huffed in disgust. "She's my sister! For god sakes!"

"Yes, yes, in a few years' time, you'll think differently." The empress remarked.

The blond arched his brow. "Why do my mom and dad say the same thing as you do?"

"Because it is the truth. Your sister has shown symptoms of her lust for you. Obvious symptoms, need I remind you? To her, you are not just her brother. To her, you're her destined mate." The empress folded her arms and led the way. "She loves you. It is hard to be loved so easily nowadays. Cherish it. Don't throw it away."

"Thanks for the candour." Naruto averted his eyes away in embarrassment. "She is-"

"I know you don't feel that way. Your mouth is talking but your heart isn't." Vasilissa grinned. "Think about it."

"I don't need advice from somebody who eats her own husband."

"Husband, nope. Potential mate, yes." The empress stared seductively at the blond walking beside her and pursed her lips. "Besides, I've never consummate with any of them. Aliens like us have the ability to impregnate ourselves. And I've told you, haven't I? I'm still looking for an ideal mate, just like your adoptive sister. A girl like me still needs to be loved, right, Naruto?"

Naruto felt a heated flush adorning on his cheeks; he detested the fact that he was attracted to the promiscuous Vasilissa. "J-Just get me to the reactor."

"Oh? Did I turn you on, Naruto?"

"Just take me there!"

"Sure, sure, spoilsport."

The rest of the trip was filled with Vasilissa's lively gabbles and Naruto's irritated grunts. Eventually, they reached an ordinary building that had a warehouse beside it. Vasilissa entered the structure and signalled her minions to leave while she descended a flight of stairs with the blond. Naruto felt the heat exacerbated unpleasantly by a couple of notches. Although it didn't affect him, as flames were somewhat part of him, he felt a chill crawling up his spine.

"You might feel a little tickle, but my children feel hell." Vasilissa was sweating profusely. "Even I can't stand it. You're on your own, Naruto. Just keep walking down and you'll find it. If you want to destroy it then be careful. The radiation that will be released from whatever breakage you intend to do will be huge. I have to leave. Survive this, Naruto. And if you can't… well, you'll die."

Naruto nodded, bid the empress goodbye and jumped down.

Vasilissa took a last glimpse at the blond before she turned her back. "Stay alive, Naruto."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

When the blond dropped onto the metal pavement gracefully, he was astonished by the design of the reactor. It was a gigantic core that was drilled through the centre of the earth and as Naruto examined the architecture construct, he was stupefied. "The humans are using earth's core as an energy source for the reactor. The heat within the core is differentiated by outer and inner spheres. With a total temperature of 4400 to 6000 degree Celsius, it provides an almost limitless amount of energy to the reactor. That is a great invention."

Naruto grunted as he squatted down and ladled a stream of lava with his hand. "If I absorb all of this heat, my powers will increase… however, any human survivors will face a great risk of complete extinction without their planet's core. The xenomorph will adapt and the yautja cares only about claiming trophies. The parasites will be wiped out though, thank god for that. But if I don't destroy the reactor, the party will get wilder."

The blonde clicked the side of his watch and a holographic globe materialised in a blue illumination; he noticed the objective data responding to the reactor. "This is my objective, after all this time. However, based on how the humans created this reactor, if I destroy the machinery then it will self-destruct in order to prevent any unnecessary casualties. If that happens, I think the entire planet will die with it. There is only one way. End its supply… and stop this madness the humans have created once and for all."

Wrestling himself into a standing position, Naruto closed his eyes and hoisted an arm. "Forgive me milord, for I have sinned. In this realm of anguish and suffering, I present no resentment to those that seek to harm. I am a mere soul. I only wish to understand the normalcy of life and the knowledge of the universe. Enlighten me and I shall embrace my soul with the flames."

As he chanted his prayers, the blond jumped into the pit of scorching magma.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"How did these scumbags know about the location of the reactor? Did they follow me?" Vasilissa growled as her tailed lashed out at a few predators, effectively annihilating the yautja hunters. She gestured to her minions; the aliens nodded in acknowledgement of the command issued by their supreme authority and continued their onslaught. "Nobody is getting into the reactor. Do not show any mercy to our nemesis! Destroy those who stand in our way!"

As she raised both of her arms, the empress's telekinesis levitated debris into the sky. Thrusting her hands forward, Vasilissa threw the rubble at her foes, crushing the unfortunates who were unable to escape their predicament. Vasilissa eyed the puddle of rain water beside her and noticed ripples scattering over the liquid's surface. Immediately, the empress felt an abnormal disturbance in the air and ordered her vanguards to stay alert.

A swarm of parasites started to crawl around the nearby buildings, engulfing the residential towers with their countless numbers. They eventually combined into a humongous monster with a quadrupedal locomotion and grotesque features. There were visible membranous sacks on either side of its head whilst it also had bony limbs, strong enough to support its massive weight. The monster roared at the snarling empress. "Clover parasites. They are monsters that are highly resistant to pressures. One of the most prevailing alien creatures in the galaxy, they are infamous for their size. Even the yautja takes no pleasure in killing them. We have to be careful about that monster."

Several alien queens stood bravely beside their empress, even though their height was dwarfed by the enormous monster.

_"What are your orders, elder sister?" _One of the queens spoke telepathically.

"We will fight with you."

"To the death!"

Vasilissa smiled approvingly. "Good. We are going to hunt together. The yautja have already changed their courses and are now fighting the clover parasites. We will wait until they die. That is when we will strike. Bring our brothers and sisters back to the rendezvous point. We will hold this place as our last stand."

_"I don't understand. Why are you so infatuated by that demon's presence?" _

The empress smirked. "I have my reasons. For now, we will protect him. You need not question me. Just do as I said. We will show them that the xenomorphs are no longer their slaves! Go!"

"_We hear and obey, Lady Vasilissa!"_

With a wrathful roar, Vasilissa metamorphosed back into her real form and her terrifying screeches emanated throughout the city with a ghastly vibe.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha sat up in her bed and gazed at the mirror situated at the wall before her. She noticed her raven hair had grown longer and her fangs had sharpened. Flexing her fingers and toes, the vampire climbed out of the bed and felt a maelstrom of overwhelming power swirling within her soul. Akuha ambled forward and scrutinised the pigment of her eyes. It was no longer the lustrous crimson that she was familiar with, but had been replaced by a sinister violet that shone an effulgence of strength within her eyes.

"My grandfather and father's bloods run within my veins. It is the primary reason why I'm stronger than my sisters. Now Naru-nii's blood is within me… I can feel him in me…" Akuha blushed uncontrollably. "It's so warm-"

The explosions reverberating through the streets startled Akuha and shattered her trance. The vampire stared around the bedroom and found no trace of her brother. Sliding the window open, Akuha dove down to the streets and blinked curiously at the predators before her. Their invisible cloaks were not seamless and their disguises were awfully recognisable; the blood odour on their bodies was palpable, making it easy for her to sense the predators' presences.

"I've heard from Naru-nii that you guys are the top hunters." Akuha relaxed her shoulders, broke into a fighting stance and grinned sadistically. "Let's see what you're made of, shall we?"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

_"Damn it. This thing just doesn't know how to quit!_" Vasilissa roared furiously as she climbed atop of the gigantic parasite's head and sank her tail into its head. The empress clawed pale flesh out of the parasite's body and hopped away. The queens stood behind their eldest sister and growled. _"No matter how we bite and stab this thing… it just doesn't fall!"_

"Lady Vasilissa, the parasites are slowly gaining an advantage with their numbers. Our drones and warriors are falling behind."

A queen alien spoke telepathically to her eldest sister. _"What should we do?"_

The empress growled as she flexed her claws. "We'll pull back with our remaining forces! Let's go-"

The ground started to tremble and every combatant standing in the battlefield had paused in their tracks. Instantly, the ground was sliced into half and geysers of lava spurted out from the earth. From the rising flames emerged Naruto, who soared through the sky with a pair of blazing wings protruding from his back. Descending to the chaotic streets filled with parasites, Naruto made a clean swipe with his sword and incinerated a huge portion of his crawling enemies with an inferno.

Vasilissa smiled approvingly. "I see you're not dead yet. As expected of the reincarnation of the great demon lord, Kyubi no Yoko. I think I'm in love."

Oblivious to the attention he was receiving, Naruto continued his merciless massacre. With a fluid slash from his blade, Naruto pulverised countless amount of parasites. The gigantic monster, composed of millions of parasites, was cleaved, burned and obliterated in a matter of seconds against the blond.

Grinning in satisfaction, the empress of the alien species roared. "Charge forward! Aid the great demon lord and help him destroy our nemesis! Leave no survivors!"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha dusted her hands and smirked at the corpses of her opponents. "Impressive, but not good enough. I guess Naru-nii overestimated you."

Clenching her fist, the dark-haired vampire smiled at the enhanced strength within her. "I'm stronger. After drinking Naru-nii's blood… I can actually feel a part of Naru-nii in me. I can't believe it though. Just drinking a little bit of Naru-nii's blood and this is the power I gain… just how strong is Naru-nii? Anyway, I need to reunite with Naru-nii."

Sniffing the atmosphere, Akuha smiled. "Naru-nii is east of here. I better get going."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Welcome back, Naruto." Vasilissa grinned as the blond landed before her, glaring at the parasites he had stormed. "I see you're having fun in your kills."

"My objective is almost complete. After cleaning up this mess, I'll be able to finish my mission." Naruto pierced the monster with his sword and retracted the blade. "Damn, it. Killing all of these creatures will take a while. I'm gonna summon something new. If you don't want your drones to die, you better retreat now. I have no confidence controlling my new powers."

The empress nodded and gradually shrank into her human form. Exhaling an air of relief, Vasilissa smiled. "Very well. I'll leave things to you."

Naruto sheathed his blade and stared at the sky. "Time to try this out… Amaterasu no Ryusei Entei." **(Goddess of Sun's Meteor Flame Emperor)**

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Dashing upwards on a building with merely her feet, Akuha grinned at her newfound prowess. "These powers are so awesome! Naru-nii's blood really gave a huge boost to my powers. I have never been this fast before."

Catching a glimpse of a crimson afterglow in the distant sky, the dark-haired vampire was flabbergasted by meteorites falling from the dark clouds at a faraway skyline. Akuha knew that the summoning of the meteor showers was somewhat related to Naruto; the diabolical energy surging through the air was tantamount to a malicious beacon of energy, plaguing the atmosphere with Kyubi's malevolent aura.

It was then that Akuha spotted an eerie shadow of the Kyubi no Yoko above the aurora. Speeding up her pace, the vampire leaped to the sky and lunged to her designated destination.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto stood at the epicentre of a chaotic terrain. The parasites that tried to assault the blond were enveloped in flames and reduced to ashes. The other parasites fled the scene, but their attempt was nugatory as the descending meteors brutally crushed them. The other quadruped giants were eradicated. The storm of meteors continued its rampage as it laid waste to the city, destroying and vaporising any parasites that threatened to harm Naruto.

Within a few miles radius, everything around Naruto had been decimated into nothingness.

The blond's lifeless eyes gazed upon the destruction he had performed. "My ex**istence… shall never be a memory.**"

"**Nothing shall forestall… my retu**rn." As the wind sailed across the city's demolition, Naruto blinked and regained his consciousness. "W-What's with… just now? I can literally feel the Kyubi… trying to eat his way out of my soul. The killings are really getting to my dark side. If this goes on, I'm not sure anymore, I-"

"Naru-nii!" Akuha rushed to her adoptive brother's side and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here? I saw those-"

"I hear her name…" Naruto muttered softly.

"H-Huh?" Akuha tilted her head upwards and stared at the blond's face. "What's wrong?"

"I hear my sword's name."

The dark haired vampire noticed her brother's sword had changed its physical form. It was no longer a pair of twin katana. The sword had a vermillion hilt with the tip shaped into the appearance of an evil fox. The guard of the blade resembled a flower with nine petals and the overall length of the sword was extensively long. Akuha marvelled at the sight of the mysterious blade that was emanating bloodlust. "Muramasa… it is her name."

"Her?" Akuha was incredulous. "Your sword has a gender?"

"Let me test this sexy baby out." Naruto swung his sword and the result was instantaneous.

The ground was sliced thoroughly in half and a plummeting ravine separated the cleaved earth plates. The dark-haired vampire gripped the blond's sleeves, trying to maintain a standing posture safely despite the quakes. "N-Naru-nii!"

"Sorry!" The blond grinned. "Absorbing the radiation and heat from the core really gave me more power. Our objective is completed. We will be leaving soon."

"Great!" Akuha kissed Naruto's cheek and smiled fervently at the blond. "I'm glad I came here with you."

Caressing the vampire's face, Naruto nuzzled his nose against Akuha's and sighed. "Akuha-chan, I never wanted you to come here. You'll get hurt or worse-"

"You cannot keep me from harm twenty-four seven. I'm not going to grow up if you babysit me all the time. I need to fight for myself with my own powers. I don't want to be protected by you every day! I need to fight for myself." Akuha smiled. "Just trust me on this; I can protect myself. I don't need to rely on you. Stop worrying for me, okay?"

"You know I can't do that, Akuha-chan."

"What?" The vampire grinned. "Do you have a crush on me? Obsessed about my safety, huh? Do you want to be my mate, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked and his face immediately flushed a vibrant crimson. "W-What are you-"

"Oh, you don't need to be so flustered, silly boy."

"That's right, Naruto. She did make a point there." Vasilissa stood behind the couple and folded her arms. "Still don't believe my words?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, I've reached the end of our bargain. So what now?"

The empress sighed and strolled towards Naruto. "It's a pity everything is going to end so soon. However, the very least I can do for you is to bestow upon you a parting gift."

"A parting gift?" Naruto chuckled. "No thanks but-"

Vasilissa seized the blond's wrist and raised a finger. The blond was puzzled, not because of the empress's sudden action but because he realised he somehow placed his trust in her. It was like he treated her as an ally. A few years ago, he slaughtered Vasilissa's species for sport and now he was being friendly with the empress. _"I'm officially mad. About bloody time I do a psych-evaluation for myself."_

Naruto was unfazed when Vasilissa bit her finger and allowed her blood to drip onto the blond's hand. As a few sprinkles of acidic blood sprayed delicately onto Naruto's hand, Vasilissa sucked her finger and drew a symbol on it before the virulent liquid dried up. "In the future if you come across any aliens of my species in one of your nasty espionages, just show your hand to them and they will bow before you."

"Why?" Naruto stared at his hand and arched a brow. It was a twisted illustration of a devil's spade and it was pulsing out a foul energy that carried a tinge of Vasilissa's essences. "Cool… what does this mean?"

"It means shut up and go home." Vasilissa winked at the blond before she gave a quick peck on his lips. Naruto was befuddled when the empress licked his lips and smirked deviously at him. "I'll see you soon. Have a safe trip."

The empress twirled around and walked away.

Little did Naruto know that the tattoo served to identify him as Vasilissa's mate; the empress was jubilant.

Akuha blinked. "What the hell is with that?"

Naruto gulped. "I-I have no idea-"

The next instant, they were encased in a bright light and soon they disappeared, leaving their vacated spot a simple whirlwind.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

When Akuha and Naruto opened their eyes, they were surprised to see their mansion's training ground. Stuck in a stupor, it took them awhile to register what had happened. Akuha was the first to break the silence. "W-We're back!"

"Yeah… well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Naruto grinned when the vampire glared at him heatedly. "What? You know that's fun."

"Welcome back, Naruto, Akuha." The blond spotted Issa seating on a chair within the examination chamber, smiling at the couple. "And I see your hair has grown longer and your powers have increased as well. Akuha, you…"

The vampire elder sniffed the air and made a sharp turn towards Naruto. "Did you-"

"There was an accident. If I didn't do what I did, Akuha-chan would have died. I will do anything-"

"Save your explanation. I don't need to hear it." Issa stood up and eyed Naruto suspiciously. "I'm watching you. And there's a dinner party coming up. Get prepared, the both of you."

Akuha grunted with annoyance.

Naruto was simply aggravated by his father's mistrust with him. However, he was confused. Was his love for Akuha that simple or was he suppressing his feeling for the sake of acquiring his father's trust? Naruto watched as the dark-haired vampire skipped through the exit and he heaved a heavy sigh.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Viktor, a vampire lord residing in Hungary, located in the human world, was invited to attend the grandiose ceremony. In truth, all vampires from any extraterrestrial dimension were obligated to join the party. The kings from their respective kingdoms would showcase their finest creation, which was their offspring. It was tradition and most guests were bureaucrats, nobles or politicians within their species, striving to obtain recognition from their emperor whose attitude towards absolute acquiescence from his subject was strenuously firm.

Selene, Viktor's surrogate daughter and an assassin personally trained by the vampire lord, wore an exquisite dress that embellished her voluptuous curves to the ball, accompanying her adoptive father closely. Her glossy dark hair and her captivating blue eyes, along with her desirable lips could seduce any lesser man with relative ease. Clutching the wooden railing with her gloved hands, Selene surveyed the guests emotionlessly. "Milord, why are we here?"

"Issa Shuzen is the grand emperor of our race, Selene. His wish is our command."

"He looks ordinary."

"His strength is beyond description, my child." Viktor growled disdainfully at Issa, who was standing at the stage, communicating with his guests. "You must not stand at his dark side, Selene. He is powerful and he can butcher any vampire here if he wishes to. Do you see the boy over there?"

The brunette nodded.

It was a blond garbed in a white, majestic tuxedo.

"Is he the one everybody is talking about?"

"Yes." Viktor grinned.

"He's not a vampire, is he?"

"No, he's not. He is something more. Something more dangerous and powerful than our species. His power is the reason why the emperor chooses him as his successor." The vampire lord sighed. "I'm afraid I must say this, Selene. The virginity that you have kept for all these centuries… must be given to him."

Selene gasped. "But why, milord?"

"Because it is the right thing to do. Because you're chosen to uphold this duty."

"I'm sorry milord, but I don't date younger boys."

Viktor scoffed. "He's not young, my child. He is much older than he looks. Much older, I must say. Have you heard of the tales of the Demon Conqueror."

"The bedtime story you used to tell me. Yes, I remember. A folklore. An ancient beast said to never lose a single match in its entire life and those who dare face him shall be burned by the flames of the seven deadly sins." Selene crossed her arms under her bosom and narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me that monstrosity shrank into a mere child? I find it preposterous to believe that a feeble child, such as him, is capable of unleashing an apocalypse."

The vampire shook his head. "No, at his current level, he might only be capable of destroying a country with his fury. A world, no. Not yet. Not until he redeems all of his powers. When that day arrives, that is when he becomes the dimension devourer. Right now, that boy is a mere avatar of his once-great terror. Since he's the reincarnation of the demon, his power is extraordinary. If you become his mate, our empire will expand. I will be the boy's father-in-law and our coven will experience utmost benefits."

"But… milord-"

"Don't question it, my child." Viktor grasped the brunette's shoulder and sighed. "Do it for my sake, child. I'm not asking you to bath in lava or fight dragons. I only wish for you to be betrothed with Prince Naruto. It is for your future, Selene."

_"More like for yours." _The brunette sighed and conceded. "Very well. I'll try my best."

Selene descended the stairs gracefully and caught Naruto's attention. He watched as the brunette stared at him but their mutual exchange was stopped by a lone figure standing before the blond.

Naruto blinked dumbly before he tilted his head upwards and saw a woman with aristocratic features and cascading silky silver hair that reached down the sensational curves of her hips. The woman, who emitted an angelic aura, wore a white kimono with beatific flower patterns decorating the fabric and had a pair of bewitching red eyes. Smiling softly at the blond, the woman offered a handshake. "We've finally met face to face. I am Shizuka Hio, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh? I have heard of you. The Madly Blooming Princess, a vampire so strong that the council deems you a threat to vampire's society. They locked you up and stole your freedom for fifty years, didn't they?" Naruto accepted the handshake and sighed deeply; his sorrow was genuine and Shizuka was somewhat impressed by the blond's morals. "I offer you my condolences. I truly do."

Shizuka giggled under her sleeves. "For a prince, you're very cute. Since you know me, I guess I know you as well. Will you join me for tonight and we can have our chats in a comfy place. Helps me know you better than standing here in this boring place, don't you think?"

"Sure, right this way." Naruto smiled and offered to grab her hand.

"Oh, such a gentleman." The silver-haired vampire took it and glanced back at Selene, winking playfully at the brunette, which earned Shizuka an anger tic on the Hungarian vampire's forehead.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan and Akuha stood in a corner of the ball, sulking and glaring at a certain silver-haired vampire who was molesting Naruto. Shizuka was fondling the blond's finger, brushing his arm with her slender fingers and caressing his cheeks occasionally. Kalua sat beside her sister and arched a brow at Akuha's rage. "What's with you?"

"Look there." The succubus pointed a finger at Naruto who was guffawing at the silver-haired vampire's joke. "Naru-kun has been targeted. And look over there. That brunette vampire is trying to push that woman away but she doesn't know how. Her fidgeting stance only means one thing; her father or superior is authorising her to do something unfitting of her. She doesn't know how to seduce Naruto and she doesn't know where to start. She's a lost cause."

Kalua sighed. "We have no choice. It's not just those two women who want a piece of nii-chan. Every woman in this hall wants a piece of him."

"I don't get it." Akuha started to rant. "Naru-nii is not a vampire. Why are they throwing themselves at him?"

"Well, it's not every day you get to meet a living reincarnation of a pleasant Kyubi no Yoko who is not on a twisted mission to destroy this world. So… yeah." Morrigan retorted and licked her lips. "He's more powerful than many vampires here. He's the best fruitcake in town. Any girls will like sweet stuff, especially when they can become the vampire emperor's future daughter-in-law. And Naru-kun is cute. That's the icing on the cake."

Akuha smiled and folded her arms. "Never mind. Let these girls play their games. After tonight, we probably won't see them again."

"Oh hello, my dear daughter."

The dark-haired vampire snapped her attention to her side and widened her eyes. "G-Gyokuro…"

"Oh?" Gyokuro cupped Akuha's chin and smirked at the horror plastered on her step-daughter's face. "Is that how you address your step-mother?"

Kalua swallowed hard as she was sweating at her mother's presence. "Mother… you're here."

"Why hello there, my sweet Kalua-chan."

Morrigan assayed Gyokuro's features and was sceptic of the vampire elder's unusual behaviour. Her personality was anomalous comparing to the narcissistic characteristic Gyokuro used to possess; the inauspicious aura around the vampire elder was malignant and yet something was still missing. Morrigan couldn't resolve the mystery of Gyokuro but she knew the vampire elder was anything but altruistic and there was something vile behind the smile of Issa's second wife. _"This Gyokuro is definitely different from the psycho bitch she used to be. What's going on?"_

"Oh hello, Morrigan." Gyokuro ambled towards the succubus and placed a hand on Morrigan's shoulder. "Forgive me, my dear. I was so rude in the past. I hope we can be friends."

The succubus merely narrowed her eyes and looked away. "I will never forgive you, no matter what."

"Is that so?" The vampire elder grinned. "We'll see. Oh! My sweet little fox is over there. I'll be greeting him. Have fun, my girls."

Akuha watched as Gyokuro walked away, swaying her hips in her gait and the dark-haired vampire was disgusted. "We're so not her girls. What's your mother's problem? That Satan really knows how to scare people. I never knew there was a textbook for freaking people out."

"I don't know. She acts weird with us all the time. We never know what she's thinking." Kalua sighed.

Morrigan crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. "She is hiding something! Nothing good comes out of her, no offense."

Kalua deflated.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"-and I was like, 'no way, that's the dog!'"

Shizuka giggled at Naruto's joke and she grasped the blond's hand, giving it a teasing squeeze. "You're so funny, my prince. You know… it has been a while since I laughed like that."

"If you don't mind, I can-" Naruto paused abruptly in his speech when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck. Sniffing the familiar perfume emitting from the individual, Naruto widened his eyes in horror as he twisted his attention to his back and staggered. "L-Lady… Gyokuro…"

"Lady Gyokuro? Aww…" Gyokuro feigned sadness and leaned her cheek closer to the blond. "Why are you calling me that? You should be referring me as… mommy."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(In another dimension…)

A redheaded woman, donning a pink apron, ladled a spoonful of noodles into a bowl and grinned at her customer. "Here you go! One pork ramen!"

"Thanks!" The man seized his chopsticks and started consuming his noodles. The other customer sighed in contentment after he finished his ramen and slammed the bill onto the table. "Ah! Kushina-san, you know, your ramen is the best in town! I think Ichiraku is your only rival in Konoha!"

The redhead bowed politely and smiled at her customer. "Thank you. The next time you come, I'll be sure to give you one extra spicy ramen for free!"

"Thanks!" The man walked out of the stall.

"Hey, Kushina-san, I'm really wondering why you are not married." A regular customer queried. "Did you ever have a child before?"

Kushina hesitated momentarily before she managed to crack up an uneasy smile. "I… guess I've never thought about that. I just… want to make the Uzumaki ramen stall the best in town. I don't want to think about other things anymore."

Nobody saw the lone tear cascading down from the redhead's eye and it fell into a bowl of soup unnoticed.

_"Naruto-chan, my baby, where are you? Please come back to mommy."_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

I have finished this chapter.

I hope you could rate this chapter, my fellow readers. (Yes, I did make some references from Final Fantasy.)

The quality of this chapter's grammar. (Very important, so please take the poll!)

1.) Shitty  
2.) It's alright... .  
3.) Good  
4.) Excellent  
5.) Bravo!

Comparing this chapter to my previous chapters, which is the best? (Just vote...)  
a.) This chapter has shown signs of improvement.  
b.) This chapter is the best!  
c.) Your previous chapter is better  
d.) I am your father!  
e.) All of your chapters are the best  
f.) All of your chapters suck (T.T)  
g.) I like pie

Pairings undecided  
I.) NarutoXAkuha  
II.) NarutoXKalua  
III.) NarutoXMoka  
IV.) NarutoX Morrigan  
V.) NarutoXRuby  
VI.) NarutoXMizore  
VII.) NarutoXKurumu  
VIII.) NarutoXShizuka (Vampire Knight)  
IX.) NarutoXSelene (Underworld)

Please review!

(P.S: You can say Muramasa looks similar to Sephiroth's Masamune, but more badass and bloody looking.)


	8. Motive

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"L-Lady Gyokuro…"

"You should refer to me as mommy, little fox." Gyokuro grinned and the blond was rather uncomfortable with the vampire elder's presence.

"Gyokuro." Shizuka glared viciously at Gyokuro.

"Oh, why if it isn't Shizuka Hio, the Madly Blooming Princess. Your powers are so great that even your council fears you." The vampire elder smirked and stood up; her hand was still grasping a stiffened Naruto's shoulder. "It's no wonder they locked you up out of fear."

"And it's all thanks to you that they imprisoned me in that hellhole." Shizuka maintained her composure and smiled. "In this hall, only Akasha's power is considered my rival. You are nothing but dirt to me, Gyokuro."

"Yes, and it is the dirt who sends you to prison." The alpha females were radiated tidal waves of malevolent energy, filling the hall with their ungodly powers as their umbrage escalated. The guests, including Issa and Akasha, could perceive the bloodlust emanated from Shizuka and Gyokuro. Everybody pitied Naruto though; he was standing in the crossfire. Gyokuro seized the blond's wrist and pulled him to her side. "My sweet little fox… come to mommy's side."

Shizuka snatched Naruto's forearm and pulled him aggressively to her. "My prince… come to me. You will be safe with me."

"Are you accusing me?" Gyokuro growled. "I do not remember giving you permission to speak!"

"Firstly, I do not need your permission to speak. Secondly, I_ am_accusing you. He is not your sweet little fox, you gross little buffoon." Shizuka slammed her palm on the table in vexation. "I know you have been an abusive mother to the prince. The nerve! To think that you would dare lay your filthy hands on my prince. Are you not ashamed of yourself?"

"Ashamed?" Gyokuro shook her head in denial and grinned. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Don't be idiotic. What I did was to nurture him, am I not right?"

Shizuka folded her arms and scoffed. "What nonsense. You-"

Naruto shoved the silver-haired vampire and the vampire elder's hands away from him and walked to the exit. Shizuka and Gyokuro continued their glaring contest.

Akasha, standing on the sideline, sighed. "Shouldn't we be doing something about this matter, honey?"

Issa arched a brow. "Why? They will learn nothing if we help them all the time. Naruto is strong. That's the reason why we'll stand here and do nothing."

"But he's just a child."

The vampire lord smirked, "And that's exactly why we do nothing about it. A child will never grow up if he never falls down."

"I hope you're right."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto sat on a couch located in his bedroom, swirling a glass of wine in his grip. Morrigan sat on the railing of the room's balcony, grinning at the blond. "Stressful night, huh? To think that that bitch came back out of the blue. Naru-kun, I've heard that she is intending to stay here for a while. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to tolerate her charade?"

"I cannot retaliate. This is not the time yet." The blond sighed as he took a little sip from his glass of wine. "Patience is the key."

"Why don't you just fight ba-"

"If I retaliate…" Naruto interjected, "Then she will use the council to destroy me. The trust I have earned from father will all become a waste. I cannot afford to lose this opportunity. I cannot lose this battle. It is a battle of endurance and patience. If I lose my cool, I lose everything. I must continue to persist. Besides, if Lady Gyokuro obtains the chance to kick me out of this house then Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan, Lilith-chan, Kalua-chan and Akuha-chan will be living in hell. You'll be living in hell too."

Morrigan sighed, strolled to the blond's side and sat on his lap. "Silly boy. It's time you stop thinking of others and start thinking of yourself, Naru-kun."

"I can't. And life is like that. We are not given choices in life." Naruto stared dispassionately at his cup of wine and muttered softly, "I did not ask for this life. You did not ask for this life. It is not our choice. It is fate's choice. And in such time, choices become limited. I do not have a choice, unlike other fortunate souls. If I don't fight, who will? The girls need me."

"I'll say…" Morrigan pinched Naruto's nose and smiled. "You're too kind-hearted. But that's a good thing. You care for them. That is all it matters."

The blond chuckled. "I hope life is that simple."

Naruto caught a glimpse of Morrigan's distressed state and blinked. "What is it? Something troubling you?"

"I-It's about my father…"

The blond cocked a brow. "Belial?"

"To be honest, my father is not coming back for me and my sister."

Naruto caressed Morrigan's cheek affectionately and frowned. "Why?"

"He adopted me because of my powers."

The blond sighed as realisation struck. "I understand. With you in his chessboard, he can control his empire with ease. When his council revolts against his reign, he…"

"Forsaken me and my sister," Morrigan finished Naruto's sentence and smiled sorrowfully. "I knew. From the day he adopted me, I knew he lusted for my powers. I don't know if your father knows about it, but if the vampire council realises Belial's permanent exile, I… will become a toy to them."

Naruto grimaced. If the deplorable council, which consisted of unscrupulous bureaucrats, discovered the truth of Belial's deceit, they would enslave the succubus and strip her powers away. Naruto knew the contemptible nature of the repugnant council; they would enforce their atrocious wills on Morrigan and Lilith, and forcibly impregnate the girls before disposing of them after their children were born. Seeing genuine fear in Morrigan's emerald eyes, Naruto vowed to protect her, despite his ambivalence over his feelings.

"I swear, as long as I live, I will not let them harm you." Naruto rested his forehead on Morrigan's and sighed. "I will protect you."

"I know." The succubus smiled.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Next morning…)

In one of many facilities within Castle Akashiya was a shooting range. The wall was constructed with reinforced baffles and the ventilation was built with refined materials. Naruto was practicing his firearm skills with a Beretta 92G Elite IA semi-automatic pistol. After blasting a barrage of bullets at the target, Naruto pressed the button on the wall and he unclipped the empty magazine. The target was slowly pulled from faraway to the blond for examination.

Naruto reloaded his gun and tore the target sheet down from the hanger. Moka and Kokoa saw their brother's distracted state and snuck behind the blond, attempting to lunge at him.

"I know the two of you are behind me."

The silver-haired vampire and her younger sister deflated. "You're good, onii-sama."

The blond grinned and turned around, ruffling his sisters' hair. "What are you two devils doing here?"

"Why are you using that?" Kokoa stared curiously at the gun Naruto was wielding, earning an amused chuckle from the blond. "This? This is a gun and it is a dangerous tool in the hand of a dangerous foe."

"I prefer using axe and swords." The redhead pouted as she crossed her arms. "Axe and swords are tools for the awesome! Guns are for weaklings!"

Moka smacked Kokoa's head lightly and glared at the redhead. "You're being stupid, Kokoa! Onii-sama is using a gun for a reason! The gun is a long range weapon, unlike an axe or a sword. Even if you throw either weapons, it takes at the very least a second or so to do that. However, a gun needs no delay, except the reloading procedure. Naruto-sama is always right!"

"I'm not always right." The blond grinned and caressed Kokoa's cheeks. "But Moka-chan is right. A gun is efficient as it is. But a gun has its weakness. Unlike a sword, it doesn't have any sharp edges. Unlike an axe, it can't perform adequate short combat. That's why we must be proficient in utilising all sorts of weapon, lest the situation desires it. Do you understand, Kokoa-chan?"

The redhead nodded fervently and beamed at her adoptive elder brother. Moka assayed the target sheet and blinked. "You only got one hit on the paper, onii-sama!"

"Hehe! You suck, onii-chan!" Kokoa grinned.

Naruto switched his attention at the target and smirked.

"He didn't hit once." Lilith declared as she intruded the conversation while leaning against the doorway. "Naruto-sama has hit the target with perfect precisions. All of his bullets went through the same spot. That's why the two of you think Naruto-sama has only hit his target once just because the paper has one hole. The two of you are not as perceptive as I thought. It's too bad. But I must say that Naruto-sama's skill is top notch. A true marksman."

"Heh." Naruto grinned, "The two of you should learn more from Lilith-chan. She's good."

Moka puffed her cheeks angrily and glared daggers at Lilith. "S-Shut up! Stop stealing our brother!"

Naruto chortled joyously.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha was standing in her father's office, gazing impassively at her father who was tending to his paperwork. Removing his glasses, Issa dismissed his work and rested his chin on the base of his interlocked fingers. "Akuha, do you know why you're standing here before me?"

The dark haired vampire nodded. "I know. It is about Naru-nii's blood, right?"

Raising two fingers, Issa announced, "I want to address two things. One is about Naruto's blood, you're right. Your eyes are no longer the typical red we vampires have. In honesty, your case has become similar to Morrigan. You must understand that it is only tradition that we vampires do not mix our blood with other species. Morrigan become an outcast because her biological father is a vampire and her biological mother is a succubus, which is basically why she is ostracised by her society. If the council realises that my eldest daughter has her blood mingled with the accursed blood of the Kyubi no Yoko, this matter will be problematic."

"I know. I am not afraid of the council's patronisation. Naru-nii injected his blood into me because he cares for me." Akuha placed her hands behind her back and her tone was firm. "If he didn't inject his blood into me, I would have died. And I accept this fate. I have no regrets, father."

"No matter what, I have to organize a cover-up for this matter. Your eyes have become purple; it is the sign of corruption within your blood. Same goes with Morrigan. Her eyes are green; it is the sign of corruption within her blood too. You have seen how Morrigan's council labels her as a plague. If our council realises my daughter has Kyubi's blood flowing within her veins, you should know what will happen. That is why you will avoid all ceremony parties from now on."

Akuha blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? You have some plans for me?"

"Yes, this leads to the next issue at hand." Issa sighed. "I plan to deploy you to the human realm in the future to work as the future chief financial officer of my company Zeptotech."

"You want me to be the CFO of Zeptotech?" Akuha was flustered.

"Yes. I want you to work alongside your brother. He will become the chief executive officer of my company. I also plan to send your younger sister, Kalua, to the human world to work as the executive vice-president of Zeptotech as well. She has no motivation to fight, an unfamiliar trait for vampire like us. I don't wish to force her to do things she obviously doesn't want to. In fact, Naruto has asked me to send her to work for the company. He told me about Kalua's unwillingness and I am not unaware."

Issa sighed. "However, unlike your brother, you and Kalua have no idea what business is like. That is why when I tutor Naruto, the two of you will accompany him and attend lessons from me. If you have problems in the homework that I will give you, you can ask him. You must have an accounting qualification in order for me to entrust the company to you. That's why you should start considering university. I plan to send your brother to a university soon."

"Are you going to inform Kalua about this?" Akuha queried.

"Later." Issa's glare intensified. "Remember, you must keep a low profile. Do not let anybody know about your blood condition, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad that you understand."

Akuha beamed, "I will keep this secret to myself. Naru-nii saved my life. I will not forget my debt to him. I know him well. I'm sure-"

"You know him well?" Issa was bemused. "I don't think you know half of what your brother is. He is secretive and reclusive. To be honest with you, even now, I do not have the confidence to tell you that I know him well."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"In time, you will understand."

They weren't aware that Gyokura had overheard everything from behind a closed door.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto was in Moka's bedroom, attending a weekly tea ceremony with his sisters and Lilith. He had regarded Lilith as family ever since she came and had doted on the succubus as much as he did with his younger sisters. Moka delicately poured the pot of steaming beverage on a cup and Kokoa would systematically hand the cupful of tea to everybody. Naruto took his cup of tea graciously and took a sip. "Nice. High tea on a sirocco afternoon, thank god this room maintains a cool temperature or we'd be baked cakes."

Kokoa giggled. "Speaking of cakes, when are you going to bake us some nice strawberry-flavoured cakes? I miss them so much!"

Moka frowned distastefully, "Strawberry? How childish! Chocolate mousse is the best!"

Lilith shook her head. "I personally prefer cheesecake. Naruto-sama, please make me some cheesecake! I love your cheesecake!"

"Strawberry-flavoured pudding!" Kokoa whined.

"Chocolate lava cakes with sprinkles of blood! Yum!" Moka protested.

"Blueberry cheesecake! I want blueberry cheesecake!" Lilith yelled.

Naruto chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll make anything you say, alright? Geez, the three of you only care about food. You three will be the death of me one day."

The girls cheered aloud.

"Oh? What's this? A tea ceremony? How cute!" Gyokuro popped her head out from the door and grinned deviously at Naruto, "Am I interrupting something?"

The atmosphere suffused dolefully tense. Kokoa nodded, albeit begrudgingly. Moka and Lilith averted their eyes fearfully away from Gyokuro's perceptive gazes. Naruto simply retained an apathetic composure. "Lady Gyokuro, what is it that you need?"

"Nothing much." The vampire elder sat beside her daughter and her eyes turned murderous abruptly. "But I do not recall giving you any permission to speak."

The girls felt a frightening chill crawling up their spines, but Naruto was unfazed. Perturbed by the blond's emotionless state, Gyokuro smirked sinisterly, "Are you not afraid, fox?"

"I do not know why I should be afraid. So why should I be afraid, Lady Gyokuro?"

Gyokuro took her daughter's cup of tea and drank it elegantly. "I am not unaware of what had transpired within the simulation you partook with Akuha. If word got out, I guess Akuha may have to forfeit her life to the council. You know that, right?"

Naruto widened his eyes in dismay. _"How did Lady Gyokuro know about this? Father was the only person who knew about the blood transfusion. Lady Gyokuro can't possibly- No… father would not tell this to Lady Gyokuro. I mean… how is that beneficial to him? W-Wait a minute… father never trusts me in the first place. It is evident that he still thinks I will… mate with his daughters. Did he tell her so she could spy on me? If this is a trap, I have to play my part right." _

"I see I struck a raw nerve." Gyokuro hid her giggles behind her hand and smirked, "I will take my leave. By the way, fox, your father wants to see you in his room. Goodbye now, little fox. Have fun, girls."

Lilith, Moka and Kokoa watched as the vampire elder drew to her full height and walked out of the room, leaving Naruto in a trance.

"What is that about?" Moka asked.

Kokoa shrugged.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Issa sat on his leather chair, eyeing Naruto who was standing in formality before his father. "What is it, father?"

"I need to speak with you about some important affairs. One of them is about the company."

"I have speculated Zeptotech's financial budget and its development. I know you are intending to expand Zeptotech's technologies to weapon productions." Naruto saw Issa's smile of approval and deduced that he was right. "Zeptotech has only one competitor in the market. I am very confident that Zeptotech can outmatch our opponent. I am surprise that Zeptotech's headquarters and our competitor's headquarters are both located at Washington, DC. However, our technologies far surpass our competitor's. We will win eventually."

"That's right." Issa leaned back onto his chair and smirked. "I plan to advertise our weapon developments to other countries throughout the globe. The capital will be huge but in a long run, the company will benefit more. Semi-automatic weapons, anti-ship missiles, anti-air missiles, anti-tank missiles, military aircrafts, armoured vehicles and many more. These are part of what I intend to build. With Zeptotech's technology, I am sure we can make billions from it."

"Prey on human desire for greed and power: a fabulous strategy, father. Weapons were initially economic bubbles that the people often believe were reserved for national defence of a human's country. Production of weapons requires the approval of the government and the company must attain an excellent reputation in order to gain such approval. I am sure that once the approval has been made, we'd have to pool a large sum of money into the enterprise, but the chance of giving us a massive leverage in our negotiation with other countries in the future is worth the risk. Have you considered nuclear warheads?"

"I thought about it. You have splendid ideas as usual. That will be in the future. Right now, we will focus on what we can do." The vampire lord sighed. "I'm here to speak with you about Kyubi's power. I am aware that your power has grown exponentially since the last simulation you underwent with Akuha. I wish to examine it."

Naruto remained silent.

"I'll take that as a yes."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Kushina placed the lid over the pot and sighed. Thirteen years ago, she lost both of her beloved husband and precious son. Initially, she was proclaimed dead as she had no pulse. But miraculously, she came back to life, courtesy of her blood of longevity that kept her from dying. Kushina knew destiny had plans for her and she would reunite with her child one day. After attending Minato's funeral, she retired from her tedious life as a warrior and decided to embark the rest of her journey as a diligent chef.

God allowed her to live and that's why she cherished every moment of her life, waiting for her son to return to her.

Ladling soup into a bowl, Kushina served the plate cheerfully to her customer. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks!"

The doorbell chimed and the redhead grinned at her new customer, only to be startled by the presence of the Hokage. "H-Hokage-sama…"

"Kushina-dono, I see that you're well." Hiruzen Sarutobi was a legend within the elemental nations who stood high on the pedestal and he was venerated as the professor whose paramount skills outmatched countless veteran ninja throughout the world. He sat on a stool and smiled good-naturedly at Kushina. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Hokage_-sama_."

The Hokage sighed. "You don't need to address me as such. I deserve neither respect nor honour from you. I failed to protect him-"

"Don't say it," Kushina clenched her utensil in a death grip. "What may you want to eat, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen huffed out a deep breath. "Your weekly special please."

"Coming right up!" The redhead walked into the kitchen.

Nursing his temples, the Hokage heaved out a sorrowful sigh. _"I'm sorry. If only I can replace Minato and perform the seals myself. Naruto would not be missing and you would already be the wife of the great Yondaime Hokage. It's all my fault."_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto stood in formality within the training plain. Issa stared stoically at his son. "Naruto, I want you to make mental preparations for what I'm about to do."

The blond arched a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will push you to your limits and see what you can do with untamed power you're not capable of utilising." The vampire elder elaborated, "In the past, I have kept a tight leash on your latent power, fearing that you might lose control over its barbarous nature. However, you will not grow without experiencing the horror of your might. In order to do that, I will drag out most of the powers locked within your soul. There will, without a doubt, be risks. That is why I have casted magic barriers around this chamber to withstand whatever tremors may occur in the future. Are we on the same page, Naruto?"

"Yes, father."

"Good." Issa ambled casually towards Naruto and poked a finger at the blond's head. "Your nightmare… starts now."

Moments later, an outburst of overwhelming demonic energy erupted within the training chamber.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Kalua and Morrigan were in Akuha's bedroom, discussing the latest fashion with their Women's Weekly. The raven-haired vampire brushed her silky hair with her favourite hairbrush, brought to her by her beloved brother, in front of her dressing table. The blonde vampire flipped over a page of her magazine and giggled. "I so want that dress."

Morrigan grinned, "You can ask Naruto-kun to buy it for you."

Kalua's cheeks flushed a pink tint and she hid her face in the pillow.

Unexpectedly, the castle shook, startling the girls. Kalua and Morrigan jumped out of the bed and sped to the window, only to see dark clouds of malignity swirling from above through the planes of glass. The vile energy ascended to the granite sky, plaguing the atmosphere with malefic power. Kalua and Morrigan gazed in consternation at the dreadful sky; with every thunder bolt that struck, the girls could see the inauspicious shadow of the Kyubi no Yoko looming behind the clouds.

Akuha sighed. "It is just like that from before."

"W-What do you mean?" Kalua queried, befuddled by the situation at hand.

"Naru-nii's power is awakened once again."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Issa was unfazed as tendrils of demonic energy whiplashed the chamber, decimating pillars and the antique chandeliers. Naruto, cloaked in a vermillion aura of horrifying power, stood on four and glared fiercely at the vampire lord. Inspecting the terrorising form of Naruto, Issa sighed. _"So, Naruto has complete control over four tails worth of power. However, when he's at six tails, he slowly morphs into the avatar of Kyubi. Nevertheless, I can still handle six tails worth of power."_

The vampire lord did not expect Naruto to stand up in a bipedal locomotion. The blond spread held up his hand; a flicker of flame ignited on his palm and a transcendental blade materialised into his grip. Issa was surprised that his son, in an induced state of psychotic disposition, was capable of summoning Muramasa from the depth of hell's vehement inferno. "Mesmerising. To bring out Muramasa in that state, I am impressed. However, summoning that blade is one thing. Using it is-"

Adroitly, Naruto swung his sword and a destructive shockwave erupted, emanating ripples of dust to scatter away from the blond's frame. Another tail sprouted from Naruto's back, resulting in an accumulation of seven tails. The blond's prowess escalated to an unimaginable degree and his strength continued to augment. When Naruto's eyes radiated crimson effulgence, he opened his mouth and shot a beam of pandemonium at the vampire lord.

Deflecting the menacing ray with a mere hand, Issa gritted his teeth as he struggled to channel an appropriate amount of energy to subdue the assault. Naruto pumped an abundance of nefarious energy into his attack and successfully engulfed the vampire lord in a series of blazing explosions. Piercing Muramasa into the ground, he sent a fissure blitzing towards Issa and a wave of energy rose from beneath as Naruto swung his blade upwards.

Issa dispersed Naruto's assault and enveloped himself in a mystical sphere of power. "You are indeed powerful. Now I can be serious about this."

The vampire lord summoned Nameless, his signature weapon which he rarely utilised in combat. He compared his blade with his son's and realised both swords were similar in appearance. Issa sighed and sliced the air, compelling the blond to evade blades of wind produced from the vampire lord's sword. With a wrathful roar, Naruto charged towards his father.

"That's right, come to me with all you've got!"

The blond collided against Issa and the globe of inferno consumed both entities, causing the entire terrain to quake catastrophically.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro chortled diabolically as she sensed the display of Naruto's powers.

"Good! Good! Become stronger, my fox! One day, you will be… mine!"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Two years ago…)

Curious about the existence of Kyubi no Yoko, Gyokuro had done her own research regarding the genesis of all creations. She had discovered much to her surprise that the almighty fox couldn't be summoned by any means, unless an influential and powerful entity had plotted the scheme behind the shadows. Gyokuro removed her glasses and tapped her chin with them. "Even the current Dark Lords' power pales in comparison against my husband's might."

Gyokuro's personal butler, an aged man in a tuxedo, muttered, "Are you implying that the king… was the mastermind behind the birth of Prince Naruto?"

"That is a possibility. With Kyubi under his control, there would be nobody in this world who could stop him." The vampire elder smirked, "What a magnificent idea. Issa is one of the few people in the universes who could accomplish such feats. In another words, whoever controls that fox controls the stability and balance of the world. I was such a fool to belittle the fox. He would be an invaluable asset in my chessboard."

"Milady, are you suggesting…"

Gyokuro grinned deviously, "That's right. That fox… shall belong to me. To do that, I will find a way to expose the truth to him. It won't be long before he becomes my… eternal slave. Who knows? Maybe more…"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Present)

The vampire elder studied her nails and sniffed the air. "My little fox is getting stronger. His power is dense and palpable… it's as if I can feel his power lingering on my skin."

Gyokuro snickered and guffawed in ecstasy.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto stood on a dismantled plane, his eight tails swaying proudly behind his back and his frame cloaked in black inferno. In the state of a mindless beast, the blond strangled Issa in a deathly chokehold and suspended the vampire lord in mid-air. A pair of devilish horns sprouted from Naruto's head before blazing wings erupted from his back; the blond's malicious aura was tantamount to an indomitable monster ready to eradicate any foes. **"I have become something more than I originally am. After eating you alive, my powers will grow exponentially. You cannot defeat me, Issa Shuzen. Your time is up."**

"You are foolish… to think you can outwit me." Issa swiftly tapped Naruto's forehead and a bright light emitted from his finger. Naruto's intimidating physical attributes dissipated into ashes and he lost his tails, wings and horns in the process. Collapsing to his knees, Naruto panted. "W-What the hell happened to me?"

_"To think that he has completely outmatched me when he gained eight tails…" _Issa adjusted his collar and sighed. "You lost control and went all the way to eight tails. I must say that your potential is frightening. If you learn how to control all those powers, you will become invincible. Now get up and go take a shower. Dinner will be ready soon."

Naruto shook his head to clear his migraine and stood up. "Yes, father."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha blinked. "The rupturing demonic energy is subsiding…"

Kalua lay on her bed and nuzzled her pillow. Morrigan giggled as she discerned the dark cloud. "All of us have seen the depth of Naruto-kun's power. However, based on the analysis of that surge of power, Naruto-kun obviously couldn't control his strength well."

The dark-haired vampire licked her lips. "But one day he will. When that day comes, Naru-nii will define the word… omnipotence."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A few hours later…)

Removing his shirt, Naruto sighed and dumped it in a basket. The blond stretched his arms and placed his sheathed blade in a corner of the room. "Damn… eight tails are enough for me to overpower father. This power is too dangerous. If I control this power, the council will use me as a weapon for their debauchery and avaricious crimes. I have to keep a low profile."

"Not when I know everything about you."

Naruto swirled around and eyed Gyokuro warily. "Lady Gyokuro, you may be a member of this household with prerogative privilege, but that doesn't mean you can enter my room without my permission."

The elder vampire chuckled. "You're so funny, little fox. I see you have inherited some traits from me. That's good."

The blond averted his eyes. "If you can excuse me, I need to rest."

"But I did not give you any permission to rest." Lady Gyokuro walked towards Naruto with a pompous smirk tugging at her lips. "I am the monarch of the vampire council. If I tell them how powerful you are, what do you think they will do? I will tell you what they will do. They will take you away and jail you in the depths of hell. You will never see your precious sisters again."

The blond clenched his fist and said indifferently, "It doesn't matter."

"You sure about that?"

Naruto took a deep breath and stared frostily at Gyokuro. "What do you want?"

The vampire elder merely giggled. "Me? I want you."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Author nore: Unfortunately, I am serving the army. I won't be updating my stories often, but I will try my utmost best. It is mandatory for me to serve the army. I do not have the rights to deny my servitude to the military, therefore I have to oblige. So... well... I will try my best. Sigh...

Pairings unconfirmed  
1.)NarutoXAkuha  
2.)NarutoXKalua  
3.)NarutoXMoka  
4.)NarutoXMorrigan  
5.)NarutoXShizuka  
6.)NarutoXSelene  
7.)NarutoXSuggestion  
8.)NarutoXFelicia  
9.)NarutoXRuby  
10.)NarutoXMizore  
11.)NarutoXKurumu  
12.)NarutoXHarem

Cheers


	9. The Ultimatum

Ah! I apologise for my tardiness. I'm busy nowadays. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ah! My Goddess, and many other elements in this story. :D This work, however, belongs to me.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"You want me?" Naruto arched a questioning brow. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Lady Gyokuro."

"What a silly little fox." Gyokuro strode towards the blond and smirked in amusement as the blond took a tentative step back. "I know all about you."

"No you don't," Naruto interjected. "You know nothing about-"

"I know you were once a human."

The blond widened his eyes and gaped at the vampire elder. "W-What are you…"

"Do you really believe you are the reincarnation of the Kyubi no Yoko?" Gyokuro shook her head and smiled deviously. "You are not the reincarnation of the Kyubi no Yoko, silly boy. You **are**the Kyubi no Yoko."

Naruto scowled and stared dubiously at the vampire elder. "I'm afraid I don't understand you."

"As someone who has a high intellect, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about." Gyokuro sat on the blond's bed and brushed her hair to her back. "You are the receptacle of your former strength, as well as the new powers you possess. To be honest, demons have no reincarnation, not that I know of. Even if you attain godhood, manipulating rejuvenation is not possible. The Kyubi no Yoko governs hell, and that means all souls, including reapers, bowed fearfully to him, but that doesn't mean he has the power to control them."

"What are you getting at?"

The vampire elder crossed her legs and licked her lips seductively. "What I'm trying to tell you is that… the Kyubi no Yoko, as a venerated entity in hell, is immortal. Reincarnation means he has already experienced death, which is not possible. What he did was to use a forbidden magic spell to reshape his form as a child. Thirteen years ago, in a planet ruled solely by mankind, the fearsome Kyubi no Yoko was forcefully summoned to the mortal's world. He was confused, obviously."

Gyokuro giggled. "However, he was greedy. He wanted blood sacrifices made to him before he returned to his kingdom. Do you know what happens when the demonic god touches down on the mortal realm? We're talking about the revival of the four horsemen of apocalypse, the red ocean, fiery sky; it's the greatest hits. Kyubi no Yoko's reign in hell is fierce and absolute, and he is hell's most terrifying weapon. He is powerful in ways that defies description. Guess who summoned him?"

Naruto swallowed hard.

"Feeble humans are incapable of such feats, little fox." Gyokuro smirked. "There are only a few sentient beings in the universe who could summon you. One is obviously the Creator. The other one is… your father."

The blond whirled around and placed a hand on his hip. "This is not true. This is bullshit!"

"Oh, really?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto spun around and glared furiously at Gyokuro.

"Calm down, little fox. I tell you this news because I don't want you to be fooled by Issa."

Naruto sighed and sat on his chair, nursing his temples while gazing insouciantly at the carpet floor. "No, you tell me this because you want to foil father's plan. You want to ruin our relationship in order for you to gain an opportunity to advance your traps on me. Your egregious attempts are futile."

"Guilty." Gyokuro grinned. "You are smart, fox. So, what are you going to do?"

"None of your business. Please leave my room now. I won't ask twice."

The vampire elder stood up and smiled malevolently. "Very well. Good night, my little fox."

Naruto watched as Gyokuro left his chamber. Heaving a heavy sigh, the blond ambled towards his bed and collapsed on the mattress.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Next morning…)

"So the X equals to nine over three because one is shifted across the equation, understand? This is the basic theory originated from ax+b=c. It is that simple."

Kokoa scratched her hair and whined childishly, "I just don't understand why we can't just dump all the stupid numbers away and just give a stupid answer for stupid x! Who cares about x anyway?"

"Engineers, architects, etc. If they wish to construct a building, or a basic structure, they-"

The orange-haired vampire slammed a wrathful fist on the table and yelled, "I'm not going to become an engineer! I don't need to care about stupid algebra and goddamn x!"

Naruto sighed and he shook his head disapprovingly, mocking sadness. "That's too bad. I was thinking of making some waffles with strawberry syrup, but now I lost my mood-"

"I'LL MASTER STUPID ALGEBRA BY TODAY!"

The blond ruffled her hair and grinned. "That's my Kokoa-chan."

Kokoa beamed cheerfully and starting scribbling mathematical equations on her notepad. Lilith, seated beside an eccentric Kokoa, giggled and handed her notebook to the blond. "Naruto-sama, I have finished the exercise!"

Naruto smirked proudly and accepted the book. Flipping to the last page, Naruto inspected Lilith's answers, which were written with small, delicate letters on the book. "Good job, Lilith-chan. You got full marks again. You really have talents for the academic."

"It's all thanks to Naruto-sama's tutoring." Lilith winked.

Kokoa ground her teeth while shooting a vicious glare at the vivacious succubus. Naruto smiled and returned the notebook to Lilith. "You're ready for tomorrow's test. You can go and play, Lilith-chan."

"W-What about me?" Kokoa eyed pleadingly at her impassive brother. Lilith delivered a kiss on the blond's cheek and dashed out of the chamber.

"Obviously, you're not ready for tomorrow's test. You need to stay and continue-"

"Naruto-chan," Akasha interjected as she popped her head through the gap of an opened door and chimed. "Your father seeks your presence. He is in his office, waiting for you."

Naruto nodded and patted Kokoa's head. "Stay here and finish the twenty questions. I expect all the answers to be correct when I get back. Don't run away, you little devil!"

The orange-haired vampire pouted. "But…"

"If you get an A for tomorrow's math test, you'll get a month's worth of anything you want to eat!" Naruto chuckled.

Kokoa's eyes gleamed with stars of excitement. "A-Anything?"

"Yup."

"I'll definitely get an A, believe it!"

Naruto smirked and wrestled himself to an upright posture. "Good girl. Alright, I'll be going. I'll bring a strawberry sundae when I come back."

"Um!" Kokoa nodded jubilantly.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto ambled casually through the corridors and made a sharp turn to the grand entrance of his father's office, but he was startled when he saw Gyokuro exiting the chamber. The elder vampire winked playfully at the blond, much to his disgruntled annoyance. Gyokuro strode briskly past Naruto and left. The blond shrugged nonchalantly and pushed open the door. "You wish to see me, father?"

"Yes, come in."

Naruto complied with Issa's order and walked into the chamber, his hands placed formally behind his back. "What do you need of me, father?"

"How are you feeling today?"

The blond blinked. "Nothing abnormal."

Issa nodded and rested his cheek on the base of his fist. "Yesterday, you experienced the raw power that is still sealed within you. Do you have any comments about that?"

"A slight headache. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Good." The vampire lord grinned. "Now that you have understood the extent of your powers, I hope you know how you would use it. With great power comes a greater responsibility you might not be able to fathom. At any rate, you are only able to control six tails' worth of power. When you reach your adult phase, you will be able to harness the full potential of your power. Anyway, let's put that aside. You have a mission coming up. I will dispatch you to the human world to investigate the sudden appearance of a holy entity."

"Holy entity?"

"I suspect a goddess has manifested her presence in the human realm. I need you to locate her and discover her motive. There are rumours speculating that the heaven's army is intending to invade our world in order to cleanse and exterminate us. This is an important mission; failure is not an option. Heaven and hell have always been waging an incessant war. They will find every opportunity they can get to instigate a war against us. We need to know what our enemy's plot is before they do."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I will proceed to prepare for tomorrow's mission."

"You do that, but remain cautious. Goddesses are divine warriors of heaven. Unlike an ordinary angel, a goddess's power is paramount and they are often invincible. The exposure of their presence is incredible enough to obliterate any lesser beings in their environment and they can harness a portion of God's mythical powers to their biddings." Issa sighed and pantomimed the blond to leave. "Remember, Naruto, failure is not an option."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto barged into his room hastily and pulled a bag from underneath his bed. He was so distracted by his preparation that he didn't realise an entity was spying on him from the railing of his balcony. "I see you're packing for a journey. A mission, perhaps?"

The blond blinked as he registered the feminine voice. "Morry-chan, how many times did I tell you not to come into my room without my permission?"

"Seven hundred and eighty-five times, to be exact." Morrigan giggled playfully.

Naruto remained silent and continued rigorously dumping his clothes from his wardrobe into his bag. Zipping his bag shut, Naruto tossed it to the side of the door and snatched a bottle of wine from his table. Morrigan grinned and levitated in the air, hovering gracefully towards Naruto. "I heard that your father is sending you to the human world to investigate the intrusion of a goddess, am I not right?"

"Didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop on my conversations with father?"

The succubus simply chortled impishly and stood before the blond, her eyes glinting with promiscuous intent. "What about Gyokuro? She is a hindrance, isn't she? I'm aware that she is starting to make her moves on you."

"When you want to be the ruler, you need to exterminate the previous king to seize the throne. When you want to be the absolute ruler, you need to force complete submission on the previous king to seize his entire empire." Naruto toyed with his bottle of wine and smirked. "If I kill Lady Gyokuro, controlling the council would be impossible. If I force her to submit to my will, controlling the council would be easy as pie."

Morrigan smirked. "It seems that you already have a plan."

The blond caressed the succubus's cheeks and grinned. "My love, she is just a pawn to me."

"I think this is leading to something akin to world domination, isn't it?"

"Not quite, but close. It's me against the world." Popping the bottle open with his thumb, Naruto smiled as he poured the alcohol delicately into a glass. "Wine?"

Morrigan licked her lips. "Sure. And remember, I'll always stand by your side."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Kokoa was taking a regular afternoon nap as she sprawled on her warm carpet. When she heard somebody opening her bedroom door, she jolted up from her sleep and stared intently at her pencil. "How are the exercises, Kokoa-chan?"

The red-haired vampire giggled nervously. "It's great, onii-chan."

"I brought you your sundae, as promised." Naruto chirped as he placed the cup of ice-cream on the table. The blond eyed the scribbles on Kokoa's book and blinked. "I see that you have done half of the work. And you got all of them correct. Keep up the good work, Kokoa-chan."

"I will!"

Naruto smiled serenely and ruffled his sister's head. "Kokoa-chan, I will leave home at midnight."

Kokoa widened her eyes in shock and twisted her attention to the blond. "Why? Where are you going? What about your promise?"

"I have a mission tomorrow. You're a big girl now. You have to take care of yourself. As for the promise, once you show me an A for your test, I will fulfil it."

The red-haired vampire whined. "I don't want you to go."

Naruto smirked. "You still have Moka-chan and Lilith-chan to play with, am I right? Be good and be obedient to your elder sisters, okay?"

Kokoa nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Kay… just don't forget about your promise."

"Have I ever broken one before?" Naruto grinned cheerfully. "Silly girl."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Midnight)

A cluster of dark clouds spread unevenly on the granite sky. The luminous moon shone a soporific glow at the skyline of a hectic city, with glitters of blinking stars scattered throughout the dark universe. Naruto listened, with a tranquil mind, to the resonating sound of peaceful silence as he stood at the top of a skyscraper. The blond was surveying the streets when he spotted a paranormal presence lurking within the crowds. It was the signature sign of an angelic entity.

Instantly, time froze. Naruto examined his surroundings and slotted his fists into his pockets. "You can come out now."

A ferocious lightning pierced the building and a horrendous explosion erupted. Naruto stared unconcernedly at the descent of a goddess. As the smoke stirred, a beatific woman, with caramel skin and aristocratic features, emerged from the scene. She wore an exquisite purple dress, which exposed her voluptuous bust and her enchanting curves, and a black cape draped over her slender shoulders. Her silky silver hair cascaded to her waist and there was a mirage of a pair of wings, both coloured in deathly black and celestial white, behind her back.

All in all, her bodacious beauty had ensorcelled him.

"It seems my nemesis is here." The goddess smiled exuberantly. "I am Urd, the goddess of love. It is a pleasure meeting someone of your calibre, Kyubi no Yoko."

The blond sighed. "I am Naruto Shuzen. Kyubi no Yoko is just an epithet. I see that you know something about me, goddess of love."

Urd grinned and wagged her finger. "Correction. I know everything about you."

"A stalker, I see." Naruto teased and the goddess almost tumbled herself indignantly.

"I-I am not a stalker!" Urd crossed her arms under her ample bosom and grunted. "From the beginning, we have been keeping track of your activities. Heaven is keeping tabs of your every move, Naruto Shuzen. You were formerly the great beast that almost destroyed half of heaven's army. We cannot allow you to be awakened again."

"I think this is a common misconception to say that I'm… asleep." Naruto's eyes illuminated a malicious crimson as he glared vehemently at the goddess. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Urd smirked. "To lure you into my trap."

The blond sighed. "I see. Now that I'm here, what's next?"

"I will capture you and bring you to face judgement."

"Under who's will?"

Urd narrowed her eyes. "God's."

As the goddess raised her arm, thunder struck her vicinity. Urd thrust her palm forward and lightning blitzed towards the blond, electrocuting him in the process. Urd amplified the intensity of her attack and fired a torrent of electricity at Naruto; the impact caused the building to crumble into debris and the aftermath was disastrous. Before Naruto could evade the assault, he was enclosed by a magical circle, which restricted his movements. The blond remained unfazed and stared quietly at the goddess. "Is that it?"

Urd snapped her fingers and a current of electricity blasted to the sky, completely engulfed the blond in the mayhem. Much to the goddess's dismay, her attack was enwrapped by an ungodly black inferno before it dispersed into nothingness, revealing an unscathed Naruto who was staring emotionlessly at her. "Is that really all you got? Why are you not using all of your powers?"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"You're not really a goddess." Naruto's smirk widened when Urd gasped in horror. "I can smell the demon side of you. You are suppressing so much power because you are afraid."

"I'm not-"

"You refuse to embrace the demon side of yourself." Naruto ignited a ball of azure coloured flames in his palm and stared at the goddess with eyes emitting poignant sadness. "That is why you cannot defeat me. Let me guess, in your veins flow the unorthodox amalgam of both demonic and holy blood. Half demon, half goddess, but stronger than both. It is unfortunate that you loathe your power so much that you're unable to drag out all of the fight in you. That's too bad."

"Shut up, you're just a lowly fiend! You know nothing about me! I will cast you back to perdition!" Urd recited a foreign language and mystical dragons, composed of sheer lightning, materialised from the dark clouds. As the goddess articulated the command, the serpents of thunder dove towards Naruto mercilessly. The blond took a tentative step backward and three tails sprouted from his back. Without hesitation, Naruto clawed the attacks with a mere hand, dissipating the electricity into harmless static.

"You can do better than this."

"Sure I can." Urd manifested her frame suddenly before Naruto and she attempted to slash her opponent with her arm coiled with sharp lightning. The blond ducked swiftly and chuckled. "You're getting more and more aggravated as you attack me. I can sense so much anger in your strike. Just like a demon."

"I said shut up!"

Adroitly, Naruto dodged Urd's reckless attack and delivered an elbow to her midriff. The goddess skidded backwards and clutched to her abdomen. In the midst of fury, Urd screamed aloud and forcefully summoned a column of electricity to fall upon her opponent. Naruto anticipated the devastating attack and unleashed two additional tails, escalating his powers tremendously in the process. Much to Urd's confusion, the blond devoured the destructive lightning and harmonised the raw energy. Licking his lips malignantly, Naruto smiled. "My turn."

Instantly, Naruto materialised behind Urd and channelled a wave of vile energy into her back, incapacitating her swiftly. The goddess, oblivious of her predicament, fell into her knees and she felt her entire body become completely paralysed. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I simply just pumped some of my energy into your soul; naturally, your body would try to resist the virulence, rendering you immobile for a period of time. It would be unruly of me to kill you thouh. Now that this escapade is over, I will take my leave."

Before the blond could spin around and depart, Urd screamed in vexation, "Kill me now!"

Naruto tilted his head slightly and stared dispassionately at Urd, who was glaring weakly at him. "A man who raises his hand against a woman is trash. If I have to become trash in order to survive, I'd rather choose death."

The goddess widened her eyes in a mixture of consternation and disbelief. That a demon, which held a nefarious reputation for being a conqueror, was unwilling to hurt a woman just because of some strict discipline and moral principle, had befuddled Urd. A shadow was cast over the goddess's magenta eyes as she muttered, "Why…"

Naruto blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Why would a demon refuse to kill-"

"Do not classify me as one of the typical demons you slay every day." The blond softened his gaze and smiled good-naturedly. "I have a family, and I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I'm sure you have a family who is waiting for you back home. If I take your life away, they will hate me. This vicious cycle will never end. I guess the only way to end it is forgive and forget."

"Such deep philosophy coming from a demon… I must be dreaming."

"Perhaps." Naruto squatted down beside Urd and caressed her cheek. "A beautiful maiden like you should learn how to embrace the beautiful side of yourself. Don't forget, the demon side of you is still part of you. That itself is a beautiful miracle, and it is a fact. Good night, Urd. Think about what I've said. I'll see you soon."

With that being said, the goddess succumbed to her injuries and her vision was enveloped by darkness.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A day later…)

It was a morning with an empyreal blue sky and an ambience that scintillated serenity. Naruto had already woken up, folded his blanket tidily and dressed in casual attire. Examining himself in a mirror, Naruto straightened his collar and proceeded to fulfil his daily, regimental duties. His first task was to wake all of his sisters up from their peaceful slumber.

Strolling quietly to Moka's room, Naruto twisted the doorknob and snuck his way into the chamber, only to discover an empty bed and a locked shower room. The blond was impressed; Moka had a particular tendency to dislike being an early bird. Before Naruto decided to leave Moka to her own devices, his ears twitched. Naruto ambled stealthily towards the closet. When he opened the wardrobe, he found Moka, with blanket wrapped around her lithe frame, sleeping within the closet while snoring adorably.

_"Sleep walking again." _Naruto sighed and hoisted the silver-haired vampire into his embrace before he placed his younger sister on her bed. _"I guess I'll wake you up later."_

He ventured through the hallway and halted his steps outside Morrigan's room. Without knocking, the blond opened the door and he was welcomed by a naked Morrigan who was clipping her bra in front of a mirror. She stared quizzically at the blond and pursed her lips, before it broke into an impish grin. "Like what you're seeing, Naruto-kun? I see that you're very eager to make love with me in the morn-"

"S-Sorry!" Naruto hastily shut the door and panted timorously; his face was flushed with a deep crimson.

Morrigan simply giggled as she continued trying out her lingerie. "He is so cute. I just love teasing him."

The blond sighed and approached the next room. Before he pushed open the door, he hesitated tentatively. "Kalua-chan, are you awake?"

Kalua opened her bedroom door; barely sober, her expression was an inebriated wreck with lust gleaming in her eyes. Unexpectedly, the blonde vampire lunged at Naruto and sank her fangs into his neck without hesitation. Moaning in ecstasy, Kalua straddled her hips against Naruto's; the ambrosial aroma of her adoptive brother's blood only served to further stimulate her lascivious desire. "N-Nii-chan… mmm… tastes so good…"

"Kalua-chan, for the hundredth times, I'm not breakfast."

Regaining her consciousness, Kalua licked the blood from Naruto's neck and watched with awe as the punctured hole embedded into his skin healed instantly. The blonde vampire delivered a kiss on Naruto's cheek before she wrestled herself into a standing position and skipped jovially back into her bedroom. Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time as he stood up groggily. "Fabulous."

Naruto dusted his trousers and sighed. Before he made his way through the next room, he was startled to see a smug Gyokuro standing before him, her arms folded beneath her bosom. "Why, good morning, my little fox."

The blond felt a disturbing shudder crawling up his spine. Ignoring the authoritative vampire, Naruto strode past Gyokuro.

"Are you sure about this?" The vampire elder smirked.

Naruto stopped in his track and whispered. "What do you want, Lady Gyokuro?"

"I said, are you sure about this? It is obvious, isn't it? My precious daughter, Kalua, has fallen in love with you. But are you sure about that?" Gyokuro couldn't help but grin with malice lacing her tone. "You are a loose cannon, my dear fox. One day, you will go berserk and revert to your past self. You will fulfil your destiny and become the Kyubi no Yoko, and when that day comes, you will destroy those you treasured most. A demon of your calibre can only envy those who are capable of loving others. You will never be able to love another, because that is your true nature. So, let me ask you one last time, are you sure about this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto's eyes sparkled with undying determination. "I will not let that happen."

"You say that simply because you think you can control your powers, hmm? But the truth is you can't." Gyokuro sighed with a mocking tune. "It is so… sad, my little fox. To think that your fate denotes endless years of solitude, I truly feel sorry for you. It is inevitable. Those who are close to you will one day die at your hands. Morrigan Aensland. Akuha Shuzen. My Kalua. I'm sure you won't take the risk, will you? Let's assume you did take the risk, what happen if all things fail? Do you have the confidence not to hate and blame yourself for it?"

The blond clenched his trembling fists and took a step forward.

"Even if you scream your love for them to the heavens, in the end, there will be no happy endings between you and the girls. Think about it. When you are sure, come back to me. I would really like to know about your decision."

Naruto kept a nonchalant façade and walked away. _"You don't need to tell me that. One day… I will make a decision. That is why… that is why… I will cherish every moment I spend… with them. That is why… I won't give up, until I find an answer."_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Ah, the angels have brought the goddess back to heaven." Naruto spoke into his phone. Issa and Akasha had gone to Paris for an expedition; apparently, the annual vampire ball ceremony was held in France. His father was eager to receive the report of his battle with an entity whose calibre was that of a goddess. "I did not kill the goddess. It would go against my morals if I hurt her. Besides, if I really did kill her, heaven will garner enough reasons to execute me. I'm not that stupid to fall for that trap."

"…"

Naruto smiled. "I understand. I will take care of them."

The blond flipped his phone shut and slotted his device into his pocket. He examined the dining table and blinked. "Kalua-chan, where's Moka-chan? Did you see her coming out of her bedroom?"

Kalua scratched her head and mused. "I thought I was the last one to make it for breakfast."

Akuha placed a finger on her cheek and grinned. "Aiya, perhaps she is still sleeping? You're thinking too much, Naru-nii."

"It's better to be safe than sorry. I'll go check on her." Concerned for Moka's wellbeing, the blond left the dining hall and walked with a hasty gait towards his younger sister's room. When he had entered Moka's room, he was startled to see Moka's chest heaving at an unusual pace and her face was flushed with an abnormal crimson tint. Naruto rushed to her sister's side and cupped a hand hurriedly on her burning forehead. "M-Moka-chan, you have a fever! How did this happen?"

"O-Onii-sama…" Moka muttered weakly.

Naruto grimaced as he contemplated. "How could I not know Moka-chan is having a fever? I should've noticed this morning! But… there weren't any symptoms when I brought her to bed. The fever must've struck her this morning after I left her bedroom. But vampire doesn't usually fall sick that easily. Never mind that! Moka-chan, listen to me, onii-sama is going to be right back."

"Don't leave me… onii-sama."

Naruto caressed Moka's reddened cheek and smiled. "Onii-sama will never leave you."

The blond kissed the girl's forehead and stroked her soft locks of silver hair gently. "Onii-sama is going to get something to cure that fever of yours. Just bear with it for a moment. Onii-sama will be right back. Can you be strong and brave for me, Moka-chan?"

She nodded languidly.

"That's my girl. Now close your eyes and rest. Onii-sama will be right back." Naruto watched as his younger sister obliged to his words obediently and he sighed before darting out of the bedroom; he promptly rushed to the kitchen, much to his sisters' bewilderment. The blond opened the refrigerator, dug out a few cubes of ice and tossed them into a pail of water. Immediately, Naruto rummaged through the cupboard and grabbed a clean rag.

"What's wrong, Naru-nii?" Akuha queried as she dropped her waffle on her plate.

"Moka-chan is sick." Naruto gathered the items and sighed.

"Sick?" Kalua was incredulous. "But vampires don't get sick. W-Wait! Do we?"

Naruto bit his lip. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. If only I had discovered her fever symptoms earlier, Moka-chan wouldn't have to suffer this badly."

"Aiya, you shouldn't blame yourself like that." Akuha snaked her hand around the blond's neck and she whispered sultrily into his ear. "You're taking too much redundant responsibility on your shoulders. It is choking you, Naru-nii. Why don't you come into my room and I'll-"

"Akuha-chan, this isn't time for games." The blond chided.

The dark-haired vampire giggled. "Aiya, I'm just teasing. I'll go to father's library and find some information about Moka's illness."

Naruto smiled appreciatively at Akuha. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. She's my sister. I'm doing it for her." Akuha strolled to her destination, her hips swaying suggestively as she left the kitchen. Kalua sighed and followed her elder sister.

Morrigan voluntarily hoisted the bucket of cold water with concern displayed in her enchanting pair of emerald eyes. "Quick, Naruto-kun. Moka-chan is waiting for us."

Kalua and Lilith rushed to their surrogate brother's side and yelled hysterically. "Onee-sama is sick? We want to see her."

"Unfortunately no, my dear." The green-haired succubus scowled and wagged a disapproving finger. "We do not know what is happening to Moka. Whether her condition is contagious or not, we have no idea. In fact, I have never heard of any infectious disease that could affect a vampire."

The blond nodded and whispered gently, "Morry-chan is right. It is for your safety, Lilith-chan, Kokoa-chan. Stay here."

"But…" Kokoa and Lilith pouted. "We just want to help…"

Naruto knelt on the carpet floor and caressed their cheeks. "I love you, Kokoa-chan, Lilith-chan. And it is because I love you, I cannot let danger befall the two of you. Moka-chan is sick now and we don't know what is happening to her. I cannot afford the both of you to fall sick as well. Be good and listen to me, okay?"

The girls sighed and conceded. "Kay…"

The blond patted their heads and smiled benignly. "That's my girls. If the two of you really want to help, go to Akuha-chan and Kalua-chan; help them find some info about Moka-chan's fever. Can I trust the two of you to do this mission for me?"

"Mission?" Kokoa and Lilith's eyes twinkled in ecstatic. "Yup! We accept!"

"Great. I entrust the two of you to accomplish this job for me."

Morrigan smiled and licked her lips. _"He's really good with kids. I'm sure he'll be a good father in the future. In our future, that is."_

The succubus chortled inwardly and trailed after the blond to Moka's room.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Urd was strapped to the bed with chains augmented with passages of encrypted ancient language, which strengthen the steel, secured tightly around her appendages. When the goddess was retrieved to heaven, she was mentally unstable and kept mumbling demonic prophecies. The god feared the sinister diablo of hell, Kyubi no Yoko, had tainted her mind and had her imprisoned. She gazed lifelessly at nothingness with her mouth open, her drool dripping at the edge of her pink lips.

"Sister, I'm here to visit you." Belldandy, a generous and benevolent goddess, younger sister of Urd, sat on a chair with a banquet of flowers in her arms. She looked sorrowfully at her motionless sister deprived and enervated from life. "What has that despicable demon done to you, Urd. You are the strongest amongst the three sisters, and one of the mightiest goddesses in heaven."

"B-Belldandy…"

The brunette goddess blinked and grasped her elder sister's frail hand. "Urd!"

"S-Stop… them…"

"Stop who? W-What are you-"

"The s-six hundred… s-sixty… six… seals…"

Belldandy grimaced. "What are you talking about? The forbidden seal is-"

"They are trying to break the seals to free… the demon emperor from hell… The K-Kyubi no Yoko will bring the apocalypse. They m-mustn't break it. The six hundred sixty-six seals… the satanic seals of the Armageddon." Urd muttered weakly. "I get it. I know you think I'm nuts, B-Belldandy. If I w-were you, I would think I'm nuts. But what I'm telling you is all true. Y-You must warn the others. T-They are breaking them… as we speak. I-It will take years…"

"How do you know this, Urd?" Belldandy queried in concern. "Are these things you're saying coming from a premonition?"

"I d-don't know, Belldandy." Urd cried. "I-I'm just hearing things… conversations… murmurs… telling me to stop the rebirth of the Kyubi no Yoko. I even got names of the… culprits who are going to… bring forth the apocalypse. Naruto Shuzen… the vessel... he is incapable of unleashing his full potential… not with the seals binding his powers. F-Father has never spoken anything… about t-the seals… but they serve as keys to unlock the c-cage… of his powers. If they shatter the seals… there will be catastrophe."

"What should I do to stop them, Urd?"

Urd's trembling fingers twitched. "Y-You believe me?"

The brunette goddess smiled and stroked her sister's silver hair. "You are my sister, Urd. I will always believe in you, no matter how crazy it sounds. For starters, who are… they?"

"One of them… is the empress of the great dog demon clan. She is the cousin of the adversary and his once lover. She is a formidable demon that must be a-approached with cautions." Urd clenched her shaky fist and bit her lip. "The next culprit is the monarch of the vampire council… as well as Naruto's stepmother… Gyokuro. She is planning to harvest the power of the harbinger of chaos under her personal agenda."

"B-But why will-"

"There are more demon lords who are planning to join them…" Urd interjected. "W-We don't have much time left. We must prevent this."

Belldandy sighed. "There is nothing much I can do, Urd. Father has prohibited any goddess to leave heaven."

"Free me… Belldandy." The silver-haired goddess mumbled softly. "Free me… and I can find Naruto and warn him. We mustn't allow the menace to be revived; a fragment of that devil's power will be enough to level a country."

The brunette goddess arched a quizzical brow. "Naruto? I thought he is the avatar of the demon king? Can… can he be trusted?"

"Yes… he is different from others. I have fought him. He is…" Urd looked away and blushed timidly. "He is not how the stereotypes have portrayed him to be. He… is a good man."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Preview)

"Speak!" Naruto shook Gyokuro's shoulder furiously. "You know something about Moka-chan's fever, don't you? Tell me!"

The vampire elder simply smirked. "I assumed I have already established the fact that the source of that abomination's suffering derives from..."

The blond frozed when his vision was enveloped by sheer darkness, and the only thing he could see in the void of emptiness was a pair of sinister, crimson eyes glaring viciously upon him. An avalanche of anxiety and a plethora of unsettling fear consumed Naruto as he was forced to swallow the lump of consternation down his throat. The repugnant aura of undisputed hatred overwhelming Naruto brought him unwanted nostalgia.

**"Have you forgotten... me?"**

Naruto clenched his quavering fist and muttered solemnly in a raspy voice. "K-Kyubi..."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

I see Sesshomaru's mother is going to make an appearance soon. Ah! I love the Supernatural reference.

Pairings undecided:  
1.)NarutoXAkuha  
2.)NarutoXKalua  
3.)NarutoXMoka  
4.)NarutoXMorrigan  
5.)NarutoXShizuka (From Vampire Knight)  
6.)NarutoXSelene (From Underworld) - This is surprisingly quite a popular choice. I'm already considering this pairing.  
7.)NarutoXSuggestion  
8.)NarutoXFelicia (From Darkstalkers)  
9.)NarutoXRuby  
10.)NarutoXMizore  
11.)NarutoXKurumu  
12.)NarutoXUrd (From Ah! My Goddess)  
13.)NarutoXUriel (From Darksiders)  
14.)NarutoXFury (From Darksiders)  
15.)NarutoXLady (From Devil May Cry)  
16.)NarutoXTrish (From Devil May Cry)  
17.)NarutoXHarem

Please review


	10. Forgive me for loving you

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

It had been days since Moka fell sick. Naruto had been staying beside his sister's side, taking care of her needs while supervising her unsettling condition. Akuha, Kalua and Morrigan had volunteered to accompany Moka. They even tried desperately to garner information about Moka's illness, ransacking the grand library of the mansion in the process; their effort was nugatory. Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time as he cupped Moka's forehead; her condition had exacerbated as she slipped into a coma. "Her body temperature remains the same. It's…"

"Weird?" Morrigan sat on Moka's bed and gently stroked the silver-haired vampire's hair. "There is no progress whatsoever to her fever. We can't find anything about Moka's condition. Now, we can only hope Issa-sama and Lady Akasha return."

Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth furiously. Gazing in distress at Moka's pale lips, Naruto grimaced. "I'm pathetic. I can't even do anything for her."

Morrigan sighed. "It's not your fault, Naru-kun."

"I'm her brother." The blond grasped Moka's hand and shut his eyes, ashamed. "I'm supposed to protect her."

"Naruto-kun…" Morrigan sighed as she caressed Naruto's cheek. "You too. Get some rest."

"No." The blond shook his head vehemently. "I don't want her to stay in this bedroom all by herself. When she was young, she was always afraid of loneliness. She is just like Kokoa-chan, always bugging me to sleep with her and give me childish excuse to at least keep her company for the night."

The succubus smiled. "She's very fortunate to have an onii-sama like you."

Naruto remained stoic and responded monotonously, "It is my duty as her brother to take care of her. I…"

Morrigan yawned and stretched her limbs.

"Go get some sleep now, Morry-chan. I can handle the rest."

The succubus arched a brow questioningly. "You sure?"

Naruto nodded while his eyes were fixated blankly on Moka, as if he was in a trance. Morrigan sighed and leaned forward, whispering softly into Moka's ear. "You have to wake up for your brother's sake. At this rate, even the great demon king will fall ill. If you wake up now, onee-sama will bring you to a candy factory right away and buy you as many sweets as you want. Onee-sama will promise you anything… so please… just wake up."

Morrigan surveyed Moka's beatific features, desperately trying to find a hint of reaction from the vampire.

Moka remained cruelly motionless.

The succubus closed her eyes and kissed the silver-haired vampire's forehead. _"Please wake up, Moka-chan. Can't you see everybody is worrying for you, especially Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun can't take it any longer if you stubbornly keep this up."_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Next morning…)

Naruto, dressed in a casual orange hooded jacket and black jeans, stirred the pot of steaming hot soup and ladled the brew before taking a sip. The blond frowned distastefully and pinched salt from a jar before spraying it into the pot. Smiling contently, Naruto ambled to the sink, grabbed a handful of diced carrots and tossed it into the brew. "A little more rosemary herb will do the job."

"You need some help, nii-chan?" Kalua beamed as she snatched a cleaver from the sink. "You're cooking something delicious for Moka-chan, right? I'll help! Leave it to me- kyah!"

Reacting upon impulse, Naruto took an instinctive step forward, snaked an arm around her waist swiftly while seizing her frantic arm that was wielding the cleaver and prevented the ditzy vampire's fall. The blond gulped as he noticed the edge of the sharp knife was mere inches away from his eye. Kalua chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry, nii-chan. I'm always so clumsy. I wish I can be some use to you and- kyah!"

Kalua's hand slipped and the cleaver formerly in her hand sailed through the air before piercing into the wall. Naruto sighed and grasped the blonde vampire's hand. "Kalua-chan…"

Tears swelled in Kalua's eyes as she stared pleadingly at Naruto. "N-Nii-chan… I… I just want to-"

"Can you get me some vinegar from the cupboard?"

The blonde vampire wiped her tears, smiled cheerfully at her brother and nodded. "Umm!"

Naruto carefully pulled the cleaver from the wall and threw it out of the window. _"Note to self; keep the dangerous utensils out of Kalua-chan's range."_

Kalua handed the bottle of vinegar to Naruto and chirped. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." The blond took it appreciatively and smiled. "After you blew up the kitchen all those years ago, you developed a phobia for kitchenware and never come and help me in the kitchen anymore. Why the sudden change?"

"Well…" Kalua blushed. "I figured I should help you, despite my tendency to destroy things. I just want to do something for Moka-chan. She is my sister after all. And… I want to lift your burden. We're family, nii-chan. Don't bottle everything up to yourself. I'm… I mean… We're here for you, nii-chan."

Naruto dropped the spoon into the pot and embraced Kalua lovingly. "I'm sorry, Kalua-chan. I didn't realise my turmoil is affecting the people around me. Will you… forgive this foolish brother of yours?"

"You have nothing to apologise for." Kalua caressed the Naruto's cheek affectionately and stared lasciviously at his lips; she was suppressing her urge to succumb to passionate pleasure and kiss the oblivious blond. Shaking her head, Kalua smiled. "I-Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I kept some rosemary herb in the pantry. Can you get me some?"

Kalua giggled and skipped to her destination, only to trip on a potato and she yelped aloud. In a spur of moment, Naruto blitzed forward and caught Kalua before she fell. The blond sighed when the capricious vampire pouted. "S-Sorry! I-I just get so clumsy when I step into the kitchen. I… I…"

Succumbing to temptation, Kalua jumped on Naruto and sank her fangs into his neck.

The blond deadpanned. "Kalua-chan, how many times must I tell you? I am not your lunch!"

Unbeknownst to the couple, Akuha was hiding behind a wall, spying on them.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto strolled to Moka's bedroom as he carried a dispassionate façade with a tray of soup in his hands. When he reached his location, he was surprised to see Akuha leaning against the door of the chamber. She gracefully opened the door and allowed Naruto in. "I thought you were training in your dojo?"

"I am the eldest amongst the four sisters, aren't I?" Akuha smirked. "Concern for my precious Moka's wellbeing is my priority."

The blond settled the tray on a table and smiled. "Then would you mind grabbing a bowl over there so I… W-Wait, what are you-"

Akuha seized the tray and brought it to Moka's side. "Let me feed her. Look at you. You're going to become a panda with those dark circles around your eyes."

Naruto sighed and situated himself on the chair beside the silver-haired vampire's bed, observing the dark-haired vampire's hospitality. She blew the spoon of soup, reducing the scorching heat of the brew before dipping a few drops on Moka's lips. "Say, your blood is toxic, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if anybody asked you this before but…" Akuha's lustrous violet eyes radiated power. "Why is Kalua resilient to your blood?"

Naruto shrugged. "Her blood is special. She is probably the only vampire… No, she is the only being in this universe whose blood can mingle with the virulent blood of mine and withstand the drawback. Her body is practically immune to my presence. I'm not sure why but I do know it must be because of the blood she inherits from both Lady Gyokuro and the vampire king. I'm not sure about Kokoa-chan though. She never drinks my blood, so I don't wish to take any risks."

"I see." Akuha pondered. _"Alucard is my honourable grandfather. I am the descendent of the great monstrosity and heir to his throne. Once I acquired Alucard's almighty power, and with the accused blood of the sovereign of hell, I will fulfil mother's wish. When that day comes, nobody will stop me. That was my plan from the start, wasn't it?"_

The dark-haired vampire stared into her brother's benign sapphire eyes and averted her gaze. _"So why… so why am I ambivalent about the operation? Am I getting soft because of him? I plan to avenge kaa-sama. I plan to assert rightful vengeance upon this household. I promised myself to fake my emotions. After what Issa did to my mother, I cannot forgive him. I… but I… after living here under one roof with this family… and Naru-nii… that hatred in my heart is dissolving. Now, I just want to stay as it is in this peaceful life and stay by Naru-nii's side… I'm so pathetic."_

"Akuha-chan. Akuha-chan!"

Akuha broke from her stupor and stared awkwardly at the blond. "W-What?"

"Akuha-chan, you have been staring into space. Are you alright there?"

"N-No." Akuha chuckled nervously. "Just… thinking about something."

The dark-haired vampire resumed her work, not knowing Naruto was eyeing her curiously.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A few hours later…)

Naruto stood beside the window of Moka's bedroom, his hands slotted inside his pockets and he stared insouciantly through the window panel. The despotic and narcissistic monarch of the vampire council, Gyokuro, emerged from the shadows and stared predatorily at an unconscious Moka. "Lady Gyokuro, what is it that you want?"

"Well, that's quite rude." The vampire elder licked her lips. "I am simply visiting my sick Moka. Is there any problem to that?"

The blond abhorred the way Gyokuro addressed Moka, and he was gravely disturbed by her blissful tone. The vampire elder studied Moka and grinned haughtily. "I see. She is infected by _that_virus. Oh me, oh my, this is troublesome, isn't it? This virus is feisty at its prime and deadly when it gets bored with its host."

Naruto widened his eyes and snapped his attention at Gyokuro. "Y-You know something about the virus, don't you?"

The vampire elder nodded and smiled malevolently. "Of course, my dear. This virus originates from the depth of hell. It infects its host, paralyses the body and eventually devours the victim from inside out. Nasty little thing. It has a mind of its own. It is, however, born from, lack of better word, leftover demonic energy. You could say it comes from an almighty devil who unwittingly expelled the toxic energy into the atmosphere. If nothing cleanses that energy, it will evolve into… pests."

"Speak!" Naruto shook Gyokuro's shoulder furiously. "You know so much about Moka-chan's illness; surely you know something about the cure, don't you? Tell me!"

The vampire elder simply smirked. "I assumed I have already established the fact that the source of that abomination's suffering derives from..."

The blond froze when his vision was enveloped by sheer darkness and the only thing he could see in the void of emptiness was a pair of sinister, crimson eyes glaring viciously upon him. An avalanche of anxiety and a plethora of unsettling fear consumed Naruto as he was forced to swallow the lump of consternation down his throat. The repugnant aura of undisputed hatred overwhelming Naruto brought him unwanted nostalgia.

**"Have you forgotten... me?"**

Those words echoed sinisterly through his mind.

Naruto clenched his quavering fist and muttered solemnly in a raspy voice. "K-Kyubi..."

"That's right." Gyokuro chuckled in amusement. "You are the source of your precious sister's suffering."

"T-Then… what should I-?

The vampire elder wagged a disapproving finger as she grinned mischievously at the blond. "To answer your previous question, I do know how to cure that abomination's disease."

"Then what are you waiting for-"

"I did not say I will help."

Naruto stared incredulously at Gyokuro. "Then what have we been arguing for the whole time?"

The vampire elder took a bold step forward and stared impishly into Naruto's eyes. "Your price. If you win the wager."

The blond rolled his eyes. "What's the bet?"

"Don't roll your eyes, fox." Gyokuro sneered. "It's impolite."

Naruto diverted his gazes to the floor and growled. "Just speak. What's the condition? How do you want to play it?"

The vampire elder merely chuckled. "I want you to fulfil three of my wishes."

The blond scowled. "What-"

"That's right." Gyokuro smirked maliciously. "It's exactly as you've heard. My first wish is quite simple. I want you to pledge your allegiance to me. I want you to bow before me, pledge your servitude to me and only me! If I tell you to jump, you jump. If I tell you to sit, you sit. If I tell you to bark, you do it without a moment of hesitation. That's right. You will drop your precious pride and become my slave. I'm sure a fox demon like you holds promises with high regard, even for something like that, won't you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto balled his fist, suppressing his aggravation.

The vampire elder shrugged nonchalantly. "You want to save your precious Moka. I want you to save your precious Moka. It's… synergy."

"And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"You can choose otherwise." Gyokuro turned away and widened her teasing smirk. "But if that abomination doesn't receive the cure in the next ten days, she will die, I can assure you that. Take the risk. Question is: can you take the risk?"

Naruto looked away, unwilling to condemn his fate, yet uncertain about his impulsive decision. The vampire sighed mockingly. "If you feel my proposal is unreasonable, then I can change my first wish if you may."

The blond arched a dubious brow at Gyokuro.

"Simple. If the first wish is so torturous, then I shall present you some mercy." Gyokuro giggled behind her hand. "If you distance yourself from your sisters, as well as Morrigan and Lilith, I might consider saving Moka."

"Might?"

"Yes." The vampire elder smiled. "If I judge that your performance is inadequate, I will break off the deal. It is that simple. Of course, regardless of your ridiculous bravado, I still have to ensure that our contract is guaranteed. Therefore, if you agree with my proposal, we will seal it off with a blood spell."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it." Naruto scowled. "What do you mean by blood spell? Since when did our conversation jump from saving Moka-chan to… a shady blood spell?"

"I can assure you that this blood spell is not a perfidious scheme." Gyokuro smirked lewdly. "This blood spell allows you to fulfil your agreement to your contract. Failure to uphold the rules of the contract, as well as the term and conditions, you will be subjected to severe punishments. I won't spoil the fun for you and divulge the consequence."

"Give me some time to think about it." Naruto whirled around and walked out of the chamber.

_"In the end, I know I will betray myself to protect them."_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Garbed in an ominous black suit and a stark white tie, Naruto needed to find a sequestered place to think. He had not left the castle for months and the tempting desire to explore the realm of the living was unbearable. The blond wished to isolate himself from his cherished people and contemplate his cornucopia of incessant problems. The fact that Gyokuro was constantly inveigling him to concede to her mendacious deals was unnerving to say the least.

The blond decided to travel to an alternate dimension via his father's simulation device. Tenaciously, Naruto trespassed through the forbidden chamber, keyed in the passcode and a gate slid open. The blond strode briskly into the spacious, white room and muttered. "Computer, randomise the settings. Just bring me to somewhere else."

"_**Understood."**_ A feminine voice responded monotonously. _**"Commence operation."**_

In an instant, Naruto was vacuumed into a dimensional rift and vanished into a fading light.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto stepped out of the tenebrous shadows and stood before an antediluvian castle. The ferocious thundercloud hovered vilely above the majestic palace, producing a malignant ambience that foreboded cataclysm. The magnitude of the mansion's size was tremendously massive, but the blond was surprised that the estate consisted of a beautiful botanic garden. Sniffing the atmosphere, Naruto scowled. "This is certainly intriguing. There is only one entity living in such a large place."

"What brings you here, my prince?"

The blond's eyes widened as he whirled around. "S-Shizuka-hime…"

The silver-haired vampire, whose ethereal beauty and her aristocratic elegance were unrivalled, stood before Naruto; her monarchical presence was imposing, yet refined. She was dressed in a silver kimono and she stood with an air of indifference. Her graceful pair of vermillion eyes, soft pink lips and her divine features made her one of the most irresistible vampires in the realm of the demons.

Shizuka smiled and bowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting someone of your calibre here, my prince?"

Naruto sighed. "You don't need to address me with such formality. Naruto will do."

"May I ask then, Naruto-sama?" The silver-haired vampire smirked. "What are you doing here? This is, after all, my realm."

The blond looked away. "I… I don't know. I guess…"

"You sound troubled." Shizuka caressed Naruto's cheek and smiled deviously. "Why don't you come in? We can talk in a comfortable place."

Recalling the uneventful ball, Naruto sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry about…"

"That night?" The silver-haired vampire retained her angelic smile. "I have to apologise for my insolence at that party. It's just that I am not fond of Gyokuro's company. Her presence irks me."

Naruto reciprocated the benign smile. "The feeling is mutual."

"Follow me. I'll show you around." Shizuka spun around.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha was an observant individual. She recorded everybody's schedule mentally and knew their routines. Issa Shuzen, the emperor, had recently been entering the mortal's world and was absent most of the time. Akasha followed her husband dutifully as a faithful wife, while Gyokuro kept her agenda and ulterior motives sealed in her chamber, along with herself. As for the girls, Kalua spent her time ogling Naruto's photos in her bedroom secretly, while Morrigan updated her wardrobe of fashion hourly.

Her youngest sister, Kokoa, would set up her tea ceremony with Lilith. As for Moka, she was still unconscious. Akuha was an opportunist; she knew the time was perfect, because a certain devil incarnate was not in the castle. The dark-haired vampire ventured out of the palace and ran to the deserted hideout.

It was the forbidden basement sealed beneath the depths of the grand castle.

Akuha knew something iniquitous was buried within the basement.

When she reached the entrance of her destination, she scoffed at the measly lock of the gate. "No lousy padlock can stop me from reaching to my goal!"

Adroitly, she jammed her finger into the lock, fiddled for a moment before an audible tick sound could be heard. Unlocking the gate, Akuha kicked the door off its hinges and darted down the flight of stairs. When she descended to the ground, she swiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

As she tilted her head, as if on cue, the torches hung on the walls ignited and illuminated the dark chamber.

"W-What… is this?" Akuha stared in awe at the monstrosity before her. She could feel a familial sensation in her heart as she studied the grotesque features of the beast before her. "A-Alucard… is… that you?"

She could feel the radiating pulses of the monster's power; even though the beast was in an eternal slumber, Akuha could still feel its presence engulfing her. "G-Grandfather… I am here to free you."

Her psychotic smile widened. _"Forgive me, Naru-nii, for what I must do."_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Tea?"

Naruto smiled. "Yes please."

Shizuka gracefully held the teapot and poured the aromatic beverage into the golden teacup. "This is a Chinese Oolong tea. I have it imported from China. The natives called it the Iron Goddess. I'm sure you will like it."

"Thank you." Naruto stared at his steaming tea and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shizuka blinked. "You don't like the tea?"

"N-No, it's not that." The blond gazed upon the soporific moonlight, which somehow cleansed his fatigue. He smiled as the glittering stars blinked at him in the granite sky and the soothing breeze sailed past. Naruto picked up his teacup and blew on it, watching in silent admiration at the ripples forming on the surface of his beverage. The blond took a sip and placed the cup on the saucer. "Shizuka-hime, what… is love?"

Shizuka smiled with a sagacious demeanour and patted her moist lips with her slender finger. "Love is something not to be trifled with, my dear. Love is a concerto, a centre of gravity for the lovebirds and something that cannot be purchased. It has no price, but its value outweighs a mountain of gold. Love is the enchanted dawn of every heart. It is that condition in which happiness of another person is essential to your own. Without love, the world is but a tomb. It is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notions of logic and time, effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end."

Naruto stroked his chin. "You sound like you know a great deal about it. Have you loved someone before?"

"Yes." The silver-haired vampire nodded. "I was once imprisoned by the Imperial Coven. I was looked upon by others as an exotic creature. I was an endangered animal to them. I was fed with humans as my every meal, until they gave me a strange one. This mortal… this man… didn't fear me. He looked into my eyes, as if sympathising with me. In the darkest hour of my misery, he did not ostracise me. I chose not to eat him and listened as he told me his stories. Gradually, I fell in love with him."

Shizuka clenched her fist. "But they took everything away from me. The vampire hunters murdered him. They murdered the man who I loved. In a fit of rage, I slaughtered his killers, but I did regret doing it in front of their children. I found out the hunters were parents of two children. One of them amused me though. The boy wished to follow me. I don't understand it. In the end, I left. I did not want the child to be branded as a menace, just like me. I may be a vampire, but I too have principles that I uphold."

"I'm sorry." Naruto stared apologetically at the silver-haired vampire.

"It's alright, my dear. I'm used to this loneliness." Shizuka traced her sight to her hand and chuckled. "With my powers, it is without a doubt that I am destined to be suffering in an incessant isolation."

"Do you really believe in destiny?"

"It's choices, not chances, that determine your destiny, Naruto-sama." Shizuka smiled. "I chose to accept this destiny."

"Why?"

Shizuka arched a brow. "Is this why you're here? Starting a discourse with me about love and destiny? I find it hard to believe."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Pardon?"

Naruto's sight was downcast as a shadow blanketed his eyes. "It is serendipity that I came here. And it is serendipity that I came here to consult you about my problems."

"Oh?" Shizuka grinned impishly. "Am I now a consultant?"

The blond stifled a chortle and grinned. "So, how do you feel… love?"

The silver-haired vampire caressed Naruto's cheek. "The best and most wonderful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart. I believe real lovers are connected to the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live. There are no boundaries if two people are destined to be together. True love is an unstoppable force."

"The heart?" Naruto touched his chest. "What can love give me?"

"Love can give you many things, and it can give you nothing. But most importantly, it gives you happiness in life. To love and be loved, that is the happiness produced by love."

"I see…" The blond studied the ground, as if contemplating deeply about the matter.

Shizuka sighed. "Why are you asking me these questions? Is something bothering you?"

"Someone told me that my destiny is devoid of love. That I am not meant to love and be loved, and that I am for something more."

The silver-haired vampire giggled. "What a silly child. My dear, you wouldn't believe that, would you? Every living creature is promised with love."

"But I am-"

"Even the great demon king knows how to love. It is because he chose not to love. There is a difference between not knowing and choosing not to know."

Naruto diverted his eyes to the petals of the Sakura tree. "I don't have the confidence to tell myself I am capable of love."

Shizuka shook her head disapprovingly. "Your compassion and concern for your family's welfare and wellbeing are signs of your love for them. You are what you are, not what others deem you are. Do not be fooled by the words of the unkind."

"Then tell me, Shizuka-hime, would you choose to be hated by the ones you loved, in exchange for their safety and happiness, or would you choose to run away from this difficult choice."

The silver-haired vampire furrowed her brows and smiled teasingly. "How will the one you love gain happiness if she has to hate you for it?"

"I…"

"Still," Shizuka interjected. "I would not run away. Someday, everyone has to face their demons. I would choose to be hated, if I truly loved him. Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love is by far the purest type of love."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes. Once you truly love someone, once you see that glimpse of heaven, you will understand. As I said, your destiny is built by the decisions you make." Shizuka smiled. "To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by the one you love gives you courage. Remember that, Naruto-sama."

"I see." Naruto stood up. "I understand now. I know what I must do."

The blond bowed politely. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Shizuka closed her eyes and smiled. "It has been a while since I talked to someone. Promise me you will come here often and talk to this lonely woman, hmm? Perhaps share some of those silly jokes of yours, like the one you told me at the ball."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, it's a promise of a lifetime."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan pulled a book from her bookshelf and jumped to the soft mattress of her bed. Flipping through the pages, the succubus smiled.

"The Little Mermaid."

Morrigan blinked and swerved her attention to the doorway, only to see Naruto smiling at her. "It is your favourite literature piece, isn't it?"

"Yes." The succubus gestured the blond to seat beside her, who gladly obliged. "The mermaid tragically fell in love with someone who wasn't meant for her. Though they live in separate worlds, she still falls in love with the human. And she willingly drinks the potion from the witch just to gain a pair of legs, knowing that every step she makes, she will walk and feel the sting of swords piercing through her feet. And if she kisses her true love, she will acquire a soul. However, if she fails, she-"

"She will disappear into bubbles." Naruto finished for Morrigan. "I never liked the ending."

"It is sad, yes." The succubus smiled. "But I admired her love for the prince. Even though she was dying, she still cannot bring herself to kill the man she loves. For an unrequited love, she sacrifices her life for the happiness of the man she loves and becomes sea foam."

Naruto grasped Morrigan's hand and sighed. _"If a hug represents my love for you, I would hold on to you forever."_

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

The blond shook his head and remained dreadfully quiet.

Morrigan bit her lips as she mustered her tenacity. _"This is the perfect chance. It's now or never."_

"Naruto-kun… do you… love me?"

Naruto's eyes widened in petrification as he registered the question and he felt his heart had quickened its beats. The blond regained his composure and stared apathetically into the succubus's ethereal emerald eyes. _"I would be lying to myself if I say I don't love you, Morrigan. But, as the situation stands, please forgive me for what I must do to you."_

The blond stood up and glared impassively at a startled Morrigan. The succubus was perturbed by the ambience as it became a mixture of apprehension and doleful silence. She was simply infuriated that her supernatural ability to perceive emotions through her empathic sensory prowess was failing her. She could not read Naruto's emotion. The fact that the blond refused to meet her eyes, as if not acknowledging her existence, frightened her. "It has always been my duty to serve you."

"W-What do you mean by-"

"It is like the foolish little mermaid who falls in love with the mortal. They live in separate worlds. It is the reason why they can never be together. It is the reason why the mermaid becomes nothingness."

Morrigan protested. "But-"

"We live in separate worlds." Naruto interrupted with an emotionless tone. "Please do not misunderstand me. I have never loved you, Morrigan Aensland."

The succubus felt like her world had collapsed brutally before her. Heaven knew she needed not to be ashamed of her tears, for they were rained upon the tribulation of despair, overlying her heartbroken soul. She kept telling herself it was a nightmare as she stared in disbelief at Naruto. "H-How could you be so cruel all of a sudden? It's a lie, isn't it? How could you not feel anything for me-"

"I have things to attend. I must take my leave now."

Instantly, Naruto's frame dissipated into a swirl of flames.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto barged into Gyokuro's chamber with an inebriated demeanour and glared viciously at the vampire elder.

"Do you have your answer now, fox?" Gyokuro smirked as she toyed with her cup of wine, her legs crossed and her malefic intents flaring in her eyes. "I am getting impatient now."

"I…"

"You're finally ready, right?"

"Yes." Naruto dropped his head in defeat. "I'll do it."

The vampire elder blinked and cupped her ear mockingly. "Sorry? What was that?"

"The answer is yes! Do you hear me? I'll do what you want! As long as you can save Moka-chan… I'll do what you want."

Gyokuro grinned triumphantly as Naruto fell into his knees, staring blankly at the carpet. "Come, fox. I will perform the ritual now to seal the contract. You won't expect me to walk to you, right?"

The blond rose to his full height, but halted when the vampire elder bellowed. "Did I give you the permission to stand, fox?"

"W-What-"

"I told you, didn't I?" Gyokuro grinned. "Once you accepted to my condition, you will drop that silly pride of yours and obey my every command. I don't want you to walk to me."

The vampire elder grinned mischievously as she made a crawling gesture with her hands. "I want you to crawl to me."

Naruto balled his fists and swallowed the lump of umbrage down his throat. He glared scornfully at Gyokuro who was taunting him. The vampire elder had mercilessly forced him to push those he loved away and now she had stripped his pride away from him. Begrudgingly, Naruto gritted his teeth and lay on the ground, slowly crawling towards the mirthful and sadistic vampire elder. Gyokuro guffawed nefariously as she looked down upon the blond.

_"This humiliation, this… disgraceful act… it's all worth it."_

When Naruto had reached her feet, the vampire elder snatched his collar and pulled him to her. "Listen to me, fox. From today onwards, your body, your being, belongs to me. Once I have finished this blood ritual, I want you to distance yourself from them immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Gyokuro." Naruto muttered in a dejected tone.

"That's my fox. And don't worry. Like my dearest Kalua, I am immune to your poisonous blood." Without hesitation, she sank her fangs into Naruto's neck and savoured her victory as she watched the devil incarnate shed a tear.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Ah! This chapter is finished.

Pairings:  
Pairings undecided:  
1.)NarutoXAkuha  
2.)NarutoXKalua  
3.)NarutoXMoka  
4.)NarutoXMorrigan  
5.)NarutoXShizuka (From Vampire Knight)  
6.)NarutoXSelene (From Underworld) - This is surprisingly quite a popular choice. I'm already considering this pairing.  
7.)NarutoXSuggestion  
8.)NarutoXFelicia (From Darkstalkers)  
9.)NarutoXRuby  
10.)NarutoXMizore  
11.)NarutoXKurumu  
12.)NarutoXUrd (From Ah! My Goddess)  
13.)NarutoXUriel (From Darksiders)  
14.)NarutoXFury (From Darksiders)  
15.)NarutoXLady (From Devil May Cry)  
16.)NarutoXTrish (From Devil May Cry)  
17.)NarutoXHarem

If you have any suggestions for any new pairings, I will consider. Urd was inspired by a reviewer who told me about Ah! My Goddess.

Please review.  
(P.S: I will update the next chapter when this story hits the 1000 reviews mark. Teehee!)


	11. Bittersweet memories

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro seized Naruto aggressively and crashed her lips into his, her serpentine tongue snaking into his mouth. The blond was startled by the vampire elder's abrupt action as she moaned into her rough kiss. Gyokuro pushed Naruto away violently and licked her lips. "I finally understand why my Kalua loves you. Your blood is… both stimulating and intoxicating. I almost lost myself there…"

Naruto felt disgusted as he averted his furious gaze.

"Now that the contract is done, I'm sure you will oblige to the deal." Gyokuro stood up and eyed the blond patronisingly. "Don't forget who holds the leash, my fox. This is it for the day. I shall have fun torturing you. If you could excuse me, I have a damsel in distress to save."

The vampire elder chortled triumphantly before she marched out of the chamber.

Naruto touched his neck, the spot where Gyokuro had bitten him; his wound had ameliorated at an astounding rate. The blond shook his head, dismissing his pessimistic thoughts. He had accepted the deal in order to save Moka. There was no turning back. Naruto stood up and trailed after the vampire elder.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro bit her finger and dripped a few drops of her blood on Moka's lips. "My blood has purifying properties. It is the reason why I am immune to your blood."

Naruto stood wordlessly behind the vampire elder, who was sucking her finger. The blond was surprised as Moka's pale face regained its healthy complexion. The vampire elder swirled around and smirked malevolently at the impassive blond. "I have kept my part of the deal. Now, it is your turn."

Gyokuro strode past Naruto and caught a glimpse of despair displayed on his features. _"I will enjoy breaking you, my fox. I will make your memories bittersweet. I will make you shed those tears of sorrow until you can't cry. I will make you live the rest of your life with a heavy heart."_

Naruto clenched his fist as he recalled his treasured memories with Moka.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A year ago…)

"Are you sure this is okay, onii-sama?"

"You wanted to see fireflies, right?" Naruto smirked as he held his sister's wrist with a tender demeanour. "Just follow me, alright? I promise you will be happy to see what I'm going to show you."

Moka smiled and nodded fervently. "Kay."

They ambled through an underground passage. Moka clung to the fabric of Naruto's dark trench coat, unwilling to let go. The blond draped a reassuring hand over her shoulder and quickened his pace. When he reached his destination within the tenebrous dungeon, Naruto pulled down a lever and an ancient gate slid open. The blond brought Moka into a chamber, which was illuminated by countless intermittent lights.

Moka was flabbergasted as she stared in awe at the display of wonder before her. She raised a hand and opened her palm, garnering a swarm of beautiful fireflies circulating around her slender fingers. She giggled buoyantly as the thousands of fireflies danced around her. Naruto smiled blissfully before he scooped Moka up suddenly, earning him a cute yelp from the startled girl. "O-Onii-sama?"

"I'll show you around." Naruto levitated into the air and smirked. He sailed through the air as Moka stared in glee at the fireflies, which tailed after them like miniature shooting stars.

"W-Where did you find this place, onii-sama?"

Naruto smiled. "I just found it."

"Liar!" Moka accused. "I only said that I wanted to see fireflies a few days ago. You couldn't possibly find it this fast!"

"What can I say?" The blond grinned. "I'm awesome."

"Umm!"

Naruto kicked the air, twisted his trajectory and flew to the apex pillar. The blond settled comfortably on it; Moka followed suit as she leaned against the blond. Swinging her legs freely, Moka chirped buoyantly. "I want to be with onii-sama forever."

"Why?"

"Because only you care for me so much." Moka smiled.

"Oh?" Naruto arched a quizzical brow. "You still have Lady Akasha. She loves you."

"I know." Moka sighed. "But you know. Mommy is always busy tending to daddy's work. Nowadays, she rarely has time for me."

The blond ruffled the vampire's silky silver hair. "That's why I'm here for you, right? But you must never forget that you cannot rely on me. One day, you will grow up and take on the mantle of a noble vampire. You will find a mate worthy of your stature and you will get married. You will have kids and so on."

"But…" Moka shook her head. "I just want to stay happy with you for the rest of my life."

Naruto chuckled. "You're just like Kokoa-chan."

"What's wrong with that?" The silver-haired vampire pouted.

"There is nothing wrong with that." The blond sighed. "But you cannot be dependent on me. You have to grow up someday."

"No! If I have to leave you, then I'd rather be a little girl and never age!" Moka placed a finger on her lips and pondered. "Just like Peter Pan! Yup! I just want to be like these fireflies, sticking on you forever!"

Naruto pulled Moka to him affectionately and smiled. "Your innocence is precious to me, Moka-chan. You have been sheltered for your entire life and showered with love. I would not expect you to understand the cruelty of the outside world, and I would never want you to. If possible, I will shelter you forever."

Moka giggled and nodded. "Umm!"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(Present…)

Naruto caressed the unconscious Moka's cheek and sighed dejectedly. _"For your safety, for your health, this is worth it, Moka-chan. Forgive me for what I must do. Your eternity is no longer in my possession."_

The blond spun around and strolled out of the chamber.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro's butler stood beside his giggling master, who was toying with her cup of white wine. "Milady?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask?" the butler said with a tone of uncertainty.

"Stop with the ambivalence and speak."

The butler cleared his throat. "What has amused you this much?"

Gyokuro broke into a guffawing frenzy. "I simply find it hilarious to think that a little parlour trick would make that fox my little plaything. The virus that I spoke of was a nonsensical enticement. It is true that such a virus exists, but it only lingers in the depth of hell. It doesn't surface in our realm. It was I who spiked that abomination's food. In fact, there is no cure for that poison. The only thing that is clos enough to be considered a cure is my blood, but even if I chose not to offer the girl my blood, she would still have recovered in the coming week."

"So… you have deceived Prince Naruto?"

"Prince?" The vampire elder scowled. "That fox is no prince, but I intend to make him a king. As for lying to him about Moka's imminent demise, it is all part of my plan."

The butler blinked in confusion. "Pardon? Aren't you tormenting him?"

Gyokuro smirked. "The sixty-six seals of the Armageddon. In order to free that fox's true potential, the sixty-six seals must be broken. There are a total of six hundred and sixty-six seals. However, the rule of the game states that shattering sixty-six of any of the seals will suffice. Tormenting him and drowning him in despair is one of the many seals, and I have broken it. Once all the required seals are broken, he will be restored and the world will end with _his_coming."

The butler was surprised. "I thought you hated that boy? Why are you aiding his growth?"

"This whole fiasco is for the sake of breaking the seals, nothing less. I still have a few more seals to go." Gyokuro smiled. "As for my hatred towards that fox and why am I helping him, well…"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
(A few days ago…)

Listening to soothing music, Naruto sat on his bed and contemplated. _"Moka-chan has contracted something. A vampire's anatomy and physiology is immune to illness. Hence, they don't get sick. Father's library has only limited information about the virus. Her symptoms are too drastic to actually pinpoint what exactly is the problem. In other words…"_

The blond gritted his teeth. _"Lady Gyokuro is behind all this."_

Suddenly, a blinding light enveloped the blond as the dimension fabric ripped open, startling him in the process. When the illumination dimmed, a slender pair of hands wrapped around Naruto's neck and a seductive voice cooed from behind. "We meet again, Kyubi no Yoko."

Naruto blinked as he discerned the bewitching voice of the intruder. "Urd, I assume?"

"Bingo." Urd's ample bosom pressed firmly against Naruto's back as she inhaled his distinctive scent.

"The last I checked, we're enemies."

"Well, I figured everybody deserves a guardian angel." The goddess grinned. "Even the devil deserves one."

Naruto tilted his head and raised a dubious brow. "And you expect me to believe your bluff?"

Urd sighed and shook her head as she assumed a serious demeanour. "I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"I think it is time for you to know about the truth behind your powers." Urd settled herself behind the blond and leaned against his back. "And the six hundred and sixty-six seals of Armageddon that keep you and your sanity in check."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto sat on his chair, custom built with the finest leather, and moved a queen piece across the chessboard. "Checkmate."

The blond smirked as he picked up his glass of wine and stared through the panel of windows at the scenery. "Lady Gyokuro must be thinking that I have no idea what she is intending to do. I bet she is laughing in victory now. The Hellion Virus has no cure; her blood serves only to speed up the recovery rate. I have already found out about the virus the day before she contacted me. As for the blood seal, well, let's just say no witch spell can control me. Well, I have to thank you for that, Urd-chan."

Tendrils of darkness emerged from the shadows and from them an entity materialised. Urd, the enchanting goddess ambled in a sensual gait towards Naruto and sat suggestively on his lap. Naruto caressed her cheeks and smiled benignly. "I wouldn't be able to pull off this act without your aid, my queen."

"Oh? Now I am a flimsy chess piece in your uncanny game?"

"Of course not." Naruto scowled. "Thanks to you, I predicted every move up her sleeves. As for the intricate seals, I will have Lady Gyokuro to do all the work for me."

"Then why the act?" Urd questioned.

The blond cocked a brow. "Act?"

"The way you treat that succubus is definitely unruly."

"You saw everything, huh?" Naruto sighed. "I have no choice. I must force all of them to leave. Even without Lady Gyokuro's command, I would still make sure they move away from this castle. Their lives are at risk if they stay here any longer than they should. No doubt, Lady Gyokuro would hurt them in any ways possible. I cannot allow Lady Gyokuro to use them as part of her insidious plan to break the seals. Who knows what's next? The next seal might involve spearing any one of them with a pike."

"Then what do you have in mind?"

The blond took a sip from his wine and grinned. "I chose their safety. I will send Kokoa-chan and Kalua-chan back to England, Moka-chan to Japan and Akuha-chan to China. When they've reached a certain age, I will handle the mandatory documentation and transfer them to Yokai Academy so they can reunite. As for Morry-chan and Lilith-chan, I have the perfect plan."

"Are you certain about this?"

"I'm at the point of no return." Naruto stared dispassionately at the chandelier hung on his ceiling and sighed. "Once all of them are out of Lady Gyokuro's reach, I can dance the tango of war with her in peace. The fact that she has used Moka as bait to lure me into her trap serves my point. All of them are in danger as long as Lady Gyokuro desires my powers."

Urd grinned impishly as she tapped Naruto's nose with her gloved finger. "You sure are a great actor. When you cried in front of that witch, I thought you almost lost it. Turns out, even I was fooled."

"What?" The blond smiled. "If I'm going to present her an illusion, I might as well give her the full package."

Naruto opened his palm and Urd watched in awe as azure flames ignited upon his fingertips, before the fire merged and morphed into the shape of a miniature planet, hovering above his hand. "She thought she had me dancing in her hand. Truth is… it is me who has her dancing in my hand."

"I see." Urd nodded. "Can you bear with it? The loneliness?"

"I will endure the loneliness, in order for them to have a better life." Naruto's eyes flared undying determination, before he turned his attention to Urd. "Right now, nobody knows of your existence. I have already cloaked you with my demonic essences; a powerful sensor like Lady Gyokuro wouldn't be able to differentiate between you and me. And because nobody knows of your existence, it grants me a greater advantage over that woman. Will you stand by my side, Urd?"

"I'm a runaway." Urd whispered sultrily into Naruto's ear. "My best bet is you, my darling. Though I must say, the coming future will be a harsh path to walk. You will have to put up a mask before your loved ones. Why don't you just disintegrate that witch?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "Lady Gyokuro is an influential figure in the vampire council. You, of all people, should understand the reason why I must do this. You are, after all, an elder sister amongst your siblings. Lady Gyokuro isn't stupid. She has planned ahead. If I killed her, thousands of vampires serving faithfully under her hegemony would assassinate my sisters; I'm sure she has backups. Those mindless goons serve only her, no one else, not even my father. I must play this game cautiously."

"Sounds like your life is overwhelmed with burdens."

The blond grinned. "If that's the case, why are you here? I am the devil. A goddess like you shouldn't be associating with me."

Urd flicked Naruto's forehead playfully. "I told you, didn't I? I am a runaway. I have no place to go. You will take care of me, won't you?"

"I have better things to worry about." Naruto gently hoisted Urd bridal style and tucked her into his bed. "Don't leave this room. I have to finish some unfinished business."

"I'll wait for you." Urd smiled.

"You sure are a strange woman, Urd-chan."

The goddess sighed. "Perhaps."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

A grand obsidian Rolls-Royce Phantom was parked outside the royal palace of the Shuzen residence. The chauffer strolled to the door and opened it, allowing the emperor to step out of his luxurious transport. Issa offered a hand to Akasha, who gladly accepted it and they ascended the stairs to their home. A maid bowed politely as she stood on the doorway. "Welcome back, Issa-sama, Akasha-sama."

Before they could march to their chamber, a flicker of brilliant flame ignited and the fire morphed into a silhouette of a figure. "Father, mother, I'm glad you've returned."

Akasha arched a brow. "What's with the formality, Naruto-chan? Something happen while we were away?"

"No." Naruto smiled as the ominous shadow hid half of his face. "Everything is under control. I'd like to talk to the both of you in private."

"Whatever the matter is," Issa interjected. "Your mother and I have just returned. We-"

Naruto immediately interrupted. "If it wasn't an exigent circumstance, I would not request an audience from the both of you."

The vampire king sighed. "Very well. Make it quick, shall we?"

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"What?" Akasha yelled in disbelief. "How could you even suggest something as preposterous as separating your sisters? What happened, Naruto-chan? Tell me!"

Naruto retained a placid façade and spoke monotonously, "I personally find it beneficial for them. Akuha is used to the oriental culture. I believed she should return to China and complete her studies overseas. As for Kalua and Kokoa, I believe England is both suitable and compatible for their lifestyles; they should study abroad. As for Moka, Japan is an ideal place for her. They must learn independence and we must cultivate their growth. Learning to mingle with the human's society is the solution."

"But," Akasha protested vehemently. "Kokoa and Kalua have never been to England before. Moka has been living in this castle ever since her birth. I'm afraid they might not be able to adapt to the sudden changes. I think we should not hinder their childhood and-"

"Hinder?" The blond chuckled. "They have been sheltered for their whole lives. Unlike Akuha, they know nothing about the lives of others who are living in poverty. They have everything they want, while others are suffering under the harsh night of winter. They have everything they need, while others have to fight for their lives. If this continues, I can assure you that they will be brought up with an ignorant mind-set."

Issa stroked his chin.

However, Akasha was bemused and upset. "Naruto, where did you get this idea from? Why would you all of a sudden propose this-"

"It is all for their sake," Naruto said.

"And have you asked for their opinions?" Issa queried in curiosity.

"There is no need for me to indulge myself in such mundane matter." The blond replied. "They will accept it. Regardless of whether they refuse or not, the plan must go on."

Akasha shook her head and glared cynically at the blond. "This is wrong! We shouldn't pass judgement on their lives."

"This is right." Naruto countered. "And I'm not playing god in their lives. I am only doing it for their sake."

"I will not accept this."

Issa sighed. "Actually, this is a plausible idea."

"Issa!" Akasha chided.

"Naruto is right." The emperor said with a heavy tone. "I brought Akuha to this castle because I wanted her to tame her violent nature. I have not seen many signs of hostility ever since she arrived. As for Moka, she is pampered. For noble vampires like us, survival of the fittest is our tradition. I'm afraid Moka is not ready. As for Kalua, her innocent heart is unwilling to unleash bloodshed. Kokoa is still pure, and she can be easily swayed by agendas. Naruto's idea is… productive in the long run."

Akasha growled and snapped her attention to Naruto. "What about your promises? You promised you would protect them! Even though I detested the idea of how you wished to bear the burden all by yourself, this is… wrong! Plain and simple!"

The vampire elder shook Naruto's shoulders. "Tell me, Naruto, what's going on? Did something happen while were away? Tell me, Naruto-chan! Say something!"

"Nothing happened, mother." The blond smiled. "Like I said, everything is under control. What do you think of my proposal, father?"

Issa narrowed his eyes as he studied Naruto's unreadable features. _"This boy… I couldn't even differentiate between the lies and truth in his words. Impartial and wise, this boy has reached beyond my expectations. But, his growth is stunning. I dare say, without my telepathic powers, I can decipher anybody's emotions. However, this boy… I don't even know what he's thinking."_

The emperor sighed and conceded. "After Moka's 10th birthday celebration ceremony, I will announce this news to them."

Akasha spun around and slammed a fist on the table, crushing the furniture into bits. "Issa!"

"Akasha! This is for the sake of our children!"

"I can't believe this!" The vampire elder stared at Naruto and gritted her teeth. "I'm disappointed in you."

Akasha strode past the blond and stormed out of the chamber.

"Don't mind her, Naruto." Issa smirked. "I'm glad, despite your attachments with your sisters, you can still be unprejudiced about their welfare."

"It is as you have taught me, father. One should not let their emotions cloud their judgement."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Venturing through the hallway while humming a blissful tune, Naruto took a sharp turn and halted when he met Morrigan. The succubus glared lividly at him before snatching his wrist and dragged him to her bedroom. As she shut the door, Morrigan's devilish wings sprouted from her back and her canine fangs sharpened. "You can fool everybody with your blasphemy, you can fool even yourself with lies, but you cannot fool me."

Naruto avoided the succubus's furious gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play those silly mind games with me." Morrigan growled. "I know your quirks. When you're in deep thoughts, you sigh often. When you're genuinely happy, you will drink white wine. When you're nervous, you fidget with your fingers unconsciously, like what you're doing now."

The blond blinked and switched his attention to his finger, which was twitching. Naruto immediately hid his hand behind his back and looked away. "Morrigan, I'm sure you're confused. Go get some rest. I have other important things to attend to-"

"Look, I just need to know the truth."

"The truth is," Naruto interjected. "You are a useless… thing to me. Your father, Belial, grand emperor of the 4th hell, was exiled by his council. That made you a fugitive. I don't need-"

Morrigan slapped the blond.

Naruto froze by the stung from his reddened cheek, before he turned his glare of indifference on the stunned succubus. What horrified Morrigan was the fact that his glare had intensified its ferocity as his eyes decolourised into a sinister crimson with feral slits, displaying blatant umbrage at the audacity of the succubus. Somewhat, his fury subsided as he stifled a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Morrigan growled. "How can you be laughing after making someone a fool?"

"Like I said, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Why did you tell me you don't love me when you clearly do? Why are you being evasive of the topic?"

"Did you come all the way here just to ask me this inane question?" Naruto smirked and took a glance at his watch. "At this time? If you're wondering, I need some sleep."

"Are you not going to tell me?" The succubus persisted.

Naruto sighed. "I told you before. My duty is to attend to your every need. Now that your status as the crown princess of your kingdom is on the verge of denaturalisation, your value is negligible to say the least. Have I answered your question?"

"What?"

"It's not like we-"

Without hesitation, Morrigan pressed her lips roughly on Naruto's; spontaneously, a series of memories projected into her vision and she saw his formulated schemes and his unfathomable list of sophisticated tactics to overrule Gyokuro's reign in a flash. Before she could indulge further, she was violently sprung back to reality. The blond grasped the succubus's shoulders and jerked her away, his face the epitome of utter bewilderment and consternation. "Y-You saw it, didn't you?"

Morrigan was in a trance before she regained conscious. "H-How dare you!"

The succubus attempted to slap the blond once more, but he caught her offending hand and snarled. "Don't you ever… read my memories! You understand me?"

Unwilling to submit to Naruto's oppressing will, Morrigan snapped. "Why you…"

Reacting to impulse, the succubus threw herself on the blond, but he had anticipated her assault as he adroitly snaked his arm around her waist and tossed her to the bed, before he climbed atop her and pinned her limbs dexterously with his weight. They shared a silent moment as they glared at each other, before the blond leaned closer to the succubus's ear and whispered softly. "Do you know why the little mermaid died and dissolved into bubbles?"

Morrigan kept dreadfully quiet.

"Because she loved the wrong man."

"No, you're wrong," the succubus countered. "She didn't love the wrong man. She believed in love. She didn't regret loving the man, even at the brink of death. Do you know why, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto closed his eyes and averted his attention away Morrigan's piercing pair of emerald eyes.

"Because she truly loved the man. Even if destiny had to force her to suffer for the love she cherished, even if she had to walk the rest of her life with the terrible sensation of blades slicing her feet with every step she took, she would be willing to accept her fate."

The blond caressed the succubus's cheek and wiped the cascading tear from her eye. "Is she willing to accept a fate worse than hell? A fate where she ceases to exist and becomes nothingness. A fate where she is forever tangled in the web of incessant conflicts… is she willing to go to that extremity just for the sake of someone she loves?"

"If it is for the man she loves…" Morrigan captured Naruto in a passionate kiss and moaned lustfully in their loving embrace. Pushing the blond gently away, the succubus smiled and stroked his bangs. "She is willing to accompany him to the depths of hell. I accept this destiny… because fate makes a dream so far beyond any of my expectation… a reality. I don't want you to seal your heart away from me, Naruto-kun."

"Morry-chan, I-"

"Shh…" Morrigan tapped Naruto's lips with her finger. "If you're broken, I'll mend the shattered pieces. If you're out of love, I will shower you with my love. If you're down, I'll pick you up. And for all the joy you brought to me, and all those times you stood by me when I needed you the most, my world is a better place because of you. For the love you have given to me, I will stand by your side."

Naruto sighed and grasped the succubus's hand, giving a peck on her fingers. "Are you sure about this? If you make this decision, there is no turning back."

"I don't mind."

The blond pushed himself away and sat beside Morrigan as he slicked his hair to the back. "Regardless, the party has already started. I can't end my orchestra with someone playing the wrong note in my play. I have already started the ball rolling, I cannot let it stop."

"You want me to play my part as the damsel in distress."

Naruto smirked. "Not really, maybe a mooing cow in distress."

"I'll bite you for that snarky comment." The succubus licked her lips, before she frowned. "But I don't appreciate how you attempted to shake me away. With those hurtful words…"

"You know what I have to do to keep you protected." Naruto traced his sight to Morrigan's lithe frame and sighed. "I have no choice."

The succubus pinched his nose playfully and smirked. "Everybody has a choice. Promise me you won't do that to me again."

"Not on purpose, I won't." Naruto smiled. "So, will you still forgive me?"

"For the sake of your show, I think I can deal with it."

The blond cupped her chin and grinned. "I guess the first phase of my plan is ruined."

Morrigan raised a brow, retaining her serene smile. "I sense a change of plan."

"I guess you know me well after all."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Shizuka sat on her swing, staring contently at her Sakura trees blossoming the countless vibrant petals glowing under the moonlight like a million falling stars. Unsatisfied with the thick chunk of maroon clouds concealing the granite sky, Shizuka's vivid vermillion eyes illuminated and she swiped her arm; simultaneously, the obstructing clouds were dispelled, revealing darkness with glitters of light sprayed all over the sky.

"I didn't know your powers extended to the point where you can control the course of the weather." Naruto applauded. "I must say you're… amazing."

"That coming from the notorious conqueror of hell…" Shizuka smiled as she turned her attention to the blond sitting beside her. "I'm honoured. So, what brings you here, Naruto-sama?"

The blond chuckled. "I'm just fulfilling a promise. Keeping a lonely princess company and all that."

Shizuka smiled. "I appreciate it. But I know you didn't come here to tell me those ludicrous jokes of yours… or entertain me with your charms. So, why are you here?"

Naruto knelt on the ground upon one knee and smirked at the vampire princess. "I need your help in the coming events, Shizuka-hime."

"The Zeptotech Corporation is a multinational company and the largest private sector in the States. With your company's net assets, it towers over mine. I don't think the Hiou Industries will be any help to your enterprise." The silver-haired vampire cooed. "Your dilemma is not related to some financial predicament, I assume?"

The blond stood up and chuckled. "No, I need your help to get rid of someone for me, Shizuka-hime. Your influence in the vampire council is both respected and feared. With you as my ally, it will make my work far easier."

"And what might that be?"

"You should know the answer."

Shizuka simply giggled.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Moka jolted up from her sleep and staredm, horrified, at the canvas of her portrait on her wall. The piece of professional art was dedicated by her beloved brother, who had painted it for her seventh birthday. Easing her agitated heartbeat, Moka stared at the glass of water on her table and blinked. "O-Onii-sama?"

"You're awake!"

The silver-haired vampire spun around and saw Naruto beaming in relief at her.

"Onii-sama… have you been here the whole time?"

Naruto smiled and ruffled her soft, albeit dishevelled silver locks. "Of course. I had to accompany you, in case you woke up and couldn't find me. How are you feeling?"

Moka managed a small smile. "A little headache but… I feel much better now."

"That's good." The blond pulled the girl to his broad chest and kissed her forehead with a tender grace. "Everything will be okay. I will always be here for you. I will be your strength if you're weak. I will be your voice if you can't speak. I will give you back your faith if you lose it. As long as I am breathing, I will always protect you."

"Because you love me?" Moka smiled as she nuzzled into Naruto's embrace.

"Because I love you." The blond rested his chin on his sister's head and sighed.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a silhouette dissolved into the shadows.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"I understand, grandfather." Akuha bowed respectfully to the grotesque monstrosity before her. "After Moka's tenth birthday, I will lure Lady Akasha into a death match. With her sacrificed blood, I will be able to revive you."

The dark-haired vampire spun around and ascended the stairs. "_And when I revive Alucard, his powers shall be mine. I will devour every ounce of his strength until he withers away. After that, and only that, will I be able to unleash rightful vengeance upon those who have wronged you, mother. With the accursed blood of the devil, as well as the fabled blood of the Shinso, my sovereignty will be absolute."_

The royal magenta rings, illuminating in Akuha's eyes, morphed into a black crescent, signifying her complete control over the unholy blood of the devil. Akuha giggled with glee, before she broke into a sinister guffaw and the horrifying echo reverberated throughout the chamber.

"Vengeance… shall be mine."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan was combing her silky jade-coloured hair and closed her cosmetic cabinet. She snapped her fingers and the shadows enwrapped an intruding entity. Suddenly, the darkness dispersed into shreds and Gyokuro stood behind the succubus with a malefic smirk plastered on her features. "This is surprising. What do you want, Gyokuro?"

"Oh? Your lack of formality is irksome as usual." The vampire elder folded her arms and smiled. "However, I am here for business."

Morrigan arched a brow. "I don't want anything from you, especially associating myself with the likes of you."

"Ouch." Gyokuro feigned hurt as she stood behind Morrigan and caressed the succubus's soft complexion. "I know we do have an… unpleasant past. But that's history now. I am aware that you have already chosen Naruto as your mate. It is an excellent choice. He is charming, a debonair individual and a guardian. He has a bright future and will eventually inherit the mantle as the conqueror of hell. Whoever becomes his bride will definitely gain immense wealth and reputation."

"Just get straight to the point, Gyokuro." Morrigan snarled.

The vampire elder smirked. "Well, it is because he is such a magnificent prize. I mean, everybody is trying to get a piece of him, angels inclusively."

The succubus narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"I am a sensor, my dear. I can discern between an angel's spirit signature and a demon's presence within a few kilometres radius. No matter how hard one may struggle, it is futile to hide from me. I am much capable of detecting the presence of a holy entity as acutely as possible." Gyokuro smirked. "I don't know what that fox is trying to do, but I do know something for certain."

Morrigan blinked. The jarred image of a woman with beatific features jolted her impulse; the succubus swore she saw a faint woman in Naruto's memory. _"I-If only I could resist Naruto-kun's power… I would be able to see the truth."_

"He is hiding a goddess in his room."

"And… why should I believe you?"

Gyokuro's scheming smirk widened as she opened her palm and displayed a few strands of silver hair to the succubus. "I found this near the fox's chamber. You might fool yourself and tell me this hair belongs to Moka, however, I'm sure you can differentiate between that girl's scent and this… alluring fragrance that is emitting from these strands of hair."

"How would I know you didn't perform some magic spell on those hair strands?"

The vampire elder sighed. "Perhaps I did, but there is something I am definitely incapable of doing."

Gyokuro extracted a white sparkle of light from the hair as she clawed out the potent angelic energy with her hand, and it vaporised into luminous glitters. "I'm sure you can feel it, can't you? It's undeniable. Only someone who possesses the heavenly grace of divinity can emanate this kind of power."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You are so in love with that fox that you couldn't see the lies in his words." Gyokuro sighed. "I was once like you. I was blinded by love. I failed to see my destiny until I realised that I was fooled by the love I once cherished so much. Akasha took the man I loved. She took my love away from me forcefully. Because of her, I lost everything. The reason why I am disclosing this to you is because I see myself in you. I certainly do not want to see my tragic fate befall someone else."

Morrigan averted her gaze.

"You can lie to me, you can lie to your sister, but you cannot lie to yourself. One day, you have to face your own demons." Gyokuro twirled around and walked to the door. "I don't know what that fox is planning, or why is he associating himself with a goddess. However, locking a goddess in his bedroom and not telling anybody about this, don't you find this a little suspicious?"

The vampire elder smirked malignantly when she caught a glimpse of Morrigan's eyes, which were displaying a mixture of confusion and a hint of fury.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

I have practically fooled many people in the previous chapter. :P As for the 1000 review thingy, I didn't know I will hit the 1000 mark on the second day. I was writing this chapter half way through when I noticed the 1000 mark was hit. So I hurried to deliver this chapter.

Pairings:  
Pairings undecided:  
1.)NarutoXAkuha  
2.)NarutoXKalua  
3.)NarutoXMoka  
4.)NarutoXMorrigan  
5.)NarutoXShizuka (From Vampire Knight)  
6.)NarutoXSelene (From Underworld) - This is surprisingly quite a popular choice. I'm already considering this pairing.  
7.)NarutoXSuggestion  
8.)NarutoXFelicia (From Darkstalkers)  
9.)NarutoXRuby  
10.)NarutoXMizore  
11.)NarutoXKurumu  
12.)NarutoXUrd (From Ah! My Goddess)  
13.)NarutoXUriel (From Darksiders)  
14.)NarutoXFury (From Darksiders)  
15.)NarutoXLady (From Devil May Cry)  
16.)NarutoXTrish (From Devil May Cry)  
17.)NarutoXHarem

Please review


	12. A Jealousy that Kills

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan walked down the tenebrous hallway, her face devoid of any expressions. Her bewildered and uncertain emotions were clouded by her sheer umbrage. Cold sweat formed on her temples and her fists couldn't stop trembling. She bit her lips as she arrived to her destination. Morrigan hesitated for a bit, before she mustered the temerity to knock on Naruto's door.

_"There is only one way for me to test Naruto-kun."_

The door opened and Morrigan almost wished to run away. She was met by an infectious smile from a mirthful Naruto. "Morry-chan, what brings you here?"

"I…" the succubus mumbled. "Can I come in?"

"What's the matter? Is there something you wish to talk to me about?" Naruto became rigid in his stance, unwilling to budge.

Defensiveness.

Strike one.

Morrigan averted her gaze. "I just wish to know… do you trust me?"

Naruto smiled, but she detected deceit from the blond. As a noble succubus, her empathic abilities were paramount and she sharply discerned the involuntary facial expression that betrayed his pretence. "Why yes, of course. What's the matter, Morry-chan?"

Deception.

Strike two.

Morrigan blinked. "Naruto-kun, are you hiding anything from me?"

"Uh…"

Hesitation.

Strike three.

"No." Naruto frowned. "What's the matter? We promised never to hide anything from each other. Why would I hide anything from you? Why are you asking me these questions?"

Morrigan smiled uneasily and shook her head. "N-Nothing. I'm sorry for bothering you."

The succubus walked away, allowing the shadows to conceal her sorrowful tears. She covered her mouth, trying to suppress her sobs. _"He promised me he wouldn't lie to me. So Naruto-kun has never trusted me from the start. I understand now… how much betrayal hurts. This inconceivable treachery… is beyond my forgiveness. I trusted him with my life. I put my heart and soul in him. I give him everything… and apparently it is not enough. What more does he wants from me?"_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"What was that all about?" Urd blinked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Morry-chan is being weird lately. She asked me a few off-the-wall questions and then went off."

"Girls." The goddess rolled her eyes. "Typical reaction. But you better be wary. I overheard those questions. I must say she is a smart one."

The blond arched a questioning brow. "Smart?"

"She is testing you."

"Testing me?" Naruto scoffed indignantly. "Why would she want to test me? On what grounds? And what gives you that idea?"

Urd smirked. "Let's just say my woman's intuition usually hits the mark. You better be prepared. Morrigan Aensland may be anything but she ain't plain. I can tell she is the type of girl who will not go down without dragging a couple of sacrifices with her to hell. I sense something bad is coming our way."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro swirled her glass of wine and smiled malignantly at her reflection. Morrigan sat quietly before the vampire elder, staring dispassionately at the antique carpet. Gyokuro took a graceful sip and clicked her tongue, savouring the delicious flavour of her wine. Placing the glass on the table, Gyokuro stood up and glided towards the succubus. "So, how did it go?"

Morrigan bit her lip. "He failed my tests."

"I see." The vampire elder pursed her lips and draped a reassuring hand over Morrigan's slender shoulders. "Men. They always lie to you, faking their love with their flatteries and sweet talk. Trust me for someone who knows. Issa cheated my feelings. Naruto cheated your feelings. Like father, like son. Women like us are the victims here."

"Why are you helping me?"

Gyokuro frowned, but inwardly, she was delighted to see the hurt and anguish gleaming in Morrigan's tearful eyes. "I told you, didn't I? I don't want you to be me. I don't want you to be fooled by the lies from that wretched fox. Let's put our quandary aside. Let's extinguish the flames of hatred from our hearts and forge a new beginning."

"Are you using me as a pawn in your twisted games?"

The vampire elder feigned innocence as she grasped her chest and blinked. "Twisted games? Did I lie to you about the fox's betrayal? Did I lie to you about the fox's mistress? Tell me, Morrigan. Did I lie to you… or did your beloved Naruto lie to you? You're an intelligent girl. I'm sure the answer is obvious to you."

Morrigan swallowed hard. "I…"

"I gave you the truth. No. I opened your eyes to the truth." Gyokuro clutched Morrigan's shoulders and stared fiercely at the perturbed succubus. "I want you to trust me and tell me the truth. I want you to expose that fox's perfidious scheme to me. I want to know everything."

"A-And… what do I get in return?" Morrigan's melancholy pair of lifeless eyes flared with untamed rage; her tone was laced in bitterness and vehemence.

Gyokuro smirked unscrupulously. "Sweet vengeance."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Kalua beamed as she sewed through a layer of fabric with her needle. There were bags of cotton stored in her room and a manual for designing teddy bears. Moka's birthday would be a grandiose party held in their extravagant castle. There would be notable guests attending the celebration. As a sister, she must present something to her beloved Moka as a token of her love.

"This bunny rabbit will surely make Moka-chan happy! I'm sure of it!"

Kokoa stuck her tongue juvenilely out at her blonde sister. "No bunny rabbit can outmatch my trusty bat weapon! I'm gonna go to the forest of doom and find me one bat that can transform into any weapon I want! I bet Moka-onee-sama would love my present!"

Kalua pouted. "B-But… bunny rabbit…"

"Shut your face, onee-chan! Go sew your sissy half-ass bear slash bunny freak." Kokoa smirked and leaped out of the window. "I'm gonna win Moka-onee-sama's affection this time!"

The blonde vampire whimpered. "But… my bunny rabbit… is not a freak."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto stood rigid as the vampire elder scrutinised him. The moment he was summoned by Gyokuro to her chamber, the blond knew the vampire elder was up to something.

"How are you, my lovely fox?"

Naruto remained dreadfully aloof. "I am fine, milady."

Gyokuro smirked. "You can fool your father. You can fool yourself. You can even fool your precious sisters. But… you cannot fool me."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

The vampire elder folded her arms under her bosom, her uncanny smirk plastered on her features and her ferocious gaze piercing his soul. "I know about your plans. I know that the blood spell is futile against you. Oh? Shocked, aren't you? Your smart little brain is now trying to process and comprehend everything I'm saying, right? 'You have me dancing in your palm', did I phrase that correctly?"

Naruto restrained from displaying his stupefaction and swallowed his consternation. "I… don't understand."

"You are hiding an angelic entity in your bedroom, aren't you?"

The blond turned stiff.

"It is a federal crime for demons like us to house entities from heaven. It is like providing a safe haven for our enemies who we loathed. Issa may be lenient, but the vampire council won't take this lightly, especially when they know they can have a substantial leverage in their possession. Think of the possibility of having a hostage against heaven? Don't worry though." Gyokuro winked. "It will be a little secret between you and me. I won't let anybody know. That is, of course, if you are obedient."

Naruto was desperately trying to quench his anger.

"What? Do you, by any chance, have the old frog in throat thing going on? Speechless I supposed? Maybe?" Gyokuro stifled her guffaw and grinned malevolently. "Jokes aside, let's talk business, shall we? Since you have broken the truce, I believe I have to step up my game. I will enforce a stricter law. I want you to hurt those precious to you."

"W-What?"

"There is no need for physical abuse." The vampire elder smirked. "I'm talking about hurting them… here."

Gyokuro pointed her chest and grinned. "It's fun tormenting people in psychological ways, don't you think?"

"You-"

"Uh, uh, uh!" The vampire elder wagged a disapproving finger. "You have been a naughty boy. Kneel!"

Instantaneously, Naruto was struck by a phenomenal force and he sunk into his knees, gawking at a triumphant Gyokuro. "_What the fuck…"_

"I have taken counteractive measures, my dear fox." Gyokuro tapped her jaw and snickered. "I knew that there was this slight possibility that my blood spell wouldn't work… so I implanted a little seal in you. You must be wondering, 'when did I do it and how did it go unnoticed?' Well, it is quite simple. The moment I bit you, I executed it. I really don't wish to use this enslavement seal on you. But since you're such a naughty boy, I must punish you."

Naruto growled in a feral manner as he glared viciously at the cruel vampire elder.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." Gyokuro sighed dramatically. "It actually pains me for doing this to you. Well, if you're unsatisfied, you can always go grovel at your father's feet and complain about your misery to him. Tell him how I abused you. Tell him how I enslaved you. But, before you do that, just think for a moment. Your sisters, your treasured goddess hiding in your bedroom, your Morrigan… what could I do to them to make them suffer?"

"I… I have enough of this bullshit!" Naruto, with all his might, roared barbarically as azure flames ignited in his eyes. The blond stood up groggily; his vision jarred and he dispelled the curse partially with mere brute strength, much to Gyokuro's befuddled chagrin. Thrusting his appendage forward, Naruto declared. "My tolerance has limits! I don't care anymore! I will end you! Screw the ramifications!"

Tendrils of sapphire flames swirled around a gaping Gyokuro, encompassing her with indomitable inferno. Naruto slowly flexed his fingers; the hellfire reacted vigorously and intended to incinerate the vampire elder. "Now die!"

Gyokuro snapped her fingers and a shockwave dispersed the fire into harmless sparks, baffling the blond. Reacting to impulse, Naruto pierced his hand into another dimension and drew out his sword. Swinging the lethal weapon adroitly, Naruto charged blindly forward towards his adversary. Gyokuro swiped her arm and the blond was struck by a telekinetic wave before he soared through a wall. "I did not give you permission to retaliate against me! Do not underestimate me, fox."

Naruto shoved the debris away and roared ferociously; the sheer intensity of his amplified volume shattered the windows within the chamber. Gyokuro stood firm and sneered with blatant disdain at the blond. "You imbecile! You dare defy me? I did not give you permission to-"

"I am through with this acting! From now on… I am nobody's bitch!" Naruto blitzed forward as he morphed into a mirage of a thunderbolt and slammed his palm into a hapless Gyokuro's face, before throwing her out the window. Much to Naruto's mortification, Gyokuro withstood the tremendous impact and plunged her feet into the ground, skidding to a halt.

Wiping the blood from her bruised lips, Gyokuro chuckled. "For this… humiliation… You will not be forgiven, fox. I shall make you understand why the council fears me. The only man in this world who can make me submit to him is sadly… not you!"

Without remorse, Gyokuro punched the air and ripples materialised in the atmosphere, before it erupted. Instantly, Naruto was assaulted by an unearthly force and he coughed out blood. _"W-What monstrous strength? Without even attacking me, she can still land hits on me! This woman… I didn't know she had this much power stored inside her."_

The vampire elder's frame dissipated into a static blur before she manifested behind the blond. Naruto shielded himself with his blade from Gyokuro's devastating kick, which embedded a miniature crater into the ground. "Impressive! The only man who can take that kind of punishment without dying is my husband. He is the only one who can defeat me! You, who are incapable of surpassing Issa, cannot hope to subdue me! Give it up! You are no match for my prowess!"

"Over my dead body!" Naruto grunted as he struggled to triumph over Gyokuro.

"You disgraced the name of the Conqueror! Kyubi no Yoko is far stronger than a whelp like you!"

With a demented cry, Naruto was consumed by his tribulation and rage. Palpable energy seeped out of his body and the diabolical power augmented his strength. Gyokuro leaped away and assayed her foreboding predicament. Three swaying tails sprouted from Naruto's back before he charged towards Gyokuro in an astounding velocity. The vampire elder flipped acrobatically above the animalistic Naruto and landed gracefully behind him.

Naruto snapped his attention to his back and growled. His crimson eyes accompanied with feral slits, golden locks with vermillion streaks, sharp fangs and threatening snarls had given Gyokuro the unequivocal indication of his insanity. "I… I wil**l rip you apart with my bare hands!"**

"Foolish fox!" The vampire elder shook her head disapprovingly. "I shall make you understand who holds the leash."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Meanwhile, Issa, who was attending a meeting in the mortal realm, felt his brow twitching; it was an ominous sign. "Something is not right back home."

"Issa-sama, the Aensland Group and Hiou Industry are willing to continue financing Zeptotech Corporation as our company's major shareholders. Our annual expenditure remains on scale with this year's budget approximation." a director declared, snapping the chairman out of his trance. "Sir, with Zeptotech's support to build military weapons for the world, I am sure the profits will skyrocket."

Several generals from various countries nodded in agreement and smiled. The country's minister of defence stood up and offered a hand. "Chairman Shuzen, with your help and Zeptotech's advanced technologies, I am sure this agreement is mutually beneficial. We will continue to purchase the latest goods from you and your enterprise."

Issa smiled formally and shook the official's hand. "On behalf of my company, I thank you for your generosity."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro smirked. "Whether you like it or not, I am your mother."

"You **are not** my **mo**ther!" Naruto's distorted voice blared as his anger escalated.

"You will respect me as your mother!" the vampire elder roared. "Only I know what's best for you!"

**"Shut up!"**

Naruto attempted to claw Gyokuro, but his assault was caught by the vampire elder's firm grip. Gyokuro pulled the blond to her, invading his comfort zone and snarled. "The day you stepped into this house and became the adoptive son of Issa, I admit, I despised you. You and that woman took away my husband's love from me. But I've already gotten over it. I have lost something precious to me, but in exchange, I get something that I've always wanted!"

**"I said-"**

Gyokuro tapped Naruto's forehead with two fingers and commanded frostily. "Revert!"

Right as if on cue, Naruto's demonic essence evaporated into nothingness. "W-What-"

"Didn't I tell you before? My blood holds purifying properties. I came from a bloodline of royalty. Like Akasha, I am a Shinso class vampire." Gyokuro narrowed her eyes to vicious slits and she licked her lips sensually. "That means… I am equal to that woman. It is also the reason why Issa is attracted to Akasha and Ria, the mother of your beloved Akuha. Because the three of us are classified as Shinso… and because we are feared amongst our peers."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I guess your father never really tells you anything about his wives, huh?" Gyokuro chuckled. "I suppose not."

The vampire elder spun around and scanned her demolished chamber in distress. "The most renowned and powerful variant of a vampire inherits the title as Shinso. Our powers defy description. Ria, Akasha, Gyokuro, Shizuka… these four names instil fear into any vampire's heart. Issa took an interest in us. I was like a teenager when I first met Issa. He was charming and I was madly in love. My life was perfect."

Gyokuro clenched her fists and bit her lips. "But I was naïve. When Issa married me, I thought his heart belonged to me. It did until he discovered Ria and her heritage… he started to ignore me. I guess you wouldn't know anything about Akuha's family. After Ria's death, he married Akasha. In fact, if it wasn't for Shizuka's infamous epithet as the bloody princess, he would have married her too. Amongst the four of us, Akasha was not born a noble. She was a mere peasant who captured Issa's heart. And that fact simply infuriates me."

Naruto panted. "What about Akuha's family?"

The vampire elder grinned. "You will find out eventually."

"Stop wasting your damn time! If you want to kill me, just do it!"

"Kill you?" Gyokuro tapped her cheeks impishly and smirked. "Don't you think that's a bit… redundant? I don't want to kill you. At your current state, I can simply squash you like a bug. However, that would be unnecessary. I want you to simply acknowledge me as your mother-"

"Over my dead body-"

"Hush, my fox." The vampire elder placed a finger on Naruto's lips and smiled. "Do you want to know who gave me the information of your plans?"

Naruto seethed.

"Morrigan Aensland."

The blond widened his eyes. "Why should I believe in you?"

"Oh, right. I guess I have forgotten to mention the story of the little mermaid… or how that silly girl wishes to accompany you to the depths of hell. Do you know why the little mermaid dies and dissolves into bubbles?" Gyokuro's devious smirk widened as she witnessed Naruto's stupor. "Because she loved the wrong man."

_"T-That is the same thing I said to… Morry-chan."_Naruto shook his head. "No! Morry-chan would never betray me!"

"Precisely. I simply told her something about the goddess hiding in your bedroom and she believed it. She even went to test you. Well, after that ordeal, she consulted me and I told her how foolish she was." Gyokuro sighed dramatically. "You are the future king of hell. You are bound to have many wives as you pleased. If she selfishly wants only you by her side and is unwillingly to share… well, this relationship won't last long."

"W-What are you saying? Why are you telling her this crap-"

"Am I wrong to say that you do not intend to marry her and be faithful to her till your last breath?" Gyokuro scoffed. "Please. Your father has flattered me with those blasphemies. I have learned enough to know that you will one day lose interest in your precious Morrigan."

"I…" Naruto sight was downcast; his bangs cast an ominous shadow over his eyes.

"Can't you see how shallow that Morrigan is? She is impulsive and brash. I simply talked some senses to her and she decided to betray you by spilling out a conspiracy. I can't believe her love for you is so pathetic."

Naruto darted forward and snatched Gyokuro's collar. "Don't you demean Morry-chan-"

"And what? What are you going to do?" the vampire elder retorted. "Wake up, you fool! Use that brains of yours to think. Who betrayed you? Who sold you out? Get your facts right! You listen well and clear, Naruto Shuzen. From today onwards, I, Gyokuro Shuzen, will acknowledge you worthy as my son! You will listen to every word I say! If you disobey me, I will not hesitate to punish you!"

Naruto growled before he stormed out of the decimated chamber. Gyokuro tided her dishevelled bangs and folded her arms beneath her bosom. "You can come out now."

Akuha emerged from the shadows with a sinister grin plastered on her features.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan brushed her emerald hair and smiled sadly at her reflection in the mirror. Lilith sighed as she jumped onto her sister's bed and said, "You have been so upset lately. Nee-chan, is Naruto-sama upsetting you? If he is, I will… I will punch him for you!"

The green-haired succubus shook her head and beckoned her sister to her side. Lilith beamed and skipped towards her elder sister. Morrigan ruffled her sister's violet hair and smiled. "I am sorry for making you worry. I'm fine."

Lilith smiled and grasped Morrigan's hand. "It's alright for me to worry. Besides, we're sisters, aren't we? Sisters are supposed to be looking out for each other, right?"

"Right." Morrigan smiled radiantly. "We're sisters. That fact will never change."

Lilith shook her head. "If you really wish to ask Naruto-sama about the truth, you need only to ask him. It is that simple."

The green-haired succubus sighed. "You won't understand-"

The young succubus scoffed and crossed her hands haughtily. "And what do I not understand? Well, if there is really something I don't understand, it is the meaningless fear in your heart that is stopping you from doing whatever you want. If you really wish to ask Naruto-sama whatever you wish to ask, go for it!"

"Lilith-chan… I…"

"You can do it, nee-chan! I believe in you!" Lilith smiled cheerfully.

Morrigan nodded and stood up; firm determination flared within her eyes. "Yup! I'm gonna confront Naruto-kun! I'm sure he didn't betray me! I have to believe in him."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

_"Are you not going to tell me that fox's heinous plan?"_

Morrigan shook her head and screamed. "I believe in Naruto-kun! Whatever he is hiding from me, I'm sure he is trying to protect me! I'm sure of it!"

"Protect you?" Gyokuro scoffed. "Are you out of your mind? What would he possibly achieve besides mating with that goddess hiding in his bedroom? All men are the same, aren't they?"

"No! Naruto-kun is different! I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt me!" Morrigan grinned. "Besides, I know nothing of Naruto-kun's plans whatsoever! Naruto-kun has nothing to hide. He has no secrets. And even if he has any, I would rather die than tell you."

The vampire elder shook her head and guffawed. "Are you that foolish to believe he will remain faithful to you, you wench!"

The succubus smirked. "You don't need to waste your time sowing discord. I will believe neither the words coming out of your mouth nor your pretentious crap."

"Your stupidity knows no bounds, it seems. Very well then. Go. Go and believe in that measly notion of yours. Don't say I didn't warn you. At the end of the day, who gets hurt… well, you'll find out by yourself." Gyokuro growled.

Morrigan spun around and stared emotionlessly through the window. "I am willing to accept any consequences of my decision. I believe in Naruto-kun. That's all that matters."

As the succubus flounced out of the chamber, Gyokuro bit her lips. "You will regret this, Morrigan Aensland."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto leaned against a wall, staring impassively at the misty meadow and sparkling river through the window panels. His scarlet eyes switched sight uninterestedly to the empyreal blue sky as he contemplated. _"I don't understand what that woman is thinking. She used to hate me. Now, she wants to acknowledge me as her son? She is crazy. But... out of all this madness, I never anticipated Morrigan would betray me. I'm so confused I can't even think properly."_

He ambled towards the grand piano and brushed his fingertips across the delicate surface of the musical keyboard.

Naruto scowled as a knock sounded upon his door.

"N-Naruto-kun, can I come in for a minute?"

The blond resisted his urge to snarl and painted a placid façade on his features. "Sure, come in."

Morrigan opened the door and let herself in. She stood meekly in the doorway, unable to meet Naruto's gaze. "H-Hey, I… came."

"Yes." The ambience sunk into a lugubrious melancholy as his crimson eyes illuminated. He studied the succubus critically before his attention switched to the cabinet of wines beside him. "What brings you all the way here?"

"I… I was worried when I heard there was a commotion between you and that woman…" Morrigan stared timidly at Naruto. "I… I decided to stop by and check on you."

"Thanks." The blond replied with an ungrateful tone and muttered callously, "Did you come all the way here just to say that? I guess you're doing well, even after you betrayed me."

Morrigan blinked in confusion. "What?"

"As you can see, I'm doing great." Naruto averted his eyes. "And, as you know, I'm a busy person. I have more important things to deal with than to dwell on your mundane affairs. You need not feel guilty about how you connived with Lady Gyokuro behind my back. It is a marvellous display of your acting skills. To think that the person whom I trusted the most… ends up betraying me. That is my greatest miscalculation."

The succubus's eyes widened in trepidation as she apprehended Naruto's words and stammered. "I…"

Naruto stared lifelessly at Morrigan and said monotonously, "What? Do you have more to say?

_"So… he didn't believe me? Why would he not believe in me?" _Morrigan shook her head and spoke out fervently. "Naruto-kun, I did not-"

"I don't wish to listen to your lies anymore." Naruto closed his eyes. "I trusted you. Turns out, you deceived me."

"Is this… is this how you feel about me?"

"What do you want me to say to a liar?"

"Liar?" Morrigan suppressed her tears of sorrow as she bit her lip. "And what about you? Is it true that you are really hiding something in your bedroom? Huh? Answer me!"

"It isn't polite to address someone as a 'thing', don't you think?" A brilliant sparkle of light illuminated beside the blond before an angelic woman materialised. She had silky silver hair that carried a vibrant tint, a lustrous tan complexion, glossy pink lips and bewitching violet eyes. She wore an exquisite magenta gown, which outlined her captivating curves and her voluptuous bust; her statuesque beauty rivalled even the succubus's exotic charm. She leaned beside Naruto and purred. "I'm Urd, it is a pleasure meeting you."

"S-So it's true." Morrigan clamped a hand on her mouth to hold her sob down. "A-And to think… I believed you…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and spoke hollowly. "By any chance, you're not expecting me to say, 'I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Give me a chance and some time to think. I'll return to your side, so please wait for me.'"

Balling her trembling fists, the succubus stared tearfully at the blond. "Why are you treating me like this?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I've started to come to terms with my reality and what I must do to fulfil my destiny."

"Your reality? I understand now." Morrigan nodded in affliction. "So… you acting as if I'm a traitor to you… as if I'm a scum to you… as if I'm nobody to you… all those are real, huh? What am I to you, Naruto Shuzen?"

"A stain that I want to erase," Naruto responded cruelly.

Morrigan's heart was broken into pieces as she met Naruto's unapologetic eyes. Her world was crashing down upon her, drowning her in misery and despondence. A lone tear cascaded down her cheek as she glared scornfully at the apathetic blond. "You're really heartless, Naruto Shuzen. You're… heartless."

"Yes." Naruto stared aloof at the succubus. "I was originally like this. It is just that I pretended like I wasn't."

Morrigan looked away as she repressed her tears. The blond strode past the broken succubus and exited the chamber. Urd grimaced as she watched Morrigan collapse onto her knees and weep in poignant sadness. She screamed and screamed until her voice became hoarse, venting her despair in her cries as she hugged her lithe frame.

_"That is a bit too much, isn't it?" _Urd shook her head and trailed after the blond.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

Akuha smirked. "Because I, too, have a goal to accomplish."

"And what might that be?" Gyokuro cocked a brow.

"I want to destroy Morrigan Aensland."

"And for what purpose?"

The raven-haired vampire sighed. "She has become a hindrance to me. Naru-nii belongs to me. He is my mate! I don't want some whore of a succubus touching my Naru-nii. The only way is severing their relationship once and for all."

"And how can I trust you?"

"You want Naru-nii to ascend into a god of all demons. I want Naru-nii to become my husband. Our goals might be different, but it is the pathway that matters. Only a descendent of the great Alucard is worthy to become Naru-nii's wife. I will be his wife and the mother of his children. That is all that matters."

"Has Alucard's blood driven you to insanity?" Gyokuro grinned.

"No. It only serves to enlighten me." Akuha snickered. "With Morrigan out of the picture, it makes my goal far easier to reach."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Gyokuro sat with her legs crossed on the balcony, surveying the granite sky filled with glittering stars. "Moka's birthday is coming up soon. It will be the perfect time for me to initiate the plan. Soon, my dreams will become a reality. This time, nothing will stop me."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Sorry for the late update. My mom is in the hospital and I don't have time to do updates. Sorry for the wait.

Pairings:  
Pairings undecided:  
1.)NarutoXAkuha  
2.)NarutoXKalua  
3.)NarutoXMoka  
4.)NarutoXMorrigan  
5.)NarutoXShizuka (From Vampire Knight)  
6.)NarutoXSelene (From Underworld) - This is surprisingly quite a popular choice. I'm already considering this pairing.  
7.)NarutoXSuggestion  
8.)NarutoXFelicia (From Darkstalkers)  
9.)NarutoXRuby  
10.)NarutoXMizore  
11.)NarutoXKurumu  
12.)NarutoXUrd (From Ah! My Goddess)  
13.)NarutoXUriel (From Darksiders)  
14.)NarutoXFury (From Darksiders)  
15.)NarutoXLady (From Devil May Cry)  
16.)NarutoXTrish (From Devil May Cry)  
17.)NarutoXOlga (From Asura's Wrath)  
18.)NarutoXHarem

Please rate and review below. :D It will be greatly appreciated.


	13. The Devil's Advocate

Author Note: Yo! I apologise for not updating this story for so long. I was stuck in a writer's block and procrastination. Also, I would like to thank all my kind readers out there who have sent their condolences to me through reviews/pm. I am truly grateful. This shows that humanity has hope. God bless your soul.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"What is that all about, Naruto?" Urd hollered.

"Nothing. It's none of your business anyway." The blond poured himself a cup of wine with his trembling hands, unable to fathom the maelstrom of tribulation in his heart.

The goddess shook her head in disappointment. "That girl… that succubus… she loves you."

"She betrayed me." Naruto yelled as he relinquished his hold of his enraged emotions and threw the glass across the room. Urd flinched as the blond glared fiercely at her with his vicious crimson eyes. "She betrayed me, even when I trusted her with my life! She sold me out to that witch! My plan would have been successful if she didn't ruin it!"

"Listen to what you're saying! Plan this, plan that! You're so obsessed with your plans and victory against Gyokuro that you're losing your reality! This thing is eating you! It's killing you inside out! Naruto, please!" Urd grasped Naruto's arms and squeezed. "Please, just… just stop this. Stop this meaningless battle. You can prevent this quandary if you apologise to that girl right now!"

"Apologise?" Naruto stared incredulously at Urd. "After what she did to me, after what she-"

The goddess did the inconceivable.

She slapped the blond.

"I guess you know nothing about women, do you?" Urd glared fiercely at the dumbstruck Naruto. "Do you think there is a woman in this world who would foolishly jump into a bitter love? Nowhere in this world would there be a woman who will start a love and give up in the end. Do you understand now? You may think she is just a succubus. You may think she is unworthy to you. You may even think she is unfit to be your mate, but no woman starts a love knowing when it ends."

The blond nursed his cheek and scoffed. "I don't understand what you're babbling about."

Urd stared in disbelief at the ignorant blond and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Are you this dense, Naruto Shuzen? Even when she knows this relationship is impossible to begin with, she still loves you. She loves you so much, she's hurting herself for it."

"Don't you get it? She sold me out! She betrayed me! Now tell me, how is that love?"

"I guess you're not as calm and cool as you think you are." Urd folded her arms under her ample bosom. "Think with a straight mind. If the person you love is suffering because of you, can you live on like this like nothing has happened? When you're ready with an answer, I'll find you."

The goddess sighed as she vanished into glitters of starry sparkles, leaving Naruto in his own device.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"How could Naruto-sama say this to you? This is just plain overboard!" Lilith fumed as she patted her sister's back.

"T-This must be a mistake." Kokoa shook her head. "Onii-chan would never say that!"

"I g-guess this is all there is to our love." Morrigan wiped the endless tears from her emerald eyes and stifled her hiccups. "I…"

Kalua stood up and clenched her fists. "I believe nii-chan has his reasons for saying that. I know nii-chan likes Morrigan-chan. Guys don't just do things for no reason in front of the girl they like. There's always a reason. I believed in him."

The blonde spun around as her curly locks swayed in the air.

Moka blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "Where are you going, Kalua-nee?"

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to confront nii-chan."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto sat under the moonlight as he twirled his glass of wine, contemplating of a certain succubus. The blond shook his head and grunted in distraught, listening to the rattling of ice cubes in his alcoholic beverage. He didn't wish to lament what he did to Morrigan, or the tremendous remorse burdening his shoulders. Naruto somewhat couldn't get rid of the dreadfulness lingering in his heart as the succubus's tearful image flashed in his visions.

"Nii-chan?"

The blond blinked and registered Kalua's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been standing here for five minutes. You didn't notice me." The blonde sighed and sat beside her adoptive brother. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." Naruto lied.

"You're thinking about her, right?"

The blond rolled his eyes and hissed. "Let's not talk about anything, shall we?"

"This is not like you, nii-chan!" Kalua bellowed. "The nii-chan I know… the nii-chan I love will never make a girl cry. Is it my mother who is causing all this? I am not blind. I know what kind of person my mother is, and I know what kind of things she will do to get what she wants. If this is about her, then report it to father! Tell father about this and let him solve this matter for you!"

"I don't need him or anybody else to solve my problems for me." Naruto responded heatedly. "I will settle my scores with your mother. Just stay out of this and go back to your room, Kalua-chan."

The blonde shook her head. "You've changed, nii-chan. I… I don't even know you anymore. The nii-chan I know… he doesn't bottle everything to himself. You're stronger than this!"

"You're wrong." Naruto's eyes illuminated a malicious crimson. "I'm not strong."

Kalua shook her head. "No! The nii-chan I know is confident, righteous, smart and most importantly… kind. You are strong! You are stronger than many people that I've seen! Nii-chan, please-"

"Leave me alone." Naruto's vermillion eyes radiated murderous intent as its ferocity intensified.

Despite sweating profusely, Kalua stood firm. "I will always be here for you, no matter how corny it sounds. Just because of some obstacles, just because of some problems that you can't solve, you confined yourself in this gloomy place. You're pathetic, nii-chan."

"I told you to leave me alone!" The blond roared, producing a shockwave that decimated the infrastructure of his room as it shook.

Kalua spun around and walked quietly to the exit. "Don't let your darkness and pain consume you, nii-chan. You will be no different than the God of Hell if you continue walking this path of darkness."

Naruto watched as the blonde ambled out of the chamber.

A malevolent grin plastered on his features as he snickered; the sinister echoes reverberated throughout the hallway.

Akasha stared with sorrow before she walked away. _"I must contact Issa-kun and tell him about Naruto-chan! That boy is turning insane!"_

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Akuha sharpened her prized katana, which was given to her as a gift by her beloved brother. The sharp metal was polished with glistening silver and the dark-haired vampire stared with psychotic rage gleaming in her magenta eyes. She performed a delicate swing with her treasured blade and sheathed her weapon. "I do not like the fact that this castle's security is ridiculously lax."

The shadows within the room rose into existence and demonic creatures materialised, limping towards an unfazed Akuha. Flexing her wrist and grasping the sunglow hilt of her nefarious sword, Akuha grinned before she drew her blade, swung it stylishly before withdrawing her weapon back to her scabbard. Simultaneously, the demons ruptured into macabre pieces.

She stood up and ambled gracefully towards the remaining, lone monster. It knelt before Akuha's threatening aura and hissed. The raven-haired vampire cupped the demon's jaw aggressively and leaned forward. "Go back to your hellhole. Tell your master to stay the fuck away from me, because next time, I'll go down personally to hell and kill everyone."

Akuha jammed a finger on the demon's forehead and a banishing insignia illuminated, vacuuming the grotesque monstrosity into a dimensional rift.

"I will have to do something with the security here." The raven-haired vampire sighed and stared at the box, with a ribbon tied on it, resting at the side of her room. "Moka-chan will love my present. I'm sure of it."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

"Moka's birthday is in two days' time. You will be coming back, right?" Akasha muttered solemnly to her cell phone.

_[Of course. I always attend Moka-chan's birthday anniversaries. I'm boarding a flight to Russia to settle a meeting before I make my way back to the castle. You know, I was thinking of marrying you and making you my official consort after our Moka's birthday, Akasha. What do you think?]  
_  
The pink-haired vampire blushed. "I… I got more important matters to tell you, Issa-kun."

_[What could be more important than our formal marriage?]_

Akasha sighed. "It's about Naruto."

There was a noticeable pause on the line. _[…What about him?]_

"I don't know how to explain. You must come back quickly to examine him. I'm afraid that boy is turning insane! I don't even recognise him anymore. I believe the seals are broken or some sort, which is indirectly making him unstable. If this keeps up, I don't think even I can ease his bloodlust."

_[That is quite a problem, I see? With the seals malfunctioning, his rationality might go haywire or some sort. Very well. I comprehend the situation. Once I return, I will have a chat with him and examine the seals after my trip. Don't worry and focus on our daughter's birthday bash, okay? Everything will be fine, trust me.]_

Akasha nodded. "I truly hope so."

The pink-haired beauty hung up her phone and smiled pleasantly at the reflection of the window. "How have you been, Urd-san?"

The silver-haired goddess folded her arms under her bountiful assets and heaved a heavy sigh. "It has been a while, hasn't it, Akasha-san? Or should I call you the Dark Lord, Akasha Bloodriver?"

Akasha spun around and glared lividly at Urd. "I have been lenient to your intrusion, Urd-san. However, I can't help but notice that after your arrival to Akashiya Castle, my son has become more and more abnormal. It's hard to imagine what a goddess of your calibre would want from us."

"I came here by my accord." Urd replied monotonously and shrugged. "I'm a fallen goddess who became foolishly attracted to the Conqueror's debonair charm. And so, here I am. I will make sure nobody breaks the seals."

"Right." Akasha was dubious. "You do not need to worry about the Seals of Armageddon. Issa-kun and I are the guardians of the seals. As long as I live, I will not allow Naruto-chan to transform into that despicable and hideous beast. We do not need an outsider, especially a holy entity, to interfere with our business! You should return where you came from, Urd. This is no place for the likes of you."

Urd shook her head. "I have already pledged my allegiance to Naruto. Our unbreakable bond is sealed with _the_ contract. I am bound to him. If he wishes to die, I will die with him. If he requires pleasure, I will give my flesh to him. If he desires blood, I will gladly offer mine. You will have to accept me, Akasha. Or maybe I should address you as… future mother-in-law."

Akasha growled as she narrowed her eyes. "I will never acknowledge you."

"Time will tell. As for Naruto's insanity, I will find a way to save him. He is, after all, my husband-to-be." Urd smiled benevolently. "Besides, the seals are imperfect, and it is cracking as we speak. You know what that means don't you?"

Akasha sighed as she watched the holy goddess vanished into falling feathers.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Naruto was bewildered as he stood before a regal cathedral. The thunderclouds hovered atop the palatial church and the blond felt allured by the lugubrious ambience. He trudged into the gateway and caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar man standing at the gothic aisle. When the enigmatic person spun around, Naruto was astounded. "Y-You!"

**"It has been a while, hasn't it?"** The mysterious man was dressed in a white tuxedo with shawl lapels and shimmering loafers. He exuded a dominating air of aloofness as he smiled with a hint of malevolence at the gawking blond; the mockery of the fiasco was the fact that he looked identical to Naruto. **"I almost thought you have forgotten about me. Welcome back to hell, my vessel."**

"You are the voices that I've been hearing all this time!" Naruto gritted his teeth with umbrage.

**"I am the enticement. You are the executioner."** The conqueror flailed his hands to emphasis his point as he spoke with a dreadful echo. **"Now that's a difference."  
**  
"So it was you who make me say all those crap to Morry-chan and Kahlua-chan!" Naruto roared with exasperation. "You sick bastard! What's your motive? What do you want from me?"

The doppelganger shrugged with nonchalance. **"Well, it was amusing to see how you struggle to comprehend reality when everything around you is falling apart. Putting that aside, I drag you in to your mindscape for a reason. Don't you think our conversation is long overdue, hmm?"  
**  
Naruto was seething as he clenched his fists. "I don't have time to play mind games with you!"

**"You still don't get it, do you? My opinion is the only one that matters**." The conqueror snickered as the antiquated furniture levitated in the air; a tantamount to his phenomenal strength. **"I am not oblivious of the fact that people are trying to shatter the Seals of Armageddon in order to revive me. The truth is… I was never dead from the start."  
**  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

**"You are the receptacle of my powers. I have implanted the essence of my soul into you. The more you utilise your demonic powers, the faster the seals degenerate." **The conqueror elaborated, **"In order to stimulate the deterioration process, you must experience excruciating pain. I even considered killing your loved ones to instigate a reaction from you."  
**  
"You bastard!" Naruto charged towards his counterpart with a readied fist, but an almighty shockwave slammed upon him and hurled the blond to the ceiling. Unyieldingly, Naruto struggled to no avail while the malignant conqueror guffawed in hysteria. "You won't get away with this!"  
**  
"Yes! Yes! Keep the fire running! I'll need all that pent-up rage when I take over your body."** The conqueror swiped his hand and the telekinetic force dissipated. The blond fell to the marble ground in a loud thud while his counterpart sneered. **"You know, I have a fabulous idea. How about this? A wrestling match inside your noggin'! I kinda like this idea."  
**  
Naruto grunted as he growled.

**"What do you think? Just you and me. One on one. No tricks."** The conqueror smirked. **"If you win, you get to control all of my unfathomable powers. I win, well… that's too bad."**

"Bastard!" The blond roared before he climbed to his feet and dashed towards his adversary.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan removed the ornament from her velvet emerald hair and brushed the silky strands with her hairbrush. She was drowned in melancholy, so much so that she didn't realise a doleful tear had dripped from her eyes and blemished her porcelain skin with smudges of ruined eyeliner.

She stared at her reflection and gritted her teeth. "You… You mustn't cry for someone who has tossed you aside. Y-You mustn't… so why… why does it hurt so much?"

Morrigan shifted her glance down to her polished nails and balled her fists. "Why must love hurt so much?"  
**  
****"Oh, my dear, I'm sure we can work something up."  
**  
The succubus was startled before she twirled around, only to see a smirking Naruto leaning against her doorway. He carried an unfamiliar scent of death as he studied her body with lascivious gleam in his eyes. Black flames ignited from his fingertips as he ambled towards the cautious woman.** "I do owe you an apology for the trauma I have inflicted on you. It is all part of the plan."**

"P-Plan? Naruto-kun, what are you-"

Naruto extinguished his flames and caressed Morrigan's reddened cheeks. **"It must be… confusing and painful to see me. The hurtful words I have said to you… the things that I've done… I know it is unforgivable."  
**  
"N-Naruto-kun… is something wrong?" For that instance, the succubus was mesmerised by the dangerous crimson radiating from Naruto's eyes. The abnormal vibe coming from his suave attitude was untypical of the blond. His smile, laced with an underlying malice, frightened the succubus. Naruto may be a reclusive individual sometimes, but he wasn't enigmatic, at least not to her. Hell, contradicting his statement, there was no sign of remorse from his face.

The blond shook his head and clicked his tongues in disapproval. **"Wrong? There is nothing wrong. I have come to my senses, my Morrigan. I have been in denial. Foolishness. I didn't know that my selfish war has harmed so many people, especially my loved ones. You have always been supportive of me, but I chose to neglect your feelings."  
**  
The beautiful succubus stood up and felt her heart pounding rapidly. She retreated to her bed and tumbled to the mattress. Moaning in distress, she tried to recover from her predicament, but Naruto had climbed atop her. Pinning her arms above her head, the blond smirked with prurient desires gleaming in his demonic eyes. **"What's wrong, my love? Why do you seem so… afraid? You know… you're really cute with your bunny eyes."**

Morrigan swallowed hard as she could feel Naruto's warm breath lingering on her moist skin. "N-Naruto-kun…"

**"I don't like your scared face. It irks me."** Naruto's eyes illuminated a sinister light as he scowled. **"Smile for me, bunny eyes."**

When the blond realised that Morrigan was trembling in trepidation, he became agitated as he demanded with vehemence in his tone. "I said, 'Smile!'"

The terrified succubus tried her best to mask her fear and feigned a weak smile.

Naruto softened his stern gaze as he reciprocated with a smile. **"You know, my beloved, you are pretty when you are scared, but you're even prettier when you smile. Can you truly live without me?"  
**  
"L-Let go of me, Naruto-kun!"

**"That won't do. To be honest with you, I know you have feelings for me. It won't be long before you become my woman. Why not we quicken the pace and make you mine now?"**

Morrigan widened her eyes in stupor when Naruto crashed his lips on hers and ripped her shirt apart. She struggled to break free, but Naruto's unearthly strength overpowered her. It was then the succubus realised that the Naruto she knew was different. His authoritative aura and the distinctive cologne he wore were unlike the blond.

There was no passion in the kiss.

There was no love.

It was just lust.

Naruto removed himself from his aggressive kiss and growled at the sobbing Morrigan. **"I don't understand women. Don't you want love? Don't you want an intimate relationship with me? I'm giving it to you… and you're crying? Why are your kinds so complicated?"**

"W-We are not complicated! Women are not complicated." Morrigan refuted. "We are simple! W-What we want are also simple! It's because it is so simple, egocentric men like you can never understand!"

**"And what is that?"** The blond seethed.

The succubus stared deeply into Naruto's vermillion eyes and tried to find a trace of familiarity, but she was in dismay.

All she saw were hatred and anger.

"…Love, compassion… understanding."

Naruto chuckled. **"How naïve."**

"You're not Naruto!" Morrigan shivered in consternation as Naruto's lips curled diabolically. "You…"

**"Jackpot."** The blond leaned forward and whispered huskily. **"But I do go with many names. Some called me Satan. Others called me the Adversary. I personally prefer a specific moniker. The Conqueror."**

The succubus gasped. "Then that means…"

**"Your beloved Naruto-kun is long gone, sweetheart."** Naruto snickered. **"Don't worry, unlike that weakling, I would make you the queen of a new world, something your Naruto-kun is incapable of. He is too weak-minded. He has no ambitions. Such a man doesn't deserve your love, Morrigan. I am different. My world shall be a utopia."**

"At least Naruto-kun won't force himself on me." The succubus retorted. "He knows how to control himself. He respects me. He has integrity, unlike you! You are nothing compared to him!"

The conqueror's eyelid twitched vigorously as he glared with unquenchable anger at the girl beneath him. **"You dare mock me? Do you even know who I am?"  
**  
It was then Urd intruded the chamber and aimed her palm, decorated with intricate seals, at Naruto. "I know who you are, you no-good, arrogant sack of shit! Destierra de ti vuelta al infierno!" **(Banish thee back to hell)**

The conqueror roared in agony as a white set of angelic seals, which resembled a tribal shaped into a pair of wings, slammed upon his back. He bore his fangs to the culprit and hissed. **"W-What is this power? An Archangel's Devil Banishing Seals? It is one of the highest levels of banishing seals a holy entity can cast on a demon. An ordinary demon would have been incinerated."**

"Exactly!" Beads of sweat formed on Urd's temples as she channelled her seraphic energy into her arms. "To be frank with you, my father tasked me to monitor you. My mission is to prevent the conqueror for manifesting, but if I can't stop the process, I will be granted full access to my powers in order to subdue you."

"W-What are you doing? You're hurting him!" Morrigan exclaimed in distress.

"Open your eyes, Morrigan!" Urd frowned. "That man is no longer Naruto! The Naruto we know is trapped inside his soul! That person… that person in front of you is not the Naruto you love anymore! Get away from him!"

Morrigan nodded hastily and crawled her way out of Naruto's grasp. Urd grunted as the conqueror utilised brute force to shatter the seals. Cracks formed on the wall and the entire bedroom shook in tremor as steam emitted from the edge of Naruto's mouth. Morrigan stood behind Urd and covered her modesty with what's left of her torn clothes. "W-What are you-"

"Get out of here, succubus. I cannot keep him in bay forever!" Tendrils of potent power were pumped into the goddess's arm as she imprinted the seals on the conqueror again.

"What about you?" Morrigan yelled in solicitude.

Urd grinned. "Are you concerned about me? We are, after all, love rivals."

"This is no time for jokes! Let's get out of here together!" The succubus placed a hand on the goddess's shoulder. "I can't leave you-"

"You have to!" Urd turned her attention to Morrigan and smiled in uncertainty. "Go get Lady Akasha here. She is the only one in this mansion who may be able to subdue the conqueror. Now go! Go and get help!"

The emerald-haired girl was stunned beyond cognition as she stared at Urd's fearful eyes. "Y-You…"

"Stop spluttering and go! Now!"

Realisation dawned upon the succubus as she understood the goddess's plan; Urd was sacrificing herself as bait. Reluctantly, Morrigan ran out of the chamber.

Urd sighed as she watched the succubus disappeared around the corner. When she diverted her sight to her objective, the goddess was shocked by Naruto's disappearance. She scanned her surroundings frantically. "W-Where is he?"

**"I guess it's too late for you to plead for mercy. My patience has already reached its limits, Urd."  
**  
She spun around and was thrown to a wall, before she collapsed on the bed.

**"You have miscalculated the fact that I am no ordinary demon. Your banishing insignia won't work on me. I am beyond the level of a demon king. I am the Overlord of Hell." **Naruto straightened his blazer and grinned lewdly. **"You know, I never have had a goddess as mate before. You will be my first, Urd-chan."**

Urd screams went unheard as she was gagged by darkness.

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~

Morrigan navigated herself through the labyrinths of hallways within the palace and cursed incoherently. "Who the hell created this damn place? I need to hurry! I can sense the goddess's presence vanishing! Damn it! It is all my fault! If something happened to that goddess, I…"

"Why the haste, Morrigan?"

The succubus halted her steps and snapped her infuriated gaze to her back. "Gyokuro."

The vampire elder smiled sweetly. "Don't bother running. You are trapped in my illusions. You are just running circles."

Morrigan glared with disdain at Gyokuro and spat. "I don't have time for this!"

"I know the Conqueror has awakened. If I'm not wrong, right now he must be using the goddess to relieve his sexual desires. After all, he has been imprisoned for years." The vampire elder grinned. "And I won't let you disrupt the Conqueror's session. I won't let you get to Akasha for help. That woman is nothing but trouble."

"Then I just have to beat you to it." Morrigan's devilish wings sprouted out from her back and spheres of magical energy materialised in her hands.

Gyokuro crossed her arms under her bosom. "Beat me? Why are you even helping that wench?"

"Because she saved me! My morals forbid me for abandoning those who have helped me! I know Naruto-kun won't forgive me if he knows I submit to cowardice. I will save that goddess, regardless of our differences." Sparkling particles of raw power enveloped the succubus as she her luminous eyes were filled with conviction. "If you're not moving, then I just have to defeat you."

"You have underestimated me. I'll have you know that you are still thousand years too early to consider beating me, little girl." The vampire elder winked. "Now come to me, sugar."

~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~.X.~.0.~  
Sorry for the long delay! I have too many things to focus on. I plan to study medicine, so I'm applying for universities as we speak. I'm still coping with the loss of my mother. (God bless her soul) I am also conscripted to army, but I still have a few months left before I finished my national service. (YAY!)

Rant -  
A. Haters gotta hate.  
B. Not a single fuck is given to those people who berated about how 'bad' this story turns out.  
C. If every story has a happy ending, it would be fucking dull. Admit it!  
D. Tell me how exactly did characters 'grow up' if everything is nice and fluffy?

Pairings:  
(Most likely a harem, I suppose)  
1.)NarutoXAkuha (Chance is high)  
2.)NarutoXKalua (Perhaps)  
3.)NarutoXMoka (It could work)  
4.)NarutoXMorrigan (More or less confirmed)  
5.)NarutoXShizuka (From Vampire Knight)  
6.)NarutoXSelene (From Underworld) - (Popular choice)  
7.)NarutoXSuggestion  
8.)NarutoXFelicia (From Darkstalkers) -(She's cute?)  
9.)NarutoXRuby  
10.)NarutoXMizore  
11.)NarutoXKurumu - (Overrated?)  
12.)NarutoXUrd (From Ah! My Goddess) - (She's sexy in her evil form)  
13.)NarutoXUriel (From Darksiders)  
14.)NarutoXFury (From Darksiders)  
15.)NarutoXLady (From Devil May Cry)  
16.)NarutoXTrish (From Devil May Cry)  
17.)NarutoXOlga (From Asura's Wrath) - (I see potential in this pairing)  
18.)NarutoXHarem (Most likely)

Please vote and/or review!


End file.
